Possibilities
by TeaLee
Summary: -Slash- After his long journey Noel is finally home to a much improved future. He misses his friends but believes that they are all living happily back in their own time. That was until he saw Hope fall through the sky. -NoelxHope-
1. Prologue

**AN: This takes place directly after FF XIII-2. It's an extended, alternate ending to the story. If you haven't finished FF XIII & XIII-2 be warned that there will be spoilers. **

**This is also a BL story between Noel and Hope. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

Noel walked out of his small, comfortable home. It was a warm summer night and as he looked up at the night sky he couldn't help but remember his journey all of those years ago…

_After Serah collapsed and everything was being swallowed by chaos Noel thought for sure that it was the end of everything. Just when he thought that things couldn't get any worse they did. Another gate appeared and all kinds of monsters came pouring out. Noel was just about to give up. _

"_There's another gate over there," Hope said as he pointed. "You need to take Serah and Mog through." _

"_But…" Noel started to argue but Hope shook his head._

"_Go. This may be our last chance to save everyone," Hope told him. Noel wanted to argue again but he saw the truth behind Hope's words. He didn't want to leave his friend behind to face all of those monsters but if he didn't go they really wouldn't have a chance. _

"_We'll be back," Noel told him as he threw Serah over his shoulder and carried Mog under one arm before jumping through the gate. He wasn't sure where this gate would take them. He hoped that where ever it was he would be able to fix what he had done. Noel did not want anyone else he cared about to die. _

_They landed at their destination in a heap. Noel didn't know if he was surprised or not to realize that the gate had taken them back to Valhalla. He quickly checked on Serah and Mog. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Serah was still breathing and a dim light in the depths of Mog's crystal. _

_He moved them to what he hoped would be a safe spot and began his search. There had to be a reason a gate had opened up and took them here. After what seemed like years but was probably only moments Noel saw someone standing off in the distance. He immediately recognized their silhouette. Not knowing how they could be there but not questioning on what he was seeing Noel slowly walked towards them. _

"_You aren't suppose to be here," they said without turning around._

"_Neither are you," Noel said as the glared at the man's back. "Why'd you make me do it?" _

"_You know why. It's for the same reason I did everything else. To save Yeul," Caius answered. Noel shook his head in disbelief. _

"_Didn't you listen to a word I said?" Noel asked. _

"_I heard but I didn't listen. For what it is worth I am sorry," Caius said; the man had yet to turn around and look at him. _

"_You're sorry!" Noel snapped. "Do you realize what you've done! Chaos has been released on the world. Hope is fighting hordes of monsters as we speak and Serah…" _

"_Did she die?" Caius asked almost sounding regretful. _

"_No but it was a close thing. She had another vision of the future and collapsed," Noel told him as he looked over his shoulder. If he squinted he could just make out where he had left her. "Do you still want to fight to the death?" _

"_No. I've given up on that idea," Caius said as he finally turned around and looked at him. _

"_What made you change your mind?" Noel asked not daring to hope. If Caius no longer wanted to fight then maybe they did have a chance of saving everyone. _

"_I did," someone said as they came up behind him. It was a voice that Noel recognized immediately. He turned around to see Yeul walking towards him with Lightning following. _

"_Which Yeul are you?" Noel asked. _

"_One that hasn't been," Lightning answered and Yeul nodded. _

"_I want to live and die," Yeul said; Noel noticed that Caius looked slightly chastened by this statement. He had a feeling a lot had happened since the last time that him and Serah had been here.* "but…"_

"_But?" Noel asked. _

"_Someone needs to watch over Valhalla while the goddess…rests. Yeul and Caius have volunteered," Lightning explained. _

"_I didn't kill her then," Noel said feeling a small amount of relief. "But what about chaos and Hope and the others. He's still back there fighting." _

"_Time is being corrected," Yeul told him. "Your part in fixing the timeline is done as is Lighting's time battling in Valhalla." _

"_Lightning! Noel!" Serah shouted as she ran towards them Mog flying right behind here. _

"_You don't have long to say your goodbyes," Caius told them. Noel knew that the man was telling the truth. It felt like something was pulling at him. It wasn't painful. It was as if he was being called home. _

"_What's happening?" Serah asked sounding frightened. He could understand she was. He could see her and Lightning fading. He looked down at his hands and saw that the same thing was happening to him. _

"_You are going to where you belong," Yeul told them._

"_But what about Noel? I mean we changed the future. Will he…" Serah started to ask looking upset. Noel knew how his friend worried how if they fixed the future that he would no longer exist. _

"_He'll be fine," Caius answered. Serah didn't look as if she believed him but she smile and nodded anyway. _

"_Don't worry Serah everything will be fine. Go home and marry your hero," Noel told her hoping to put her at ease._

"_Yeah," Serah said as she gave him a watery smile. "I'll never forget you."_

"_I won't forget you. Any of you," Noel said as he looked at them one last time before they faded from view…_

_On the journey back through the historia crux Yeul had explained to him how he no longer existed but since he had been one of the ones to change the future that he needed to exist or a paradox would be created. It didn't make a lot of sense to him but he wasn't about to argue. He wanted to exist._

_The world he returned was nothing liked he remembered and nothing like he expected. Something really must have happened in Valhalla while him and Serah were with Hope. The new Cocoon was up in the sky but Academia was still thriving along with the other settlements. Somehow the old Cocoon didn't crash into Pulse but it wasn't in the sky either. It was just gone. _

_One of the first things Noel did upon arriving 'home' was to see what Hope's new ark was like. He was very impressed by it and was tempted to live there but he couldn't get use to the fact that when he looked up that he would see ground instead of sky. _

_Next he tried Academia; he enjoyed the city when he visited it with Serah. But without Serah and Hope there it wasn't the same. He found the city, loud, crowded, and busy. Realizing that he couldn't live in big cities Noel tried a few of the smaller settlements but those didn't work out either. After spending almost 18 years of living with only a handful of people he couldn't live with them. He felt crowded. Noel ended up making his home at a base of one of the mountains. The nearest settlement was a day and a half's ride away by chocobo. _

It had been just over five years since his journey though time ended. He missed the friends he had made and hoped that they were happy. He tried to see if he could find anything on them but the recorded history didn't go that far back. He did manage to find something on Hope. It was mentioned in some document that during the new ark being lifted and the evacuation that he disappeared. Noel figured that he was sent back with the others.

He let out a long sigh and was about to go in his home when he thought that he saw a falling star. Noel watched it a moment and soon realized that it wasn't. He got a sick feeling in his stomach as he watched as it fell towards the ground and eventually landed about a mile away from his house.

Hoping that he was wrong but knowing that he wasn't Noel quickly jumped on the back of his chocobo and rode in the direction that it landed. He had to make sure. To his eyes it looked like a person. The question was who and the even bigger question was why. He knew that they had saved the future but what if something happened in the past that now needed to be fixed?

When Noel got to the crash site he hesitated a moment before he got off of the back of the animal. The moon wasn't bright that night and he couldn't see who they were. Friend or foe whoever they were needed his help. He wasn't stupid though he made sure he had knife drawn incase whoever they were decided to attack. As Noel crept closer and saw who it was he sheathed his knife and ran the last few feet.

"Hope!" Noel called as he kneeled by his friend's side. With how still he was lying Noel feared the worst. He gently rolled Hope over so that he was lying on his back and gently laid his hand over where Hope's heart was. Noel let out a sigh of relief when he felt a steady heart beat beneath his palm.

Noel sat back a moment and studied his friend. It had been five years since he had seen the other man yet he looked just as he did when he left them all of those years ago. Upon closer inspection Noel could also see that Hope had many injuries. He shook his head and wondered what was going on.

As gently as he could Noel managed to get an unconscious Hope on the back of the chocobo and then got up after him. As he rode slowly back to his home Noel was concentrating on his injured friend so intently that he missed the fact that they were being watched.

***If they make a third game this is where I have it taking place so ****most**** things are restored.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hello everyone and thank you for reading :) This is my second story for this site. After finishing the game…well let's just say I didn't like the ending. It worked for Angle but not here. I wanted it to have a happier ending so I'm writing my own and extending it.

The chapters for this story will be short but I already have the next 2 written! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I write!


	2. Falling

**AN: **Thanks to Genis Aurion, ben4kevin, Hatemylife68 for your reviews. I normally won't be putting up chapters this quick but I got a 100 hits :) Yay! So here's chapter 2. I already have chapters 3 & 4 written and I am working on 5. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Falling<strong>

When Hope woke up he didn't recognize the room that he was lying in nor did he recognize the brightly colored shirt that he was wearing. He slowly sat up making his chest twinge. When he went to rub it he could feel bandages. At least whoever had found him had taken care of his injures. He just hoped that whoever it was, was a friend. Just about when he was going to explore the door to the room opened. He didn't know if he was surprised or not to see Noel walk in. He did feel himself relax at seeing that it was a friend. Even though his friend looked…different. He was taller, broader, and his hair was longer.

"It's good to see that you're finally up," Noel said with a smile that Hope couldn't quite read.

"Your hair is longer," Hope said then shook his head. He had been thinking it but he hadn't meant to say it. It only made his embracement worse when Noel chuckled.

"Sorry," Noel said as he sat down on a chair that was close to the bed. "It's just that every time that you woke up you said that."

"Every time?" Hope asked not wanting to think about how him commenting on Noel's hair was nothing new.

"You've been in and out of consciousness fighting a fever for three days now," Noel said as he leaned over and put his hand on Hope's forehead. "Still a bit warm but not near as bad as it was."

"Right," Hope said tempted to pull away; he really didn't like anyone in his personal space. "You said I've been here for three days. What happened?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me," Noel said looking slightly surprised. Hope looked at him in confusion. "Hope what is the last thing that you remember?"

"All of the monsters coming through that gate then you took Serah and Mog through the other one. I fought off the monsters for what seemed like ages then…" Hope tried to explain but here his memory got a little fuzzy and then he started to get a headache. "I don't know how to explain it. Time…I guess you could say that it kind of rewound itself. The monsters got sucked back through the gate and Cocoon sort of rose back up as the ground and the pillar fixed themselves. Then the pillar and Cocoon were just gone like they were never there and…" Hope said as his headache intensified.

"Hope what's wrong? Did you see something?" Noel asked a hint of fear in his voice.

"No the opposite. I don't remember," Hope told him as he rubbed his temples.

"Don't force it," Noel said sounding upset and almost angry. Hope looked over him in surprise not understanding why he was so upset. He was worried it was because he was there. Not wanting to upset him further Hope almost didn't want to ask him what was going on but his curiosity got the better of him.

"What's your side of the story?" Hope asked him. Noel seemed to deflate at his question.

"Why don't we discuss that tomorrow. It's a long story and we've talked a lot plus you're still recovering," Noel said as he started to get up. Hope quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Please I need to know. I need to know what happened to the others. To know if they're okay," Hope pleaded. If he didn't find out he wouldn't be able to rest anyway.

"They're fine. They made it home safe," Noel said as he sat back down. Hope then listened as Noel explained what happened to him after he took Serah and Mog through the second gate. Hope felt relief when he heard that Serah and Lightning had made it home but he knew there was something that Noel wasn't saying.

"What aren't you telling me?" Hope asked after he finished. For a brief moment he thought Noel wasn't going to tell him but he shook his head and look resigned.

"Hope for me that happened five years ago. From what Yeul said you should have returned home with the others not shown up in my time," Noel told him.

"Did we save the future?" Hope asked wanting to make sure that everything they had gone through hadn't been for nothing.

"Yes and since Cocoon never fell it's even better than we thought it would be," Noel told him looking worried. "Are you alright?"

"I…I'm tired," Hope told him not sure how he was feeling. He was glad that everyone he cared about had made it home safe and everything they had worked so hard to achieve had panned out but knowing that he would never see them again was heartbreaking.

"Why don't you rest while I make us dome dinner," Noel said as he got up; this time Hope did nothing to stop him.

"I'm not very hungry," Hope told him. Just the idea of food made his stomach roll.

"When was the last time you had a decent meal?" Noel asked almost sounding parental.

"According to you it's been over 200 years," Hope said trying to lightning the mood and even though Noel chuckled it was a hallow laugh.

"All the more reason for you to eat something," Noel pressed.

"Alright," Hope said finally giving in. He was too tired and weary to argue anyway. Once Noel had left Hope laid back down feeling very overwhelmed and very alone.


	3. Home?

**AN: **Thanks to , ben4kevin, Rizuvel, Hatemylife68, and Flummox Florescent for your reviews! I am posting this chapter early mainly because I am having problems singing into this site and I wanted to make sure I got it up. Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Home?<strong>

It had been just about a week since Noel had found Hope. His recovery was going a lot slower than Noel would have liked but he did allow Hope to help around the house. It wasn't so much Hope's injuries that him worried but this deep sadness that he seemed unable to shake. Noel guessed he really couldn't blame Hope. He had five years to recover and get use to his new life; Hope hadn't.

The two of them had yet to talk about what they were going to do. Noel just assumed that Hope would want to go back to Academia. People there still talked about him and Noel knew that they would be overjoyed to have him back.

"So what are your plans? Are you going to work for the Academy again?" Noel asked him one evening during dinner. He didn't think it possible but Hope turned even paler than he already was.

"No. There's no reason for me to go back," Hope said looking close for tears. "The reason I joined the Academy in the first place was to save my friends and I accomplished that. Plus if I went back they would treat me like something that I'm not and I don't want to be. But if I'm a bother I could always move to one of the other settlements."

"You're not a bother Hope. Besides I have a feeling that it won't be too long before the others come and get you," Noel told him. Hope had this kicked-puppy-dog look on his face that Noel wanted to get rid of.

"I don't think they can. Not without causing another paradox," Hope said with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean?" Noel asked.

"Since I used a machine that I built while I was in the Academy they would have kept records if I went back. I checked and there never was," Hope explained. "No matter how far in the future I would have traveled it would have been noted that I went back."

"That's not going to stop your friends from trying," Noel pointed out.

"No it's not but…" Hope said looking even sadder. "I'm going to go get some air." He got up and left his unfinished meal behind. Noel debated if he should go after him or not. Hope was obviously upset and wanted to be alone. On the other hand he was still recovering and the monsters had been very aggressive lately. With a sigh Noel got up and followed him.

Hope was standing in the yard looking up at his new Ark. With his pale skin and silver hair the light of the full moon gave him an ethereal glow. Noel never noticed how beautiful Hope was before.

"It looks so odd without the pillar," Hope said without turning around.

"You mentioned that it just disappeared," Noel commented. Hope nodded.

"Along with Fang and Vanille," Hope told him.

"I thought that your friend said he managed to get them out," Noel said now confused.

"Right when the pillar disappeared I heard Sazh say that they also disappeared. I know that they aren't with the others but where ever they are…their safe," Hope said as he rubbed his chest right where is heart was. As Noel watched Hope he realized that he was one of the strongest people that he had ever met but he had this vulnerability to him. It made Noel want to protect him.

"Why don't we go inside and finish our meal," Noel suggested. He was curious how Hope knew or thought he knew about Vanille and Fang but he didn't want him to force it.

"I'm not hungry," Hope said with a shake of his head. Noel tried to keep from sighing. Hope hardly ate anything.

"You're too skinny, you know that," Noel said as he poked him in the side which made Hope yelp.

"Don't do that," Hope said looking slightly put out.

"Then eat more," Noel scolded as he put his hand on Hope's shoulder and guided him back to the house. "Come on let's go. I have to get up early tomorrow and ride to the hunter's camp."

"Why?" Hope asked him curiously.

"Because if you're going to be staying here we're going to be needing something things. Like clothes for you. Mine are a bit big," Noel told him. Hope looked down at the blue shirt and baggy pants with a frown.

"They're not that big," Hope said with a small pout.

"Sure," Noel said with a roll of his eyes. True they were about the same height; Noel just being a little bit taller. But he was a lot broader than Hope. In the last five years he had put on a lot of muscle.

"Thank you," Hope said so quietly and with such a mix of emotions that Noel wasn't sure how to respond.

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll clean up," Noel said no longer feeling hungry himself. Hope opened his mouth like he was going to say something but he didn't. He just nodded and walked into the bedroom.

As Noel lay on the couch that night he couldn't help but to think about the other man sleeping in his bedroom. His worry for Hope was growing. He seemed even sadder tonight than he had been before which was saying something. Thinking back on it Hope hadn't smiled since he found him. There had to be something he could do to change that. The question was what.


	4. Leaving

**AN: **Thanks to ben4kevin and Roxprincess741 for your reviews :) Happy V-day everyone! Here's Chapter 4. Chapter 5 will either be up on Wednesday or Friday depending on my schedule. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

**AN2:** As for Sandra don't worry she's not a Mary-Sue. She won't even be a regular. I don't do the love tri-angle thing. I more for beating the boys up and boy do I have plans for them (evil laugh).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Leaving<strong>

"Are you sure that you'll be alright?" Noel asked for the tenth time that morning.

"I'll be fine," Hope reassured him yet again. If Noel didn't seem so genuinely concerned Hope would have been insulted that the boy…other man didn't think that he could take care of himself. He shook his head. It was hard getting use to the fact that Noel was now the same age as him.

"Maybe I should just stay here and wait for a trader or something," Noel said as he looked toward the horizon.

"Noel I'll be fine. Really. I can fight you know. Lightning and the others taught me how," Hope told him. True he hadn't done a lot of fighting in the past ten years but he made sure that he didn't lose the skills that he had learned. What they had taught him was all he had left of them.

"You're still recovering," Noel told him.

"It's been over a week," Hope countered. If they were going to make living together to work Noel was going to have to start trusting him.

"I know it's just…" Noel said and then shook his head. "Take it easy while I'm gone. Okay. Don't do anything stupid."

"Just go already," Hope said as he shoved Noel out the front door.

"Right, right," Noel said as he headed to where he kept the lone chocobo penned. "Now I'll be gone for at least five days but no more than a week."

"I know. You showed me where all of the settlements were on the map," Hope reminded him. Noel nodded.

"I suppose I should get going," Noel said as he finally got on the back of the chocobo.

"Noel I really will be alright," Hope told him.

"I…I'll see you soon," Noel said and then rode away.

Hope watched him leave with mixed feelings. It always seemed like people were leaving him. If he was honest with himself he was just as nervous as Noel was about him leaving but for different reasons. While Noel seemed worried that he couldn't take care of himself Hope was worried that he wouldn't come back.

Hope watched him ride away until he was nothing but a spec off in the distance. Not knowing what else to do he went back into the house feeling even more lost. He couldn't remember the last time that he was alone and he had nothing to work on.

He spent the last ten years studying and working for the Academy for one reason only and from what Noel told him he accomplished that. Hope didn't know what to do with himself now. It didn't help that he was sent to Noel's time instead of back with his friends. Anytime he thought about them it hurt. He wanted to see them again but in a way he didn't. The last thing Hope wanted was them getting injured or disrupting the timeline because of him.

Feeling exhausted even though he had only been up for a few hours Hope laid down on the couch. He had never realized how uncomfortable it was. He should have given Noel his bed back days ago. He had offered to take the couch once but Noel refused.

Noel had him really confused. The man was either hovering around him and treating him like he was going to break or distant and cold. Hope hadn't meant t to disrupt his life; not that he had any choice in the matter. Noel and him still hadn't talked about their living arrangement. He just said that he would be picking up some things because Hope would be staying there.

Maybe Noel really didn't want him here and he was just trying to be nice. It was obvious that the man valued his privacy. The closest settlement was a hurter's camp and that was over a day's ride away. He knew that Noel could go months without seeing another person.

He would have to talk about it with Noel when he got back. Hope wouldn't think about Noel not coming back. He couldn't. If Noel disappeared on him Hope knew that he wouldn't survive that.

It took Noel two days to get to the hunter's camp instead of the normal day and a half. The weather was being unpredictable. What made it worse was the fact that he had left Hope by himself. He was every quickly becoming attached to the other man and if something happened to Hope while he was gone he wouldn't forgive himself.

He knew that Hope could defend himself. Noel had seen him do it but…he couldn't explain it. The more time Noel spent with him the more he wanted to look after him. It was confusing. He never felt this way before. True he wanted to protect his Yeul and then he wanted to protect Serah but it was different with Hope.

"Hey there Noel," Sandra said as he walked into her shop. The Hunter's camp that Noel went to for supplies was also a trader's camp.

"Hey," he said as he smiled at her. Sandra was a very ambitious woman. She actually owned a lot of the trading posts in the other settlements. This meant that she had goods that they otherwise couldn't get. Like things they could only find in Academia "It's been over a month since you've been here."

"I've been busy," Noel said as he began to look through the clothes. He was picking out mostly pale blues and off whites. He figured with Hope's coloring that he would look good in them. He then spotted a midnight blue outfit that would look stunning on Hope.

"These clothes are kind of slim and tame for you," Sandra commented.

"They aren't for me," Noel said as he started to put the clothes on a pile and realized that he had more than he realized.

"If they aren't for you who are they for?" Sandra asked as she began to fold them.

"My…" Noel started to say and then stopped. What was Hope to him? He was more than just a friend and housemate but what?

"Oh I see," Sandra said with a smile.

"It's not like that," Noel said quickly.

"Right," Sandra said with a smirk and Noel rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to put this on your tab?"

"That would be great and could you wrap it up to. I need to get a few other supplies and then I'm going to be heading back," Noel told her anxious to get home.

"You're going to start to head back tonight?" Sandra asked and Noel nodded. "Did you take a look outside? A storm is coming and it's coming in fast. There's no way you can get to the shelter before it hits."

"I guess not," Noel said as he heard thunder boom in the distance. The shelters were set up along the main routes to make it easier to travel between the settlements.

"You're worried," Sandra said looking a bit surprised.

"He's just getting over a serious injury," Noel said as he watched the storm roll in.

"I'm sure that he'll be fine," Sandra said trying to sound reassuring. "Is there anything else I can help you get?"

"Actually there is," Noel said and pulled out his list and Sandra laughed.

"Whoever this person is must be someone special," she said.

"He is," Noel agreed. He may not know what Hope was to him but he did know that the man was special.


	5. Need

Thanks for the reviews!

**ben4kevin and Roxprincess741:** Yes Sandra got it unlike Noel and Hope she isn't blind to the obvious :)  
><strong>Rizuvel:<strong> I hope it was a good emotional  
><strong>ccsakura21:<strong> Hope you other personality isn't disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Hope felt depressed as he looked out the window. It had been storming for over a week now and it had been nine days since Noel had left. To say that he was worried would be an understatement. If it wasn't for the storm Hope would have believed that Noel disappeared like everyone else. If he was being completely honest with himself he was still worried that might be the case.

There was a bright flash of lightning and loud bang of thunder that made the windows rattle. Hope moved away and sat on the couch. He just hoped that Noel was taking cover at the hunter's camp and not trying to get home. He didn't realize it when he first met Noel but after spending a week with him Hoe came to find out that Noel was a worrier.

In some ways it was annoying. He was a grown man and he could take care of himself. In other ways it was nice. It had been so long since someone had taken care of him in any way he almost forgot what it felt like to just let himself relax. Of course when Noel left he took that feeling with him.

Thunder boomed, hail started pounding against the window, the lights flickered and then went out. Hope sighed. The electricity didn't run out this far so Noel ran his home off of a generator. The generator was kept in a small shed next to the house. Normally Hope wouldn't have a problem going out there and fixing it but he wasn't too fond of going out into the storm. Then again if he didn't check it the motor could burn out.

Hope got up and threw the coat on that Noel had loaned him. He grumbled when he had to roll up the sleeves. He really was that much smaller than the other man. He pulled up the hood and ran outside. The wind whipped making the hail feel as if he was being pelted with rocks. He wrenched the door open to the shed and quickly closed the door behind him just as more thunder rumble off in the distance.

Once inside Hope turned on the small battery operated light, took off the coat that was now soaking wet, and began to look over the machine. It wasn't as bad as it could have been but it wasn't good either. Luckily he got plenty of experience fixing and building machinery while he was in the Academy. He grabbed the tools and parts he needed from the top shelf and began to work. It felt good to be doing something that was familiar.

After an hour working on it Hope finally got it running again. He thought that the storm might have calm down by then at least a little bit but he had no such luck. In fact it sounded worse. The hail bouncing off of the shed roof was almost deafening. The thunder was louder too. Hope stopped a moment and listened closer. Something didn't sound right about the thunder. When he heard the thunder again his blood ran cold. He knew that sound. When opened the doors his fears were confirmed. Standing not twenty feet away was a behemoth.

* * *

><p>Noel cursed the foul weather as he looked out in the direction of his home. He had been away for two weeks now and he had a bad feeling that he was needed. He wished that the Hunters still had their weather machine. Noel had asked them about it when he first found the camp but they didn't know what he was talking about it. He decided that he didn't care how bad the weather was tomorrow, he would head home anyway. He needed to get back to Hope. Noel didn't want to leave him alone in the first place and he had been gone a lot longer than he wanted to be.<p>

"What are you planning?" Thaddeus came up and asked him. Thaddeus was the leader of this particular camp.

"I need to leave tomorrow," Noel told him. Out all of the people that he had met since he returned Thaddeus was the one Noel got along best with. The man respected the fact that Noel was choosing to live a solitary life.

"With the way it has been raining there is a good chance that the plains you have to cross have been flooded. You would do your friend no good if you got swept away," Thaddeus told him. Noel sighed knowing that the older man was right.

"I told him that I wouldn't be gone for more than a week and it's been two. I'm worried that he might come looking for me," Noel told him.

"You can see by the clouds that it is storming by your home too. I'm sure that your friend realizes this," Thaddeus pointed out.

"I hope you're right," Noel told him as he watched lightning streak across the sky.

"I am. I have to say I was surprised when Sandra mentioned you have someone living with you now. I know how you value you your privacy," Thaddeus said. Noel recognized it as the man's way of asking him a question without actually asking it.

"Hope's different and he's an old friend that needs me," Noel told him. Thaddeus nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Perhaps you need him as well," Thaddeus said and then left him to his thoughts.

"You better be alright Hope," Noel said as he continued to watch the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Don't kill me for how I ended things with Hope (runs and hides). Good news is I have Chapter 6 done and am working on the next chapter. Chapter 6 will be up by Sunday or maybe earlier. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	6. Searching

**Thanks for all of the lovely reviews!**

**ben4kevin:** Yes Hope can still use his magic but not as well.  
><strong>kingdomheartsgurl369: <strong>Yeah poor Hope and I have alot planned for him  
><strong> Roxprincess741: <strong>Hope does have a tendency to get hurt.  
><strong>OMFGhehehe:<strong> Glad you like a worriedNoel, Because he will do alot of worrying in this story.  
><strong>Rizuvel: <strong>Be afraid be very afraid. (evil laugh)  
><strong>simply anonymous: <strong>yes he still has his boomerang. As for you was watching them. Yes they are a person(s).  
><strong>kaori<strong> **kuni:** The behemoth is the least of their problems. Just wait to you meet the villain.

**AN: **Here's chapter 6. Chapter 7 is done and I am just starting on Chapter 8. I have a lot of projects coming so updates will be slower for awhile. This chapter will have a little more Noel and Hope action. The next two chapters are real heavy on the emotional drama. After that the main story will start. With the villain. A surprise character, two originals, and two cameos! Any guesses on the surprise character?

**AN2: for the sake of drama I am ignoring positions, phoenix downs, and anything that easily brings back a character from the brink of death.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Searching<strong>

Hope hissed in pain as began to once again clean his wound or more like tried to clean. He managed to win the battle with the behemoth but not without a new set of deep scratches and a broken arm. If it had been a full grown one the outcome would have been very different.

After he cleaned them he began to rewrap them; which was difficult thing to do with only one arm. Still he managed to do it. He looked outside and felt his heart sink. It was still raining and it had been two weeks since Noel had left. He feared that something terrible happened to his friend.

Hope decided that tomorrow he would go and look for Noel even if it was raining. He knew that he was injured and he would have to go on foot but it wasn't in him to just sit by and wait. He also wasn't about to lose someone else he cared about. Besides it was his fault that Noel had left in the first place.

He tried to sleep that night but it eluded him. Every time he would drift off he would have a nightmare of Noel dying on the plains. Hope eventually gave up on sleep altogether. He decided on packing his bag for the journey and tried not to think about his dreams. Once the sun was up he grabbed the map that showed where the settlements and shelters were then headed off.

* * *

><p>As soon as the rain turned into a drizzle Noel finally decided to head home. The ground was pure mud and what made it worse was that he had bought so much stuff that he had to get a wagon to put it all in; not to mention the second chocobo. The muddy ground was almost impossible to get through.<p>

Noel eventually gave up on driving and walked next to it instead. He kept having to dig its wheel's out of the mud. In fact the going was so slow that Noel ended up staying at the first shelter; he usually bypassed this one on his way home.

When he woke up that morning wet and to find very angry chocobos. It took him a good long while into coaxing them to once again pull that wagon. Luckily the drizzle had turned into a light mist. Even though it made traveling slightly more comfortable it was still a slow and arduous process.

It was around midday or what Noel assumed was midday; he couldn't be sure as dark, gray, clouds still covered the sky that he saw someone walking along the path towards him. At first he thought that it was an old man by how slow they were walking and the color of their hair. When he got closer Noel realized that he had been mistaken on who the person was. He tethered the chocobos to the nearest tree and hurried over to them.

"Hope what do you think you're…" Noel started to scold but it died on his lips when Hope launched himself at him.

"Noel you're alright…" Hope said sounding completely exhausted.

"I'm fine," Noel said surprised by the other man's show of emotion. As he returned Hope's hug Noel could feel that he was trembling.

"When you didn't come back I thought that you…" Hope said as he tightened his grip.

"I got delayed by the storm," Noel told him having a feeling that there was something else driving Hope to look for him. Noel reluctantly pulled out of the hug and frowned when he looked at his friend. Much like himself Hope was covered in mud but it was the fact that the other man's right arm was in a sling and the fact that he could see bandages peeking out of the collar of his shirt that had him worried. "What happened to you?"

"Got attacked by a young behemoth," Hope said nonchalantly.

"You what! When did this happen?" Noel asked.

"A few days ago. The generator stopped so I went out to fix. That's when I heard it in the yard. It didn't give me much choice but to fight it," Hope said still looking calm.

"So you came out in this weather on foot and inured!" Noel yelled.

"I thought that you might be in trouble," Hope said his eyes turning cold.

"I told you I got delayed because of the storm," Noel told him feeling upset himself. He couldn't believe that Hope would come out in his condition to look for him.

"I didn't know that when I left. All I knew was that you weren't back yet and the reason you left in the first place was because of me. If something were to happen to you…" Hope said with such a mix of emotions in his voice that Noel knew that Hope actually believed that something had happened to him.

"Hope I…" Noel said as he reached out to his friend but Hope pulled out of his reach so he let his hand fall limply to his side. "I understand what you're saying. I really do. How do you think I would feel to know that you died rescuing me."

"I had dreams, nightmares really of you being dying on the plains," Hope said quietly. "I couldn't sit by and do nothing." Noel felt his blood run cold at Hope's admission of his dreams.

"Do you have these types of dreams often?" Noel asked afraid of the answer he was going to get.

"No," Hope said looking confused. "I mean I had a few when I was a l'cie but never before or since really."

"That's good," Noel said as he sat down right where he was. It was a relief to know that Hope wasn't able to see the timeline. He could protect the other man for almost anything but not from that.

"Noel are you alright?" Hope asked worry shining through his eyes as he kneeled down next to him. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. It's just been a long few days," Noel said as he looked up at his friend and saw Hope looked just as exhausted and weary as he felt. "Listen I'm sorry that I snapped at you I…"

"Don't worry about it," Hope said giving him an understanding look. Hope then held out his hand which Noel accepted. "Come on. If we hurry we can make it to the shelter before nightfall."

"Right," Noel said as he let Hope help him to his feet.

"Let's go back and get the wagon," Noel said as he pointed back to where he had left it.

The two of them slowly made their way back not really talking. There was this odd sort of tension between them. Noel was afraid with Hope's injuries that he would have trouble keeping up but the other man did surprising well. Noel kept on of his job of getting the wagon out of the mud and Hope took over of handling the chocobos. The animals surprising listened to Hope very well. In fact Hope did better with them than he did.

It took them a better part of the day to get to the shelter and by the time they reached it they were exhausted. The shelters weren't the most comfortable of places and they weren't meant to be. They were set up to protect travelers from the weather and the monsters.

"You sure did get a lot of stuff," Hope said once they were both inside.

"The winters here are harsh. I wanted to make sure we have everything that we need," Noel told him. Hope nodded looking lost in thought.

"I never intended to cause you so many problems," Hope said as he began to work on getting a fire going.

"You're not causing me problems. Now get over here so I take a look at your injures," Noel told him.

"I've already taken care of them," Hope said hesitantly.

"I would feel better if I could look them over," Noel pressed.

"Alright," Hope said with a sigh and then gingerly pealed his shirt off wincing as he did so.

"Sit down and let me do that," Noel said. Hope glared at him but sat down on the edge of the one bed next to him.

Noel hissed as he unwrapped the bandages that went around Hope's chest and back when they revealed the red, angry scratches that started on his left shoulder, went diagonally across his back, and ended on his right hip. He didn't know how Hope was up and walking with these let alone trekking across a muddy landscape.

"If I could still use magic I would have these healed in no time," Noel said as he carefully began to clean the wounds. It worried him that they were such a bright red.

"You can't use your magic anymore," Hope said as he pulled away slightly.

"Sorry," Noel said with a wince. One of Hope's scratches had gotten dirty and he needed to get it clean. "Yeah. Ever since I returned I can't use anything."

"I can if I really concentrate but it tires me out. Healing completely exhausts me and I can't seem to heal myself…" Hope sighed. "Maybe that's why…"

"Why what?" Noel asked as he got out some clean bandages and began to rewrap Hope's scratches.

"Nothing," Hope said with a shake of his head.

"It not nothing if it has you this upset," Noel said as he moved so he was facing Hope wanting to look at his arm next. Hope shook his head and Noel knew he wouldn't get any more out of him. More gently than when he looked at Hope's back Noel check over Hope's arm. Hope only hissed once when he unwrapped it but he paled considerably when Noel began to look it over.

"It's definitely broken but it feels like a clean break," Noel said as he put the splints back in place and rewrapped it.

"I figured as much," Hope said his voice sounding a bit strained.

"Why don't you take the bed tonight," Noel offered. Even though Hope was trying to hide it Noel could tell that he was in a lot of pain.

"No it's bad enough that I have taken your bed back ho…back at your house. I am not going to do it here too," Hope said a stubborn edge to his voice.

"Hope you're injured," Noel thought that he would point out.

"I said I'm fine!" Hope snapped. Then as if to prove his point he grabbed the extra blanket and laid down on the floor.

Not feeling like arguing Noel thought that he would just let him be or that was his plan. He could here Hope rolling over trying to get comfortable. Noel ended up watching him for a while. Hope would lay on his stomach, rollover wince as soon as his back hit the floor then roll back over to his stomach. His arm, which should have been elevated, was either by his side or near his face.

"I can't sleep," Noel said as he sat up. Hope opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Why not?" Hope asked.

"You," Noel said a little more harshly than he intended.

"Sorry," Hope said as he looked away from him hurt in his eyes.

"That's not what I meant," Noel said quickly. "I can tell that you're in pain. I wish you would just take the bed."

"I told you that I don't want to take the bed from you again," Hope said looking tired and sad. Noel couldn't stand it when he looked like that.

"Why don't we just share it," Noel said and then realized what he said. It didn't help that Hope looked so surprised.

"Isn't the bed a little small?" Hope asked uncertainly.

"Not really," Noel said trying to sound casual about it. "Come on." He then held up the blanket. Hope only hesitated a moment before he got up.

"The ground is cold anyway," Hope muttered as he climbed into bed and Noel lowered the blanket.

It took a moment for them to get situated; it complicated the fact that Hope had to lay on his stomach. The bed was smaller than Noel original thought. The bed was so small that Hope had to lay half on top of him. Noel, surprisingly, wasn't bothered by this. He actually found it comforting. It had been a long time since he had let anyone get close to him. It was nice knowing that he wasn't alone.


	7. Home Again

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**ben4kevin: **No not Snow but good guess :) Actually Snow might pop up in a flashback type thingy.  
><strong>madapocket:<strong> Yes Hope is being overly stubborn but he has his reasons.  
><strong>simply anonymous:<strong> Wow that's a lot of guesses but its not future Noel. I think he would get jealous of himself though. Lol. Maybe someone should write that story ;)  
><strong>Roxprincess741: <strong>Good guess but it's not Yuel. As for the two sharing a bed I am a sucker for cuddling.  
><strong>OMFGhehehe:<strong> Noel just does want to help and that's partly what Hope has a problem with. As for why you'll have to wait to find out why but not long.  
><strong>Rizuvel: <strong>Thanks for reading this story even though you were unsure about it. I hope I don't disappoint.

**AN: **I was going to wait to put this chapter up and make it longer but I thought you would rather have a short chapter than have to wait a week or more to read something. Luckily I have one project done and now I need to work on the other. Chapter 7 and 8 are so far the hardest chapters I have had to write for this story. Lots of emotions going on. Chapter 8 will probably be up next Wednesday or Thursday. Please leave a review I do love reading them!

**AN2: **Question do you mind short chapters and quicker updates or would you rather longer chapters with a longer wait?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 7 Home Again<strong>

Hope felt a sense of relief when they finally arrived back at Noel's home. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been this sore or exhausted. It didn't help that he hardly got any sleep the night before. Sleeping next to Noel had been a new experience for him and a confusing one. He usually didn't like being that close to someone but it was different with Noel.

"What's that?" Noel asked sounding surprised. Hope looked at where Noel was pointing and shook his head. He thought it was very obvious

"That the behemoth," Hope told him.

"You said it was small!" Noel yelled clearly upset.

"No I said it was young," Hope countered.

"It could have…" Noel said his voice trailing off.

"But it didn't," Hope told him. He knew it didn't do any good to think that way. Noel looked between him and the animal a few more times before he sighed.

"Why don't you go and use the shower first." "Noel as he unhitched the chocobos from the wagon.

"But what about unloading the wagon?" Hope asked.

"There's not much you can do with one arm Hope. Now go and shower," Noel told him once again with a parental tone. "And be careful with those scratches."

"I will," Hope said as he gave in with a sigh. It never did any good to argue with the other man. Especially with the mood he was in.

Once inside the bathroom Hope stripped off his muddy wet clothes; he had never been so dirty in his entire life. He put on the shower as hot as it would go. The hot water stung the scratches on his back but it felt good on his sore and stiff muscles.

With the use of only one arm it took him it was extremely difficult to get his hair clean and the fact that it was caked with mud didn't help matters any. He had just about finished when he heard the door open.

"Hope you okay in here?" Noel asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry I didn't mean to take this long," Hope told him as he looked around the curtain the other man. To him it looked as if Noel was nervous. Very nervous.

"Don't worry about it," Noel said. "Um…I got you some new clothes. I'll leave them on the sink. Leave your shirt off so I can rewrap you."

"I can manage," Hope told him.

"I know but it will be easier if I do it," Noel said.

"No offense Noel but you're still covered in mud and you'll just get the bandages dirty," Hope thought that he would point out.

"I guess you're right," Noel said with a sigh and then left.

Hope quickly finished his shower not wanting to make Noel wait longer. He then saw that the clothes Noel had picked out for him and was surprised. Hope thought that they would be bright and colorful like Noel's but they weren't. It was the opposite. The pants where an off-white color, the shirt was a very pale blue and there was a jacket that was the same color as the pants. Hope put on the pants and grabbed the shirt and jacket before heading back into the main room. Noel was setting out the first aid stuff on the table.

"Shower's free," Hope said. Noel looked up from his task and his face turned a bright red. "You feeling alright?"

"Fine," Noel said quickly. "I…ah…I'm going to take that…ah….shower. Everything you need for your back is on the table." Noel then quickly headed into the bathroom without looking at him.

Hope watched him go feeling a bit confused. Noel was acting awfully jittery. He hoped that the other man wasn't getting sick. After all of that traveling though it wouldn't surprise Hope if he had come down with something. Deciding that he would check on Noel after he got out of his shower Hope started on rewrapping his back. It was difficult but he managed. He tried putting on his new shirt after but he couldn't fit his broken arm through it so he ended up wearing only the jacket. Noel finished his shower shortly after that. He came out full dressed and his long brown hair was in braid.

"How was your shower?" Hope asked.

"It…I…don't you like your shirt?" Noel asked his face still a bright red.

"My arm didn't fit through the sleeve," Hope said as he frowned at the other man. "Noel are you feeling alright?"

"Fine," Noel said with a shake of his head.

"You don't look fine. Maybe you caught a cold or something," Hope said as he put his hand on Noel's forehead. "You actually feel a bit warm."

"I think I'm just tired," Noel said as he abruptly pulled away.

"Why don't you go and lay down. I'll make us something to eat," Hope suggested and Noel gave him a skeptical look. "I can cook with one arm. Now go and get some descent sleep." Hope then shoved the other man towards the bedroom.

"I know when I'm not wanted," Noel said as he put his hands up in surrender.

Hope shook his head as he began to get things ready for their meal. He had never pictured his life turning out this way. Even after all of the stuff that they had been through; Hope always believed that they would be together again one day but it looked as if it wasn't going to happen. He felt tears come to his eyes but he pushed them back. Him crying wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Hope?" Noel said as he came up behind which made him jump.

"I thought you were resting," Hope said as he tried to calm himself. If he saw Noel now he didn't know if he could hold back the tears.

"I just came to get a book. Are you alright?" Noel asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. Lunch should be ready soon," Hope told him wanting the other man to go back to the bedroom. He didn't want to cry by himself and he definitely didn't want to cry in front of Noel.

"You don't sound fine," Noel pressed. Hope was once again going to tell him that he was fine but a sob came out instead. He quickly covered his mouth wanting to keep the next one in and hoping that Noel hadn't heard the first.

"Why won't you look at me?" Noel asked softly. Hope shook his head. He did not want to do this now. He didn't have a choice though as Noel gently spun him around by the shoulder. "Talk to me Hope, please."

That was all it took for all the emotions that he had been trying so hard to hold in to break free. First one tear fell and then another. Before Hope knew it he was sobbing.

"Hope what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Noel asked worry shinning in his eyes.

"No…yes…" Hope said trying to explain how he was feeling. "It's just…"

"It'll be alright," Noel said as he pulled him into a hug. At first Hope was tempted to pull away but he couldn't remember the last time someone held him like that. It felt nice. It made him feel safe.

"I miss them," Hope sobbed into the man's shoulder.

"I know," Noel said as he tightened his hug, "but I'm here for you."


	8. Opening Up

**AN: **First I am so, so sorry that it took me so long to get an update for this story. First I had writers block. Then I got Tales of Graces F (very fun game by the way), then I got a Nook for my b-day ( thousands of books instantly!), then more life troubles. Then I got an idea for an original story. I need to write the basic idea down so I wouldn't forget it. Then to top it off FF was being a pain and yeah...

Now review thanks :)

ben4kevin: I'm glad you liked the ending! I promise to try and do quicker updates.

madapocket: Someone(s) will look for Hope. As for who...

Roxprincess741: You will see a lot more of a blushing Noel in the next chapter ;)

simply anonymous: I will try to do longer chapters but (crosses fingers) there won't be such a long wait between chapters.

icekitsune13darkfire: No worries I actually like questions! As for why Hope can't heal himself. There is a deeper reason and it will be answered...eventually.

OMFGhehehe: I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for the wonderful comments!

.stitchesXx: I know poor Hope. And I haven't even started the real drama yet. Just wait until chapter 10 (evil laugh)!

ccsakura21: Maybe or it could have been...*cough*...*cough*...sorry cold.

NekoEiko: I'm a sucker of cuddling too! There is going to be a lot of it in this story :)

Well here's Chapter 8. I was originally going to make it longer but after such a long wait I wanted to give you something. Hope people are still reading this. Anyway please leave a review. I love reading them and hearing what you guys think.

**Happy Mother's Day to all of the Moms, Aunties, Grandmas and all women and girls! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Opening Up<strong>

The last thing Noel expected when he went out to get a book was for Hope to break down on him. Then again he really shouldn't have been surprised. He knew that something had been weighing on the other man since he had found him.

Noel managed to maneuver them into the living room so they could sit on the couch. It was a little difficult as Hope didn't seem to want to let go of him. Something that was odd for the other man. One of the things he learned about Hope was that he liked his personal space.

Hope continued to cry like his world was ending and Noel was at a loss. He had never really comforted anyone before. He thought this situation was beyond him. Then a distant memory began to surface; a very distant long forgotten memory.

He couldn't remember why but he came back into the house crying. His grandmother picked up, sat down with him, and sang him a lullaby. Noel couldn't remember the words but he did remember the melody. So he so pulled Hope closer until he was practically on top of him and hummed Hope his grandmother's song.

It seemed to work as Hope relaxed more against him and his sobs weren't as harsh. Over an hour later Hope's sobs had nearly stopped. Noel looked down to see that Hope had cried himself to sleep. He let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through Hope's silky hair. The feelings Hope was stirring up were confusing him.

Needing time to think and having things to do Noel carefully maneuvered Hope so he was lying on the couch instead of him. Hope made a small sound of protest so Noel covered him with the blanket he kept on the back of the couch hoping that it would help. It seemed to have worked as Hope once again settled down.

Noel then immediately headed outside and began to lay out the supplies he had gotten. He had bought the materials to make a second bed. He figured that now would be a good time to build it. After sharing a bed last night and Hope crying himself to sleep on him Noel figured that sharing a bed with him again wouldn't be a good idea. He honestly didn't think that his emotions could handle it.

Not that he didn't like sharing a bed with Hope but that was the problem. The other man was stirring up all of these feelings he never knew that he could feel and that was frightening. He didn't want to get attached to Hope. Noel knew that it was only a matter of time before the others came to collect Hope and he would leave.

That was another problem. Where were they? If Hope just disappeared on him nothing would stop him from finding the other man. When the others showed up if they didn't have a good reason for why it took them so long he would have to have a talk with them. Especially after everything Hope did to help them.

Noel had just finished building the frame of the bed when he heard the front door open. He turned around to see a sheepish and embarrassed looking Hope. The other man's hair was sleep tussled which made him look even cuter. Noel shook his head to get rid of that thought. He could not think of Hope that way. The other man was his friend. Not only that but he was very vulnerable right now so Noel would feel like he was taking advantage of him. Not that he was even thinking about starting a relationship with Hope it wasn't that he didn't want to…Noel let his head fall rather hard on the newly made bed. Why did life have to be so complicated?

"Are you alright?" Hope asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine," Noel said as he rubbed his now sore forehead. Hope nodded and looked down at the ground; his hair covering his face.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted I…"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Noel said cutting him off. The last thing he wanted to hear was Hope apologizing for being upset.

"I acted like an idiot," Hope said still not looking at him.

"Hope you didn't act like an idiot. You're upset. It's understandable," Noel told him as he got up.

"But you…"

"I've had five years to adjust. Believe me when I tell you that at first I was a wreck," Noel said once again cutting him off.

"You were only eighteen. I'm in my twenties. I'm an adult. I should be able to handle it," Hope countered. Noel sighed. For some reason Hope seemed determined to be hard on himself. There had to be something else bothering Hope besides his friends not showing up.

"Hope if there's something bothering you I'll listen," Noel told him worried. It wasn't good to keep everything all pent up like that.

"Do you think I'm weak?" Hope asked so quietly Noel wasn't even sure that he spoke.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" Noel asked surprised by the question.

"I just…I don't know. I've been thinking," Hope said.

"About," Noel pressed. He was relieved that Hope was finally opening up to him. If he was ever going to get better he needed to talk about it.

"I know from the documents that I found and from what you and Serah said that Lightning gave everyone dreams. Asking for their help. But she never gave me a single one. And you treat me like I can't take care of myself. There has to be a reason for that. Either I can't be trusted or I'm weak."

"Hope you are far from weak. Anyone that can kill that and be un-phased by it," Noel said as he pointed at the dead behemoth and shuddered at the thought of that thing attacking Hope, "is far from weak. I for one don't think you're weak. The reason I treat you like an invalid is because you basically are one.

"When I found you, you were half-dead; from fighting hordes of monsters. Now you have a broken arm. Trust me when you are better you'll be helping out more," Noel told him even though he didn't want to. The last thing he wanted was for Hope to get hurt again. The need to protect the other man was growing stronger.

"As for Lightning. You were what…twelve or thirteen?" he asked

"Something like that," Hope told him.

"Then that's your answer. In her eyes you were a child. She probably wanted you to have a childhood and not have to worry about everything that was going on," Noel told him.

"How could I not. Serah said that she saw her after… and then everyone else disappeared on me. My mom died during the purge and my dad died before he reached Pulse. They were all that I had left and I didn't know what happened to them. Of course I would do everything within my power to help them," Hope said sounding tired. Not physically tired but just tired. Noel couldn't help but notice despite how young Hope looked he also looked extremely old. It was obvious to see that he had been through a lot.

Noel wasn't sure what to say to that. It would have made sense that Lightning didn't want to involve Hope because he was so young when it all happened. He was also sure that Lightning didn't know about Hope's father. When he really thought about he couldn't help but wonder how different everything would have been if Lightning did send Hope those dreams.

"Maybe that's why Lightning didn't," Noel said eventually. "Look at everything that you accomplished. You wouldn't have been able to do any of that if you had been looking for her."

"You really believe that?" Hope asked quietly.

"I do," Noel said with a nod. He actually believed that it was a mixture of the two but he wasn't about to tell Hope that.

"What are you working on anyway?" Hope asked. Noel could tell that his friend was trying to change the subject. There was now a light io his eyes that wasn't there before so he decided to let it slide.

"It's a bed! Can't you tell," Noel said with a big smile.

"A bed? What for?" Hope asked looking curious.

"You of course," Noel told him.

"Me?" Hope asked his eyes going wide.

"Yes you," Noel said with a roll of his eyes. "If you're going to be living here you can't sleep on the couch."

"I…thank you Noel," Hope said and for the first the other man smiled.

Noel's heart did flip-flops. After seeing that Noel knew that he was completely and utterly screwed. He was falling for Hope and falling hard. There was no way he could ignore his growing feelings any longer. He finally got Hope's smile. Now all Noel had to figure out was how to get Hope's heart.


	9. Beginnings

**AN: **Here's the latest chapter!

**Review Thanks!**

madapocket: Glade you liked the chapter :)

ben4kevin: They are cute together aren't they!

NekoEiko: Yay! Melting hearts was what I was going for!

simply anonymous: They were smitten with each other! It just took them that long to figure it out.

HopeReincarnated: Thanks! Glad you are liking the story.

thewhitespirit: Here's your update. Hope I don't disappoint ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Beginnings<strong>

Ever since his _breakdown_ Hope couldn't help but notice that Noel was different. The man almost seemed nervous around him. In fact Noel reminded Hope very much of the many girls at the academy. They would never look him in the eye, they would stutter when they spoke to him, and they would blush a lot. He could never understand why they did it and he had no clue why Noel would be doing it.

Maybe he was just the type of person that wasn't meant to get along with others. He always had a difficult time making friends even before he became a l'cie. That wasn't an excuse though. If he had done something to upset Noel then he needed to find out what he had done and apologize. It was the least he could do after everything the other man had done for him.

Hope grabbed his jacket as it was getting much cooler and headed outside. Noel had left early that afternoon to go hunting. Hope had offered to go along but Noel said he could do it himself. Even though the splints had come off several days ago Noel still didn't like the idea of taking him along. It was obvious that Noel didn't want his company but he was going to get it anyway. Hope had to fix whatever was wrong between them.

Noel never traveled too far away from the house so it didn't take Hope too long to find the other man. He was currently fighting a megistotherian. Noel seemed to be holding his so Hope decided not to distract him. Instead he kept his eyes open for gorgonopsids as several of the animals often hung around when one of the larger animals was near. He got his boomerang out just in case.

It was a good thing that he did to. As soon as Noel used a finishing move on the megistotherian Hope saw a gorgonopsids sneaking up on the other man. He decided the he would use some of his magic as he wanted to take it out in one shot. He knew that it would tire him out but he didn't want to take the chance of Noel getting hurt. Better that he be tired than something happen to Noel. The other man meant a lot to him and he didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

The animal pounced. Hope threw his boomerang and he couldn't help but feel some excitement as he saw fly through the air with one of his spells. Until this moment he hadn't realized that he had missed doing this. Even though he had lived on Pulse while he was in the Academy they hadn't let him do things like this. He was too _important_. Not to mention that he didn't want them to find out that he could still use his magic. They would ask too many questions that he wouldn't be able to answer.

Hope let out a small cheer as it hit the monster in the chest and it went flying back. It hit the ground with a loud thud and laid still. His boomerang came flying back to him and Hope easily caught it. He felt tired from doing the spell but he could cast another if he needed to.

He watched as Noel looked behind to find the dead animal. Noel then looked around almost frantically. When his eyes landed on him Hope couldn't even begin to tell what the other man was thinking; there was such a mix of emotions on his face. Noel then slowly started making his way towards Hope.

"What are you doing here?" Noel asked a slight edge to his voice.

"Saving your life," Hope snapped not liking the tone of Noel's voice.

"I had it under control," Noel said with a wave of his hand.

"Under control?" Hope asked in disbelief.

"Yes under control," Noel snipped.

"If I hadn't been here that animal would have ripped you to shreds!" Hope shouted the reality of what could have happened finally sinking in.

"I…you should be at home," Noel said with a shake of his head.

"My splints came off a few days ago, remember," Hope told him as he held up his now completely healed arm.

"That doesn't mean that I want you hunting with me!" Noel yelled. Hope wasn't overly surprised but the other man' statement but it still hurt and more than he thought it would.

"Fine you don't want my help bring them home yourself," Hope said as he turned around and headed back towards home. In doing so he missed the look of devastation that crossed Noel's face.

Hope fumed all the way back to the house. His apology couldn't have gone worse. It didn't help matters any that Noel's words had hurt him. What made it even more confusing was that he didn't know why. It was true that Noel was the only friend that he had left but there was more to it than that. There was something _different_ about the other man. What Noel thought of him really mattered.

Even though Noel told him he thought that he wasn't weak Hope wasn't sure that he believed him anymore. Why else would Noel not want him to go hunting with him. When he thought back on it whenever he offered to go along with Noel and Serah they always told him no. It hurt him when Lightning thought him weak but with Noel it actually made his heart ache.

He was never really able to prove to Lightning and the others that he could help and he would never be able to. Hope wasn't going to let that happen with Noel. There had to be away to show Noel that he could help. Be of use. He didn't want to live off the other man he wanted to live with him. Not be a burden.

Maybe if Hope went hunting by himself that would show Noel. Hope walked into their home and studied one of the maps; Noel had a lot of them. After he had his route planned he marked it on a second map and left a note for Noel. He may be upset with the other man but he knew that Noel would worry if he came back and found him gone. After he had that taken care of Hope packed a small bag of supplies just in case and headed off.

As Hope walked he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. He couldn't figure out why the other man's opinion mattered so much. His friends' opinions had mattered but more like older siblings especially where Lightning, Fang, and Snow were concerned. Sazah was like an uncle. Vanille was an odd one. She was like a doting big sister. The one that looked after him emotional. He never had to prove anything to her.

Noel did not fit into the sibling category as he didn't treat Hope like a brother at all. For some reason this made Hope happy. The last thing Hope wanted was for Noel to treat him like a brother. Of course Noel also treated him like he couldn't do anything which frustrated him beyond belief. The man was confusing. But if he wasn't like a sibling then what was he to Hope.

The man was a friend but he was so much more than that. Hope never felt this way about anyone before. What he need was someone to talk to. Maybe they could help him understand what he was feeling but the only person that he knew was Noel and this was a conversation he did not want to have with the other man. Just the idea of it made his face heat up. Whatever these feelings were he would have to figure them out by himself.

* * *

><p>Noel just stood there as he watched the smaller man walk away. He couldn't believe he had said that. Of course Hope misunderstood him. Hope believed that Noel thought him weak or he couldn't take care of himself. That was far from the truth. He just didn't want to see Hope hurt again. If something happened to Hope he wouldn't be able to handle it. Once he finally accepted his feelings for Hope he came to realize how much the other man truly meant to him.<p>

After Noel could no longer see Hope he let out a sigh. He was supposed to be winning Hope's heart not driving him away. Not really caring about his hunt anymore Noel left the kills behind; something would eat them soon enough. He very slowly started to make his way home. He wanted to give Hope time to cool off. Noel also wanted to think about how he was going to tell Hope how he felt about him. Even if Hope didn't return his feelings Noel wanted him to know. If he didn't they would never truly be able to get along.

As he walked home Noel started thinking of ways that he could tell Hope. He could just blurt it out and be straight forward. Make a fancy dinner and explain. Maybe he could be all romantic about it and tell Hope in some creative way. He could take him on a starlit walk and tell him then.

By the time Noel made it back to the house it was nearly dark out and he had thought of at least twenty different ways that he could tell Hope. None of them sounded good enough. He was also starting to feel sick. What if Hope didn't feel the same way? He could lose the other man's friendship. Not that he believed Hope would be upset with for how he felt but it would make things awkward between them. Of course things were already awkward.

No longer sure what he was going to do Noel walked in their home only to find it empty. This worried him greatly. Maybe something had happened to Hope. He didn't see any signs of the other man on the way home but he had been lost in thought. He was about to go out and look for him when Noel happened to see the open map on the table.

He went over to look at it to see a path marked along with a note. Noel felt his heart sink as he read it. Hope went out hunting, alone to prove himself to Noel. He felt even worse than he did before. He had never meant for Hope to doubt himself but it seemed he had. He knew that he had been slightly overprotective but it looked as if he took it too far. Especially since Hope didn't understand why. He really wanted to go after the smaller man but Hope needed this and more importantly Noel needed to let him.

Just because Noel decided to let Hope be that did not stop him from worrying. He paced the length of the living room watching the clock as it slowly ticked the seconds. It was moving so slowly he was sure that the thing was broken.

Eventually the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes into hours. It grew dark outside and Noel didn't know how much longer he could wait. Remembering how someone else he knew went hunting alone and didn't return Noel knew that he couldn't wait any longer. He would rather have Hope be upset with him than not have him at all. He opened the door it see a live, albeit, a tired looking Hope.

"Ah…hi," Hope said as he gave him one of his rare shy smiles. Noel feeling so relived at seeing him pulled Hope close and gave him a rather passionate kiss. Noel quickly realized what he was doing and abruptly pulled away. He then quickly left the house not giving Hope a chance to respond.

Hope just stood their rubbing his thumb over his tingling lips. To say the he was stunned was an understatement. His heart was pounding so hard he thought that it would break out of his chest. Noel kissing him was the last thing he expected when he came home. He expected the other man to be upset with him…not…Hope once again rubbed his lips. He needed to find Noel and talk to him. He had to know what the kiss was about. Even though he enjoyed it, a lot, it also confused him.

He walked outside and scanned the horizon. He was relieved when he spotted the other man not too far away from the house. Hope slowly walked over to where Noel was sitting on the ground. Hope sat down next to him. The two of them sat there in silence. Hope kept glancing over at him but Noel was making a point of not looking at him.

"Noel…"

"I'm sorry," Noel muttered still without looking at him.

"Sorry?" Hope asked confused.

"For kissing you," Noel said quietly as he looked down at the ground.

"Oh," Hope said feeling hurt. "If you didn't want to kiss me why'd you do it?"

"It's not that I didn't want to," Noel said finally looking at him. "I'm just sorry for the way I did it."

"Oh," Hope said once again as he felt his face heat up and his heart start to pound.

"We need to talk," Noel said as he got up and dusted off his pants. Hope nodded wordlessly as he too got up. The two of them then walked back to the house in a very awkward silence.

* * *

><p>"So why'd you do? Why did you kiss me?" Hope asked him as soon as they stepped into the house. Noel turned around to look at him. Hope had such a curious expression on his face.<p>

"The same reason anyone kisses someone else," Noel said. Hope just continued to look at him curiously. Noel sighed. "I kissed you because _like_ you."

"Oh," Hope said for the third time but this time he turned a nice shade of scarlet. "No one has ever _liked_ me before."

Now it was Noel's turn to be confused. When he saw Hope at the academy there was always a giggling group of girls and some boys too nearby. It was the same even when he had that research complex on Pulse. Then there was Alyssa. He thought that the two of them were together. She was always, literally, hanging on Hope. It was true that Hope always shrugged her off but Noel always thought that it was because Hope didn't like public displays of affection.

"I always thought that you and Alyssa…" Noel started to say but stopped when Hope paled and plopped down on the couch. "Are you alright?" Noel asked as he sat down next to him. Hope shook his head.

"I'm sorry about Alyssa. That artifact she gave you was a trap. I almost lost you because I trusted her. I should have…"

"That wasn't your fault," Noel said quickly cutting the other man off. "Besides whatever her trap was didn't work." He wasn't about to tell Hope what happened to him and Serah when they went through the Historia Crux that time. The smaller man already carried too many burdens. Noel did not want to add to them.

"I know but still," Hope said with a shrug.

"Come on," Noel said as he put a hand on Hope's shoulder. "Cheer up. This is a confession after all." He felt his heart flutter when the blush returned to Hope's face.

"I don't see how someone like you could like someone like me," Hope mumbled. If it was anyone else saying Noel would thinki that they were playing at being humble but he knew that the other man was serious.

"You have no idea how attractive you are," Noel said as he looked at Hope.

"I'm not attractive," Hope said with a shake of his head. "You on the other hand…"

"You think I'm attractive," Noel said unable to stop the smile that spread across his face. Hope's face turned even redder.

"I…You…" Hope stuttered. "You stole my first kiss!"

"Oh yeah," Noel said feeling extremely lucky to be the person that gave Hope his first kiss. "What did you think?"

"I don't know," Hope said as he looked down at his fingernails suddenly looking bored. You couldn't tell that just seconds ago he had been completely flustered. "I have nothing to compare it to."

"Do I need to give you another demonstration?" Noel asked as he gave Hope what he thought of as a charming smile.

"It might help," Hope said as he looked over at him lazily.

Noel then kissed Hope of the second time that night. This time though he had no plans to pull way and run from the house. He was savoring this kiss. Unlike the last time when it had been out of worry and desperation this time it was because _they_ wanted it. And it was nothing like Noel imagined. It was better. There was something different about kissing Hope than the other people that Noel had kissed. There was no word that Noel knew to describe what that thing was and he doubted that there ever would be.

"So what'd you think?" Noel asked when they finally broke apart.

"Still not sure," Hope said as he looked at him quizzically. "we might have to do that a lot for me to come to an honest conclusion."

"I'm here to please," Noel said with a smile and then kissed Hope again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:<strong> Well there's the end of the story and they all live happily…oh wait yeah there's more. Here's the bitsy at the end of the credits. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>The person made sure that they were properly wrapped in darkness as they watched the two men. They sneered and almost growled at the sight. There was something between. Something special. Anyone with eyes could see that. The men had grown close and they did not like that. That was not acceptable.<em>

_They ran their hand through the rough fur of the silver lobo at their side. They had to stop to the men's_ relationship_. Hope was theirs. They regretted not taking Hope the night that he arrived but they did not have the strength then. But now…now was a different matter entirely. Now they had power. Hope would be theirs._

_First though…first they had to get rid of Noel because as long as he was around Hope would never belong to them. When that man was gone Hope would be at their mercy. After they had claimed Hope then they could put their plan into action. Because then there would be no one to stop them._

_The person then turned around and disappeared into the darkness the silver lobo walking calmly at their side._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3: <strong>Well there's chapter 9 and the villain for the story has been introduced! Trust me they have a lot planed for the boys (evil laugh)! Luckily they might get some help from...*cough*...*cough*...sorry cold. Anyway please leave a review.


	10. Darkness

**AN: **I am so so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Life and family again.

Review thanks!

**thewhitespirit:** Sorry it took so long but you find out who was spying on them in this chapter.

** Kyandee: **I'll work on putting more emotions in the chapters. As for said yeah I know. Trust me I get sick of typing it.

**ben4kevin: **Sorry about the wait for the chapter.

**NekoEiko: **Glad you like the cuteness but there is going to be more drama than cuteness in the next few chapters.

**madapocket: **I know right. Took them long enough! Stupid boys.

** .rain : **Thanks for the cookies and milk :)

**simply anonymous: **Things are about to become very chaotic!

**meiruhamu: **Thank you and they are cute together!

**rebirth-flame: **Thank you for the nice review. And things are about to turn very interesting!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Darkness<strong>

Noel was not jealous or that's what he kept telling himself. Wanting to do something fun before the weather turned bad Noel decided to take Hope to the hunter's camp that he frequented. At the moment Hope was talking, very adamantly, to Jolie. He was Thaddeus' youngest son and he had been on a long hunting trip returning earlier that morning. The man was a year younger than him with dark skin and long dark hair. He also happened to be a kind of ex or at the very least a fling.

"Someone's jealous," Sandra teased as came and stood next to him.

"I am not jealous!" Noel snapped as he turned to look at her.

"Then you won't mind me saying what cute a couple they would make," Sandra said with an impish grin.

"They do not," Noel growled as the glanced back at the other two.

"Of course they do," Sandra said her grin widening. "Just look at them. Jolie is the best example of tall, dark and handsome. Beautiful skin, long dark hair, tall lean build. Hope is just the opposite. Petite build, big innocent eyes, smart and sweet."

"Oh shut up!" Noel said as he stomped away and headed towards his boyfriend.

"I knew you were jealous!" Sandra called after him. Noel choose to ignore her. The woman liked to rile him up.

As Noel neared Hope and Jolie he couldn't hear what they were saying but he could tell that whatever it was Jolie was laying it on thick and Hope was completely oblivious to the flirting. He cleared his throat to let the other two knew that he was approaching.

"Hi Noel," Hope said as the turned around and gave him a small smile. Hope smiled a lot more these days and even though they were still tinged with sadness Noel knew that Hope as on the mend. It scared Noel how even more attached he had become to the other man since they had gotten together.

"Hey," Noel said as he casually threw his arm around Hope's slim shoulders giving Jolie _a back off_ look as he did so.

"Oh," the taller man said with a look of surprise. "Sorry I didn't realize."

"Realize?" Hope asked as he looked between the two men. Noel shook his head. Hope could be so clueless. He had no clue that Jolie had been flirting with him. Jolie sighed and looked disappointed. But then he gave them a charming smile.

"It was nice talking to you Hope. Maybe we can do it again sometime. Noel," the man then gave them a wink and left.

"Do you two not get along?" Hope asked him after Jolie was no longer in hearing range.

"We get along fine," Noel told him unless of course he started flirting with Hope again. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he left so quickly," Hope said as he looked back at the retreating man.

"He just realized that he didn't have a chance," Noel said with a mischievous grin.

"A chance at what?" Hope asked curiously tiling head slightly to the side in what Noel thought was an adorable way. Noel chuckled. Hope really was oblivious when it came to people.

"He was flirting with you Hope," Noel told him.

"No," Hope said with a shake of his head. "We were just talking. Besides why would he flirt with me?"

"You're just too cute for words sometimes," Noel said as he gave Hope a quick kiss making him turn a nice shade of scarlet.

"I'm not cute," Hope muttered as he looked anywhere but at him. Noel smiled. In some ways Hope was very old and in others he was very young. That was just one of many reasons Noel loved him.

"If you say so," Noel told him. "So you want to stay here a few more days or do you want to head back home?"

"We've been here four days already. Might as well go home," Hope said as he looked off at the horizon a contemplative look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Noel asked him.

"Home. I haven't had one since," Hope then shook his head as if he was trying to get rid a bad memory, "let's just say that it's been awhile. But now. Thank you Noel." Hope gave him a small smile and Noel's heart fluttered in his chest. It amazed him how such simple words could have such an effect on.

"I…" Noel said unsure of what he could say to make Hope know how much he meant to him. Noel kissed him again although this time much more passionately. For a moment Noel forgot that they weren't alone that was until he heard someone whistle. They quickly broke apart. Noel looked up to see a smirking Sandra.

"You sure know how to ruin a moment," Noel said as he glared at her.

"Just thought that I would let you know that you guys look good together too," she chuckled and then continued on her way.

"You sure have some interesting friends," Hope said once again blushing.

"Tell me about it," Noel grumbled. He then grabbed Hope by the hand and started to lead him back to the inn. "Come let's go pack so we can leave early tomorrow." He had enough of sharing Hope.

* * *

><p>They were halfway home and staying at one of the shelters. The air was already getting cooler so they were sitting inside. Hope smiled as he saw Noel lounging on the small bed. It had been so long since he did something as simple as this. And it made him happy. There was a time that he didn't think he would ever be this happy again. Still there was a part of him that was worried that it would somehow be taken away.<p>

"You seem to be deep in thought," Noel commented.

"I'm just happy," Hope said not wanting to worry Noel any more than he already did. Noel gave him a sappy smile.

"I'm happy t…" Noel started to say but he was interrupted by what sounded like a small explosion and a bright flash.

Without another word the two of them ran outside to investigate. There was no sign of what caused the noise and the light but there was a person standing there. They were wearing a long black cloak with a hood coming down so low that it covered their face. That was unnerving in and of itself. What made Hope really nervous was the silver lobo standing calming at their side. Hope noticed that Noel had his hand on his sword ready to draw it.

"Who are you?" Hope asked ready to grab his boomerang if the need arose.

"I'm hurt that you don't recognize me," they said as they threw their hood back and Hope's blood ran cold at what he saw. Standing in front of them was Alyssa. Her hair was a lot longer and her eyes were now black but there was no mistaking that it was her.

"Alyssa?" Noel said sounding unsure but his body language didn't change.

"I'm glad someone recognized me," she said with a cold smile.

"What do you want Alyssa?" Hope asked. He wasn't sure if he believed Noel or not about the trap she set not working. But he never told Noel what was in the letter she left behind. He didn't think it important. Now he was regretting it. Noel didn't know how dangerous she was. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He would not let that woman hurt someone he cared about again. This time he would protect Noel.

"What do I want," she repeated and then laughed sending a shiver down Hope's spine. "There are a lot of things but you are first on my list." She then pointed directly at Hope.

"Like hell!" Noel shouted.

"I thought you would say that," Alyssa sighed. "I suppose I should give you a demonstration." The woman raised her hand and the boulder that was near Noel exploded into nothing but dust. After seeing that Hope knew that there was no way that they could fight her with their power level. Hope could barely use his magic and Noel couldn't use his at all.

"If I go with you do you promise to let Noel go?" Hope asked.

"Hope no!" Noel shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to keep you safe!" Hope shouted back.

"Aren't you two sweet," Alyssa said her voice mocking. "But I don't think that's going to work. If Noel is anything like his friend then he won't rest until he gets you back and we can't have that."

Once again she raised her hand although this time it was surrounded by a black light. Things then seemed to go in slow motion for Hope. The light shot from Alyssa's hand and it was headed directly for Noel. Hope didn't even think. He jumped in front of Noel. The black light hit him directly in the chest. It was so cold that it burned. Then it felt as if ice was running through his veins. Then there was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Don't kill me for how I ended the chapter (hides under bed)! I am working on the next chapter now and it will be up within a week. Promise. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	11. Heartbreak

**AN: **Well here's Chapter 11 like I promised! It's a little shorter than I planned but I spent the last several days with my niece and nephews. Even slept in a homemade cave with them! Lesson learned. I am too old to sleep in homemade caves!

**Review Thanks:**

NekoEiko: Need to find a new hiding spot. So you love and hate cliffhangers...ah..?

thewhitespirit: Glad you liked the chapter and I couldn't help but have the girl whistle at them;) But you don't like cliffhangers...ah?

ben4kevin: You don't like cliffhangers either...eh?

rebirth-flame: Glad you like jealous Noel. You'll be seeing more of him. No cliffhangers for you either...oh dear...

madapocket: Noel does not like to share. Especially Hope. Another person that doesn't like cliffies...oh boy...

xXAngelWithDragonWingsXx: Hope does seem in need of hugs:) So you really don't like cliffies...right...

linkgirlz: Yes she does. I didn't like her the moment she grabbed onto Hope but the fangirl in me squealed when he shook her off! Go Hope!

MelodiousDreams: Thank you for giving this story and chance even though you are not a shipper:) All for the Hope snuggling!

Okay. Now on the the chapter. I will have another one up sometime this week. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Heartbreak<strong>

Noel watched as the black light left the woman's hand. He braced himself for the impact. Just before the light reached him something dashed in front of him. It took a moment for his mind to realize what happened. When he did his heart shattered at the sight. Hope was lying crumpled on the ground and not moving.

"Hope!" Noel screamed as he looked down at his quiet boyfriend. Everything in him screamed to go to the fallen man but he couldn't. Not with Alyssa still there. Instead he stepped in front of him and drew his blade. He would not let Alyssa get anywhere near him "What did you do to him?"

"Him!" Alyssa screamed. "That was meant for you. He wasn't suppose to do that. It was suppose to hit you so I could make him come with me."

"You were going to use me against Hope," Noel said as he felt his anger start to rise.

"How else was I going to get him to do what I asked," Alyssa said as she gave him a look as if he was stupid.

"You're a fool if you thought that Hope would help you even if it meant saving me and hurting others," Noel said knowing what he said was true and also knowing that it would destroy Hope to have to make a decision like that.

"He's the fool," Alyssa said with a sneer. "He's no good to me now."

The more the woman spoke the angrier he became. He felt something stir inside. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He knew what it was and felt a small amount of pride. He released it in the form of lighting. The bolt barely missed Alyssa and it went soaring past her.

"It seems that I have underestimated you. I'll have to make sure I am properly prepared for my next visit," the woman said looking surprised. She then turned on her heel and disappeared into the darkness.

As soon as she was gone Noel kneeled down next to the fallen Hope. He gently touched his shoulder and let out a hiss when he felt how cold he was. Noel gently rolled Hope over and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Hope's chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. Noel then began to check Hope over for injuries but found none. The only sign that something was wrong with him was the fact that he was unconscious and unnaturally cold.

"It's going to be alright Hope," Noel said as he took off his own coat and wrapped it around Hope. He then gently picked up the smaller man and carried him back inside the shelter wondering what he was going to do now.

He laid Hope down on the bed and then everything that happened in the last several minutes had sunk in. They had a new enemy and she had done something to Hope. Something that was meant for him. He felt a sob sneak out but he stopped himself from crying. He couldn't let himself fall apart. He wouldn't be any help to Hope if he did that. He needed to be strong.

Needless to say Noel did not get any sleep that night. He was too busy trying to come up with a plan and watching over Hope. The man hadn't moved once the whole night. He almost decided to go to the hunter's camp but he didn't want to put them in danger. Alyssa said that she would be back and there was no way that they would be able to fight her.

Knowing that they couldn't stay there Noel thought it would be best to take Hope home. He carefully wrapped the smaller man in an extra blanket as he was still unnatural cold. He then started for home with an unconscious Hope sitting in front of him sidesaddle on a chocobo; the other one he tethered to his saddle.

"You really need to stop getting hurt Hope," Noel told the other man and then kissed him on his temple. Of course Hope didn't respond and Noel's heart broke a little more. If he wasn't for the feel of Hope's warm breath against his neck he would have thought…Noel shook his head. He would not let himself think that way. He would find some way to help Hope if it was the last thing he did.

Three days later Noel wasn't sure what he was going to do. Hope hadn't improved at all. In fact Noel thought he was getting worse. Hope was even colder and his breath had become slower. Noel wished that there was away the he could contact the others but there wasn't. Him and Hope were on their own.

Noel had tried several times to see if he could use his magic again to heal Hope but nothing would happen. This frustrated him to no end. If he couldn't use his magic then there would be no way to protect Hope from Alyssa when she returned. And he be damned if he let that _woman_ get her hands on Hope.

He looked down at the smaller man and felt his heart break even more. He hated the fact that Hope was hurting and there was nothing he could do to help him. They had just found each other and they both had been through so much. It wasn't right that they should be separated after such a short amount of time.

"I'm sorry Hope," Noel said as he laid his head down on the bed near Hope's unmoving hand. "You would have figured out something by now. You're a smart man. Look at everything that you've done. I'm just a soldier. I'm not really good at the whole thinking thing. But I will stop at nothing to save you. I promise."

The only thing Noel could think of would be to go take Hope to Academia. The smartest people lived there. He knew that the journey would be dangerous what with the weather turning colder and Alyssa out there but he didn't know what else to do. He would not just sit there and watch Hope wither away.

Now having a plan Noel sat up, kissed Hope on the forehead and headed outside so he could take care of the chocobos and pull out the wagon so he could transport Hope easier. He had just started lining the wagon with extra blankets wanting Hope to be as comfortable as possible when he saw a bright flash come from inside the house.

Noel immediately stopped what he was doing and ran inside. Standing near the bed were two people that he had never seen before. After what happened with Alyssa he wasn't about to take any chances.

"If you know what's good for you you'll step away from him," Noel growled as he pulled out his sword.


	12. Visitors

**AN: **Okay I've decide to post this chapter early because I am busy the rest of the week. Now worries though I acutally have the next two chapters writen! Next Chapter will be up sometime this weekend if I have the time. No later than Monday. Promise!

**Review Thanks!**

ben4kevin: I know! That's why I choose her for the villain ;)

madapocket: I know I'm evil and there are alot more cliffies to come!

Kuchiqunkin: Thank you! unfortunately Alyssa has a lot more planned for the boys.

thewhitespirit: At least I put up the next chapter quick. As for Hope...

NekoEiko: Yes more people and there's even more to come!

xXAngelWithDragonWingsXx: Glad you don't totally hate cliffies. Alyssa dying by fire. Now there's a sight :)

rebirth-flame: This story does have a lot of cliffies and yes Hope is kind of a trouble magnet in this story.

Now on with the chapter! Please leave a reivew and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Visitors<strong>

"Who are you?" Noel asked as he slowly scrutinized the two people in front of him. One of them was a tall woman with longish black hair and the other one was a shorter woman who had red hair done up in pigtails.

"Easy there," the woman with the black hair said.

"Don't worry. We're friends," the woman with the pigtails finished.

"Then I ask again who are you?" Noel said as his hold tightened on his sword. He was ready to attack them if they showed the slightest signs of hurting Hope.

"That's a bit complicated," Pigtails said with a small frown.

"Why don't we talk outside," Black Hair suggested. Noel glanced at the sleeping Hope then back up at them. "He'll be fine. We'll only be gone a few minutes."

"No. This could be a trick. You have given me no reason to trust you," Noel told them. This could be a trick of Alyssa's to get him to leave Hope unprotected and there was no way he was going to do that.

"You're protective I see," Black Hair said.

"Hope's been through a lot," Noel said as he glared at them.

"We know. That's why we're here. We just want to talk to you for a minute. Please?" Pigtails asked. Noel looked back down at Hope and his heart clenched. He hated seeing Hope so helpless like that and knowing that he was the reason only made it worse.

"Talk quick," Noel said as he indicated the table with a nod of his head. They were too close to Hope for his liking. Pigtails looked slightly nervous and Black Hair looked frustrated but also pleased.

"Now tell me who you are," Noel said once they were all seated around the table. Noel though made sure that he could keep an eye on Hope from where he sat.

"As for who we are well…" Pigtails said as she looked at the other woman.

"It's better if we just come out and tell him," Black Hair said with a shake of her head. "Fang and Vanille," she said as she pointed to herself first then her companion.

"The Fang and Vanille? The ones from inside the pillar?" Noel asked shocked.

"Ah…yeah," Vanille said.

"But Hope said you vanished same as the pillar," Noel said hoping that they were telling the truth. If they were who they said they were then they were the only ones who could help Hope.

"Again that's complicated," Fang said

"What do you mean?" Noel asked tense. For some reason he was feeling on edge.

"After everything that happened we couldn't send Hope back with the others. He was too involved with the development of the current timeline," Fang explained.

"We wanted to explain that night but we're still getting use to everything," Vanille said.

"Everything?" Noel asked as he frowned at the two women.

"When the timeline had been 'fixed' me and Vanille were given a choice. Either go back to who we were or continue to protect. If you haven't already guessed we choose the later," Fang said.

"So are you goddesses?" Noel asked.

"We're more like guardians," Vanille said and Fang nodded.

"Anyway," Fang said. "When the timeline was changed we had a choice of what to do with Hope. Leave him in that time or send him to you and we choose to send him to you."

"Me?" Noel asked surprised by the revelation. "Why me?"

"Because if we left him there he would have been alone. You were someone he knew plus you were alone too," Vanille said looking sad.

"We have become very protective of Hope. He came to visit us a lot no matter what time he was in. He means a lot to us," Fang said as she looked across the table at him an unreadable look in her eyes.

"He means a lot to me too," Noel said returning her gaze. During the short conversation with these women Noel no longer doubted who they were but for some reason he still felt uneasy.

"I can see that," Fang said as she finally smiled.

"I think we made the right decision," Vanille said no longer looking nervous.

"Why didn't you visit us earlier? Hope misses you both and everyone terribly," Noel said as he looked to one from the other. The two women shared a look.

"Like I already told you were still getting use to being what we are," Fang told him.

"I wanted to explain to you and Hope the night I brought him here but it tired me out more than I thought. All I could do was watch and make sure you came for him," Vanille explained looking upset.

"I on the other hand was checking in on everyone else," Fang said.

"Are they coming for Hope?" Noel asked needing to know. It would hurt if they came for him but he knew that Hope really wanted to see them again.

"They can't," Fang told him. "Lightning, Snow, Serah, and Sazh are no longer able to travel through time and they don't have their powers anymore."

"For the longest time I didn't either," Noel said as he looked down at his hand, "but when we were attacked by Alyssa I called my magic. I've tried to use it since to heal Hope but now I can't use it."

Noel remembered that night. How Alyssa shot that black light from her hand and Hope jumping in front of him. How he fell to the ground and didn't get back up. He was so lost in his memories of that night that he missed the look that Fang and Vanille shared.

"Did Hope tell you about Alyssa?" Vanille hesitantly asked.

"He told me that the artifact was a trap," Noel said as he pulled himself out of those memories. "I told him that it didn't work. Hope takes on too much responsibility. I didn't want him blaming himself for that."

"He does do that," Vanille said with a frown. Fang sighed.

"I best explain what we know about Alyssa. She technically doesn't exist. She died during the purge. When Hope and the others we released from crystal statist early Lightning was sent to Valhalla and Alyssa came back." Noel shuddered when he heard that.

"Were others also brought back?" Noel asked. He knew that Hope's mother also died during the purge along with countless others. If Hope's mother was somehow alive and was anything like Alyssa he was afraid that it would destroy the other man.

"We don't know," Vanille answered. Noel had a feeling that she was thinking the same thing that he was. Hope told him how she was there when his mother died and how she had helped him through that time.

"Alyssa. I met her before on several occasions and she's different. I don't think that she's human at all anymore. What she did to Hope…" Noel started to explain as he looked at the bed and it's still occupant. He felt a sob in his throat and he bit his lip to keep it in. "Is there any way that you can help him?"

"Somewhat but it will mostly be up to you," Fang told him.

"Me? But I already told you that I tried and failed," Noel said as he looked at the women in disbelief.

"Do you remember what Alyssa's trap did to you. It sent you into a world where you would be happy so you wouldn't want to fight anymore," Vanille said.

"I remember," Noel said with a nod. Serah had to come and get him but he didn't want to go with her. At least at first but. After some convincing he finally decided to return.

"Well she has done something similar to Hope except…" Vanille explained but her voice trailed off.

"Except?" Noel pressed.

"Except instead of it being a happy world it's one of the person's worst nightmare. The nightmare eats away at the person until there's nothing left," Fang finished. Noel's heart ached when he heard that. He would not let that happen to Hope.

"That was meant for me but Hope he," Noel started to say and this time he couldn't stop the sob that came out. "You said I could help him. How?"

"It's going to be dangerous. If you don't get Hope out of his nightmare you will fade along with him," Fang told him.

"I don't care!" Noel snapped. "I can't…now that Hope is in my life…"

"We know. I just wanted to warn you," Fang said with a small smile.

"Then what do we do?" Noel asked feeling impatient.

"I am going to make a connection between you and Hope to his world," Vanille explained.

"Can we do this now?" Noel asked as he stood up from the table.

"The sooner the better," Fang said as her and Vanille also stood up. "Hope already has been in his nightmare too long." Noel almost pointed out how they didn't get here until today but blaming them wouldn't do anyone any good.

"I want you to sit down in the chair," Vanille said as she looked down at the chair that was next to the bed, "and hold Hope's hand."

Noel grabbed Hope's cold limp hand in his own. "I'm coming for you Hope. Just hold on," Noel told the sleeping man as he ran his fingers through Hope's silky hair with his free hand. "What next?" Noel asked as he looked back up at the women.

"Give me you're fee hand. I am going to make you a pathway. Just to warn you Hope is more than likely not going to believe you. He might not even know who you are," Vanille said with a sad smile.

"I know," Noel told her.

"Good. Once he agrees to follow you a pathway will automatically open up and you two can come home," Fang told him.

"Right. Anything else I should know?" Noel asked.

"Time will be different there. It's only been a few days here but in Hope's nightmare weeks could have pasted. It's also important that you remember that the nightmare is _feeding_ off of Hope. You don't…"

"I'll get Hope back before that happens," Noel said cutting Fang off. He promised Hope that he would save him and that was what he was going to do. "Let's do this." Noel then gave Vanille his empty hand.

"Right," Vanille said looking serious. "Now close your eyes."

Noel did what he was asked. It felt like he was being pulled in many directions at once. Then it felt like he was falling very, very fast. He opened his eyes to see the ground rushing towards him. He just had enough time to brace himself for the impact.

When he slammed into the ground it knocked the wind from him. It took Noel a moment to catch his breath and gather his wits. He then slowly stood up and looked at his surroundings. It looked like he was on Pulse; a very untamed Pulse going by the monsters that were running around. He felt his heart sink. How was he suppose to find Hope in such a large place?


	13. Chasing Hope

**AN: **I'm posting this chapter earlier than I planned. I wasn't going to do it until tomorrow but my mom being the wonderful person that she is bought me a game. She bought me the new Kingdom Hearts game. She dropped of all excited. She like 'Look you can play it on your DS!'. She was so happy I didn't have the heart to tell it that it was for the 3DS so now I am just sitting there staring at it wishing that I had the money to buy the system. Since I had nothing better to do I posted this chapter!

**Time Explanation: **I was going to post it here but it's more complicated than I thought so I put it on my profile. If anyone else is confused please let me know and I will try and explain things better.

**Review Thanks:**

**xXcutsandstitchesXx: **Thanks! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Redmoon1997: **I thought they were underused too. Actually most of the characters were underused.

**NekoEiko: **Thank you!

**thewhitespirit:** Thanks!

**ben4kevin: **Thanks. I am trying to update faster!

**rebirth-flame:** Glad you like the cover! As for Hope being taller on the cover they are actually the same size. You're right though Noel is taller in my story. But unfortunately I can't draw to save my life. My Noel actually looks very different than that. Taller, broader, and has long hair. *Sigh* Wish I could draw. C'est la vie!**  
><strong>

**xXAngelWithDragonWingsXx: **Thank you. As for how long it will take Noel to save Hope well...

Now on with the story! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Chasing Hope<strong>

Noel was trying to come up with a plan when he saw someone coming running towards him. He immediately recognized it to be Hope but not the Hope that he knew. This Hope was smaller and much younger. He guessed his age to be anywhere to be from eleven to thirteen. The young Hope stopped not too far away from him. The boy pulled out his weapon.

"Who are you?" Hope asked distrust and fear reflected in his eyes.

"I'm a friend," Noel said as he held up his hands to show the boy that he wasn't going to draw his weapon. He wasn't use to a distrustful Hope and he wasn't sure how to handle him.

"L'cie don't have friends," Hope countered. Noel looked at him in surprise. If Hope was a l'cie that meant that Hope's nightmare had something to do with his past. It would make sense that being a l'cie again would be a nightmare for Hope but then that meant that the others had to be close by.

"But I am," Noel tried to persuade him. "I am a friend of Serah's." Hope looked at him quizzically and Noel didn't know if the boy believed him or not. He was even more nervous of how Hope's _dream_ friends were going to react to him. He knew in Hope's current state that he would believe them before he believed him.

"That may be true," Hope said not lowering his weapon, "but that doesn't explain how you got down here." Noel racked his brain trying to come up with a plausible answer. It looked as if even as a child Hope was smart.

"I…I'm not really sure. I…I just woke up here," Noel said. He had a feeling Hope wouldn't believe him no matter what he said.

"Are you a l'cie too?" Hope asked as he relaxed his stance slightly.

"No," Noel told him.

"Then you're here to hunt me," Hope said once again on the defensive.

"I'm not here to hunt you," Noel told him not missing how Hope said _me_ and not _us_.

"Why? I'm a l'cie. You should be terrified of me," Hope said looking confused.

"I don't buy into all of the propaganda," Noel said giving the boy what he thought was a reassuring smile. Once again Hope relaxed his stance and looked at him his eyes wide with confusion.

"You're odd. Everyone else they…" Hope started to say but his voice trailed off. Noel could tell from the look on his face that Hope was remembering something unpleasant. Noel itched to try and comfort him but he doubted that this Hope would react well to that. In fact he was pretty sure that he would be attacked.

"I'm not everyone else," Noel reassured him.

"Right," Hope said as he gave him a scrutinizing look. "I'm Hope by the way."

"I'm Noel," he told the boy with a tight smile. This was the third time that he had introduced himself to Hope although this time it hurt do to so. It upset him to no end that Hope didn't know him and didn't trust him.

"Noel," Hope repeated quietly his eyes gaining an unfocused look. For a moment Noel thought that Hope might have remembered but the boy shook his head as if in pain and his eyes once again turned cold and untrusting.

"Are you alright?" Noel asked to see if Hope would react differently to him.

"I'm fine. Just have a cold that I can't seem to shake," Hope said as he rubbed his forehead. Noel frowned remembering how Fang and Vanille had warned him about the nightmare feeding off of Hope until there was nothing left. He was not about to let that happen though. He would save Hope no matter what it took.

"I thought there were others. Where are they?" Noel asked wondering where they could be. From what Hope had told him they weren't fond of letting Hope wander off alone. He regretted asking though when Hope's face fell and he looked even more upset.

"I don't want to talk about them with you. I don't know you well enough for that," Hope said his voice cold. Noel flinched at that statement. Hope had never spoken so coldly to him before. He knew Vanille warned him but it still hurt. "You better come with me though. The monsters come out in force when it gets dark."

Hope then dashed off and Noel ran after him. As Noel chased after him he couldn't help but to wonder how this nightmare world differed from what happened in reality.

After they ran for what felt like ages and the sky was dark they reached a little outcropping maybe even a small cave craved into the side of the mountain. Hope went inside without a word so Noel followed him. It wasn't very big but it was a good size for one or two people. There was a pile of old blankets and a few pelts which Noel assumed that Hope used for a bed. There was also a small contraption made from scrap metal near the back. Noel had no clue as to what it was let alone what it was used for. What was painfully obvious to Noel though that Hope was staying here alone and it looked as if it had been for a while.

Hope gave him a sheepish look as he walked to the back of the cave. He picked up a rather large rock from the ground and held it in his hand until it glowed a bright red. He then opened a door on the contraption and stuck it inside.

"The smoke attracts the monsters," Hope said as he quickly looked at him before quickly looking away. "So I use this instead."

"Then that contraption you have must come in handy. Did you build it?" Noel asked him.

"Yeah," Hope said looking anywhere but at him.

"That's pretty ingenious," Noel said wanting to get a reaction out of Hope besides mistrust.

"Thanks," Hope said and then coughed lightly. "You ah…you hungry. I don't have much. I haven't hunted the past few days."

"You don't have to go out of your way," Noel started to say but Hope shook his head.

"I wouldn't have offered if it was going to be a bother!" Hope snapped. "Now are you hungry or not?"

"Sure," Noel said not sure how to deal with this sullen and angry Hope. He watched as Hope threw what looked like dried meat and wild vegetables in a pot with some water and then began to heat it on the makeshift stove.

As Noel watched Hope cook he couldn't help but compare him to the Hope that he knew. This young Hope was so different to the man that he became. Noel knew that what happened while he was a l'cie was a big part in who Hope became and his nightmare world was changing that and not for the better. It was upsetting to see him so mistrustful and in such emotional pain.

He needed to gain Hope's trust so he could get him out of this sad place.

After a tense ten minutes later without talking Hope handed him what looked to be a handmade bowl with a small piece of metal twisted into a shape of a spoon with prongs. Noel looked down at the bowl with trepidation. It didn't look very appetizing and it didn't smell the best either. He looked up and saw that Hope was watching him. Noel took a small bite and found that it tasted better than it looked.

"Not bad," Noel said as he took another bite. Hope then started taking small bites of his own meal but he still continued to watch him. "I know that you don't trust me so why did you invite?"

"You're right I don't trust you," Hope said as he set his bowl down, "but…I don't know how to explain it. I want to trust you. I feel like that I know you but I don't remember ever meeting you. Does that make any sense?"

"It does," Noel reassured him. It seemed whatever Alyssa had done Hope was trying to fight. Not that he was surprised. Hope was one of the strongest people that he knew. "I feel like I've met you too."

Hope nodded and Noel thought that he was going to say something but he let out a long painful sounding cough instead. Noel just sat there once again wanting to go to Hope's aid but knowing that Hope wouldn't accept it.

"I'm not very hungry. You can finish my portion," Hope said as he pushed over his uneaten dinner. Hope then crawled into his pile of blankets and curled up. Noel frowned.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I already told you I have this cold that I can't shake," Hope told him as he closed his eyes. A moment later the boy's breath evened out and he was asleep.

Noel couldn't stop from watching him. Seeing him looking so vulnerable and young made Noel want to protect Hope in a different way. He knew that Hope was young when he became a l'cie and fought that battle with the others that changed the fate of the future. But seeing him lying there like that he saw how young he truly was. It wasn't right that a child should go through something like that and everything that came after.

Not wanting anything to happen to the sleeping boy Noel settled himself by the entrance so he could keep watch. As he listened to Hope's quiet breathing and watched the night monsters run on the planes it was hard to believe that his world wasn't real. It wasn't though and what made it even worse it was slowly and surely killing Hope.


	14. Contradictory Memories

**Review Thanks!**

**thewhitespirit: **Thank you! I'm glad you like young Hope :)

**xXAngelWithDragonWingsXx:** Thanks!Hope you are having a good day ;)

**rebirth-flame: **Wow! You're good at figuring out the story. Cookies for you! Yes Bhunivelze is still there. I mentioned it but I didn't call it that (my bad). And Noel's time (as he knew it) no longer exists. If you have questions you can ask. If it will ruin a surprise in the story i will warn you first :)

**ben4kevin: **Hate Alyssa. Ick! She was way to grabby with Hope :(

**madapocket: **Thanks!

**HrMajesty:** Thank you :)

**AN: **Okay here's the next chapter! I also updated the time explanation on my profile. I am working on Chapter 15 now. It should be up by the end of the week. Next Monday or Tuesday at the latest. Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 Contradictory Memories<strong>

Hope wasn't sure what to make of this person that came into his life so suddenly. After what happened to the others he never thought that he would see another person again. He thought that he would spend the rest of his short life alone but Noel.

The man was different to say the very least. He seemed to genuinely care about him. And with some of the things he said. Hope had a feeling that Noel knew more than he let on. Hope also couldn't shake the feeling that he had met Noel somewhere before but if he thought about it too long his head started to ache. Like it was doing now. He rubbed his forehead wanting to stop the oncoming migraine.

"You have another headache?" Noel came up and asked him. Hope nodded and then winced. That wasn't the smartest thing to do. "You shouldn't even be outside with how sick you are."

"I needed to think," Hope told him. Noel just looked at him; something the man did a lot. Hope could tell that Noel was once again holding back. He had only known Noel for three days but sometimes it felt as if he had known the man for much longer.

"Come on," the man eventually said. "Let's get you back inside. Don't want you getting sicker."

Hope followed the man quietly back to what had become his home. He wanted to trust the man but he was terrified that he was some trick or more likely a trap sent by Barthandelus. If Noel wasn't then the man was putting himself in danger just being near him. Hope looked down at his wrist and stopped. His brand hadn't changed but that didn't mean it couldn't happen suddenly. He thought it best that he should warn Noel.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked as he also stopped.

"You shouldn't be here," Hope told him.

"Why?" Noel asked looking hurt.

"Because I'm a l'cie. Do you know what happens to l'cie that don't fulfill their focus?" Hope asked.

"I do but I am not about to leave you," Noel said his voice sad.

"You're an idiot then!" Hope snapped. "You could get hurt or worse."

"I can take care of myself," Noel insisted.

"That's what we all thought but…" Hope said as his head started to hurt more.

"What happened to them?" Noel asked quietly.

"It happened not long after we got here," Hope said deciding that he better tell the man. If he heard the story then he might do the smart thing and leave. "They turned into cie'th. Fang and I tried to keep them under control but, they turned on us. Fang managed to defeat them but I couldn't heal her wounds…"

"Hope…" Noel said looking even sadder.

"But we…" Hope said as he closed his eyes. His head started to hurt even more. When he really thought about his friends he remembered traveling with them to Fang and Vanille's home. He remembered fighting Barthandelus there with everyone but that didn't happen. He remembered how him and Fang felt when the others turned. How Fang protected him them when they attacked. How guilty he felt when he couldn't save here in return. And the despair he felt when he buried them and he was truly alone.

His headache intensified. He couldn't stop the groan of pain as he fell to his knees his head in his hands. Both couldn't be true. He knew that they were dead so why was he seeing them alive doing things with him.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked his voice laced with concern. Hope could tell from the sound of Noel's voice that he was kneeling next to him.

"My head," Hope told him. "It's not possible."

"What's not?" Noel asked as he felt the man's hand gently touch his shoulder. If Hope wasn't in so much pain he would have shook it off but he found it oddly comforting.

"I see me and the others fighting far from here but they died. We never did those things," Hope said as he continued to hold his head.

"Maybe you did and this is a dream," Noel said his voice sounding odd. For a moment he almost believed that but he could feel Noel's hand on his shoulder, the small pebbles digging into his knees, and he could smell the plants of Pulse. No. This was reality and the other was just wishful thinking.

"No that doesn't…" Hope started to say but Noel cut him off.

"Just think about it," Noel said sounding desperate. For some reason that Hope couldn't explain he listened to the man. The last 'memory' he had of them all was after the fight with Barthandelus. He tried to remember what might have come next. Hope just saw a glimpse of something he knew was very important when his head felt like it was going to split open. He saw a bright flash and then nothing.

* * *

><p>Noel caught Hope just before he hit the ground and frowned. The boy was way too warm unlike his Hope back home who had the opposite problem. He easily scoped up the small Hope and started to make his way back to where they were staying. He felt so small and delicate it was frightening. Noel knew that he didn't have much time left.<p>

For a moment he thought that he almost had Hope believing that this world wasn't real but then he screamed in pain and collapsed. Noel did not like that. Fang and Vanille told him that he would have to convince Hope they never mentioned that the nightmare would fight back.

It was bad enough that by saving his friends Hope had lost them. Hope had mentioned a few times that all he had left of them was what they taught him but here that was taken away from him. Here he had nothing but to wait for the inevitable all alone. Next time Noel saw Alyssa he would make her pay for what she had done. He would not let her get away with hurting Hope and putting his life in danger.

Once he reached the sad little dwelling Noel gently laid Hope down on the makeshift bed and covered him with one of the lighter blankets. All he could do now was wait for this Hope to wake up. Noel didn't know what he was going to do now. If this episode was any indication it looked as if anytime Hope would come close to remembering the truth it would cause him a lot of pain.

Noel sighed as he looked down at the sleeping boy. Hope looked so small lying there like that and he was clearly hurting. Noel had never spent any time with children as there weren't any as he grew up so as an adult he tried to avoid them. He really had no idea how to help this young Hope especially if remembering the truth was going to cause him physical pain. The boy on the bed began to stir and let out a small moan.

"Noel?" Hope asked his voice horse.

"Right here," Noel said as he kneeled down next to the boy. "How are you feeling?"

"My head really hurts," Hope mumbled. "What happened?"

"You collapsed so I brought you back here," Noel explained.

"Oh," Hope said as he looked at him curiously. "Noel I have to go to Fang and Vanille's home."

"Why?" Noel asked him wondering what brought this on.

"Because most of my…the things I see. I can only see that far. I need to see if those things I'm seeing are real," Hope explained as he rubbed his forehead.

"Hope I don't think…"

"Please Noel. I can't do this on my own," Hope said looking so sad and lost. There was no way Noel could say no. A small part of him also thought it might be a good idea. Maybe if they traveled the same path that Hope and the others did all those years the memories might come naturally and not cause him pain. Maybe then Hope would believe that this world was the dream.

"Alright. We'll leave tomorrow morning after you've had some rest" Noel told him as he smoothed the blanket needing to do something. He hated feeling helpless.

"Thank you Noel," Hope said with a small smile.

"You don't have to thank me Hope," Noel said as he ruffled the boy's hair. He would do anything for Hope.


	15. Finding What's Lost

**Review Thanks!**

**ben4kevin: **They're my favorite pairing from this game too! But you probably guessed that ;)

**thewhitespirit: **Hope is a cutie.

**xXAngelWithDragonWingsXx: **Thank you!

**rebirth-flame: **Yeah poor Noel with no 'touching' young Hope. Just wait till you see his reaction when he can 'touch' Hope again. :)

**AN: **Alright here's the next chapter and it's a longer one! The story will pick up again in the next chapter. And coming up soon will be the surprise character and the two originals :) Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Finding What's Lost<strong>

"Noel why are you packing so much stuff?" Hope asked him his head titled slightly to the side. Noel found it adorable that Hope always had that trait.

"It's not a good idea to go on a journey unprepared," Noel told him once again reminded how he didn't know anything about children. Especially sick emotionally scarred children. Add to the fact that this particular child was in his boyfriend back in the real world only made things more complicated.

Hope was standing there with a curious expression like he didn't know what to think of him. His cheeks were also tinged pink. Noel wished that it was because Hope was embarrassed or annoyed but he knew it was from the fever. Noel didn't like the idea of them traveling but he didn't know what else to do as they were running out of time.

"Come on," Noel said as he slung the bag on his left shoulder.

"Right," Hope said. As they left the cave Noel noticed the sad look that crossed the boy's face.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked him.

"Just realizing that I will never see this place again. That this is a one way trip," Hope said as he looked down at the ground. Noel's heart clenched at the look of devastation on the boy's face. It wasn't right that someone so young should go through something like this.

"Hope I won't let anything happen to you," Noel said as he kneeled down in front of the distraught boy. Hope gave him one of the saddest smiles that he had ever seen.

"Thank you Noel but there really isn't much you can do," Hope said as he took off the handkerchief off his left wrist revealing his brand. "Fang explained how once the 'eye' opens all of the way that's it. We would turn into cie'th."

"That's not going to happen…" Noel started to say when Hope started to rub his forehead a sure sign that he was going to have another one of his episodes and that was something Noel did not want to see. Once was more than enough.

"Sorry…" Hope said with a wince.

"It's alright," Noel was quick to reassure him as he reached into the bag, pulled out a leaf and handed it over to Hope. "Chew on this and then swallow. It will help." His grandmother had given him that plant that many times when he was younger.

Hope took it without a word and put it in his mouth. The boy grimaced as he chewed it but didn't complain. He then swallowed it and Noel saw some of the tension leave the boy's face.

"That did help. Thank you," Hope said with a small smile and then gave him that curious look again. For a moment he thought that Hope was going to ask him something but the boy walked out of the cave instead.

"So where are we headed?" Noel asked as he followed the boy.

"Oerba. Fang and Vanille's home," Hope said as he continued to walk.

"Why are we going there?" Noel asked.

"Because I saw it," Hope said quietly.

"Saw it?" Noel asked curiously. He knew that's where they all went before they went to Eden. Hope told him that much but Hope never really explained that reason why they went there.

"Yeah," Hope said as he stopped suddenly looking nervous. "In a dream. After we all got here we looked all around the area and we didn't know what to do next. Then I…ah…I had this dream so that's where we all headed before they turned…anyway I never told you because I know how people 'seeing' things makes you nervous."

Noel looked at the boy in surprise. Hope had just remembered something. About _him_ no less and it didn't cause him pain. Maybe this trip really would work.

"Right then. Do you know which way to go?" Noel asked wanting Hope to remember as much as he could by himself. After what happened the other day he was scared to push the boy again. Hope bit his lip and nodded.

"That way," he said pointing to a side of a cliff. "If these other memories are right there's a tunnel over there."

"Lead the way," Noel said. Hope gave him another look and then nodded.

* * *

><p>After avoiding the rather large monsters they soon arrived at the tunnel entrance Hope hesitated a moment before entering. This all seemed so familiar yet not. Those other memories were confusing. Sometimes they seemed so real but he knew that wasn't possible. All the others were dead. He buried them himself.<p>

Then there was Noel. The man seemed very familiar to him too. He felt like he met him before but he knew that he hadn't. Hope was sure that he would remember someone like Noel but the really weird thing was that he did. It was like a fleeting dream. As soon as he came close to grasping any understanding of the man it would disappear. Maybe if he talked to the man some more he could figure it out. After all he did claim that he was a friend of Serah's maybe he also had met Lightning and Snow.

"Can I ask you something?" Hope asked his voice echoing slightly off of the stone walls. He just barely kept from wincing. The leaf that Noel had given him had helped some but the headache still lingered.

"You can ask me anything," Noel said looking pleased. Once again that fleeting feeling returned. He knew that he could trust Noel even though he was obviously hiding something from him.

"You said you were friends with Serah, right?" Hope asked. Noel nodded giving him a small smile. "Were you close?"

"Very close but only as friends. I know how much she loves Snow and he loves her just as much," Noel said with a small smile.

"Did you know Snow then?" Hope asked curiously choosing to ignore the fact how Noel talked about them as if they were still alive.

"I've met him but we didn't really get along. His hero complex annoyed me," Noel told him.

"I really didn't get along with him at first either. I didn't like his hero spiel. He was there during the purge and when my mother died. I blamed him for a long time after that," Hope said. He still felt guilty for the way he treated the man but at least they made up before he turned. "But we became good friends eventually even though at times he could be an idiot."

"Well there must be something good about him if you and Serah like him," Noel said looking slightly jealous for some reason.

"I thought you said you and Serah were only friends," Hope said curiously.

"We are," Noel answered.

"Then why did you look so jealous just now?" Hope asked. He laughed when Noel turned red.

"I…ah…just realized something. That Snow is also friends with my…" the man said his voice trailing off.

"Your girlfriend," Hope supplied. Noel shook his head. "Boyfriend then."

"Yeah," Noel said suddenly looking sad.

"You miss him?" Hope asked.

"Very much," Noel said with a wistful smile. Hope had never really saw people that were really in love before. His parents got along and he knew they cared about each other but he never believed that they were in love. And Snow, Hope knew that he loved Serah but all he did was scream her name a lot and act all depressed. Noel on the other hand was different. There was a look in his eyes when he talked about his boyfriend.

"What's he like?" Hope couldn't stop himself from asking.

"He smart, sweet, and a self-sacrificing idiot," Noel said with a sappy look on his face.

"He must be worried about you," Hope told him. Noel gave him a sad smile.

"He doesn't even know. He's really sick. He fell asleep awhile back and won't wake up. If he doesn't wake up soon he's…but I'm going to save him," Noel said with such conviction Hope had to admit that he was jealous. He would have liked to have found someone that loved him as much as Noel loved his boyfriend. But since he was a l'cie he would never get to find out.

The least he could do was to help Noel get back home and maybe even find something that might help his boyfriend. If these other memories were right he knew that getting to Oerba would solve both their problems. The thing of it was though that Hope wasn't sure if he could make it. He was feeling worse by the moment. Hope would just have to get Noel as far as he could.

* * *

><p>Hope said that they were half way through the tunnel when Noel decided that they would stop for the day. After they rather awkward talk; well it was awkward for him anyway. He never thought he would have to explain his relationship with Hope to Hope. That conversation seemed to wear Hope out. Not only that but his headaches had gotten worse. It was to the point that Noel could tell he was even having a hard time walking. It was why Noel had insisted that they stop for the day.<p>

At the moment the boy was sleeping fitfully mumbling the names of his friends and sometimes something that sounded very similar to his name. Not knowing what else to do Noel decided to make a broth that his grandmother had made him whenever he got sick. After she had died he was afraid that he had lost her but now he realized that he hadn't. Even though everyone he knew growing up no longer 'existed' he still had what they had taught him so in a way they were still with him.

When he was growing up the lessons that his grandmother taught him about what plants were used for certain ailments always annoyed him as he never saw the point to them. Now though, he was glad she had forced him to learn all of that. If she hadn't he would feel more helpless than he already did. He had never given the woman enough credit for what she had gone through in her short life. He was quickly learning that there was nothing worse than a child being sick and not really being able to help them.

The broth finally finished so Noel gently shook the sleeping Hope by the shoulder to wake him. The boy slowly sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. Even with the dim light Noel could see that Hope had become even paler. It looked like the nightmare was fighting even harder against them.

"Wha…" Hope said sounding tired.

"Dinner's done," Noel said as he handed over a bowl of the broth.

"Thanks," Hope said listlessly.

"How are you feeling?" Noel asked him. The boy shrugged as he blew on his broth to cool it. He took a bite and grimaced.

"This is disgusting," Hope said for the first time sounding the age that he looked. Noel couldn't help but to chuckle. Hope really was a cute kid. He could see how the others got so attached to him.

"I know but it's good for you. It will also help with that headache of yours," Noel told him. Hope gave him a skeptical look but ate it anyway.

"Noel where did you learn to make things from the plants here?" Hope asked quietly.

"My grandmother," Noel answered without thinking when he saw Hope's eyes go wide he realized what he said. The Hope that he was in love with lived on Pulse with him and his grandmother came up fairly often in their conversations. This Hope on the other hand was a child and Pulse was foreign to him. "I…"

"It's alright," Hope cut him off. "I know that you're hiding something from me but I trust you."

"It's not that I'm hiding something really it's just complicated," Noel said with a sigh.

"I see," Hope said looking tired.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep," Noel suggested. Hope nodded as he set his nearly empty bowl to the side. The boy then laid down.

Noel leaned his back against the tunnel wear next to where Hope was laying. Surprisingly they hadn't had any battles since they entered. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He wanted to believe it was because Hope was fighting back against the nightmare but he was worried that it might be because Hope was getting weaker and the nightmare was draining him. Still Noel didn't want them to be caught unawares if something did attack.

"Hey, Noel?" Hope asked quietly.

"Hmmm," Noel answered wondering how much time had truly passed since he entered Hope's nightmare. He remembered Fang mention how time worked differently here.

"Would you mind telling me about your grandmother and your boyfriend at least until I fall asleep?" Hope asked him giving him big sad eyes. He couldn't say no to Hope when he was an adult when he gave him that look and it was even worse when he was a child. Noel doubted anyone could say no to him.

"Alright. Now let's see…" Noel then told Hope about his grandmother and some of their relationship. Hope had told him a few times how he trusted him but Noel was worried that he would lose that if he let slip that Hope was the boyfriend he was talking about so he tried to keep it vague.

During his stories Hope had scooted closer and closer until he was half laying on top of him. Noel brushed the hair out of the sleeping boy's eyes and frowned. Hope's fever had gotten worse. There had to be a way to break this nightmare's hold over him. He just didn't know what it was.

* * *

><p>"I finally see daylight," Hope said has he hurried towards the exit.<p>

"That's good. I don't know how much more of this tunnel I can take," Noel said as he followed a little slower. Hope knew, he didn't know how, but he did that Noel did not like enclosed places.

When they stepped outside Noel took a big breath of fresh air. Hope though this place also looked familiar but he had never been here before. They had never made it this far and now.

"Something happened here," Hope said his as all of these images came flooding into his mind. He heard Noel walk closer to him but he wasn't paying too much attention to the man. He was seeing something that didn't happen.

"Vanille she doubted herself and she…she fought her eidolon here but she," Hope said as he furiously rubbed his forehead. How could she have fought her eidolon here when she had died along with the others. Something wasn't right. Something was giving him false memories. The questions were which ones were true and which ones were false.

If these were the false memories then everyone else was still alive but that would mean Noel wasn't real and he found that equally as upsetting. Even though he had only known Noel for a few days he cared about the man. Then there was the whole l'cie thing. Either way he was doomed. There was no way out for him but Noel. If he was real the only chance the man had to get back to his boyfriend was to get to Oerba. Hope knew that going there was the answer.

"Hope! Hope!" Noel screamed sounding afraid. Hope hadn't even realized his eyes were closed until he opened. Noel was looking down at him his eyes filled with concern. "Thank goodness. Here hold this to your nose," Noel said as he pressed a handkerchief into his hand. "I am going to get you something that should help."

Hope did what Noel asked him to and pressed the handkerchief to his nose. The boy pulled it away a moment later only it see it dark with blood. His blood. That would explain why Noel was freaking out. It looked as if maybe his sickness might get him before he turned. Which would be a blessing in away. If he died from this illness first then he wouldn't have to worry about hurting Noel. The meant that he had even less time though. He had to hurry to get Noel to Oerba or he would never get back home.

"Can you sit up?" Noel asked once again hovering over him only this time he was holding a water flask. Hope tried to push himself up but his arms gave out on him. Noel ended up propping him up. "Drink this," the man said and pressed the flask to his lips.

Whatever the drink was disgusting. It tasted worse than the leaf and broth combined. Hope pulled away after a few sips.

"Drink all of it," Noel insisted as he once again pressed it to his lips. Hope finished it quickly and he had to admit that it did make him feel somewhat better. He was glad though when Noel gave him the second flask and it was filled with nothing but water.

"Thanks," Hope said now able to sit by himself. Noel put his hand on Hope's forehead and shook his head.

"You're fever's higher," the man as he bit his bottom lip. "Maybe we should stay here for the night and let you rest."

"No!" Hope shouted. He knew that he didn't have much time left. He had to get Noel to Oerba at the very least. "We have to keep going."

The man looked torn before he sighed, "Alright but only if we go slow and you tell me if you feel the least bit tired."

"I will," Hope told him.

"Come on then," Noel said as he grabbed Hope by the hand and pulled him to his feet. Once he was standing Noel didn't let go of his hand but Hope didn't mind. It made him feel safe and connected to someone. Something that he thought he wouldn't feel again. "Alright which way?"

"That way," Hope pointed with his free hand. "We have to go through a swamp type area, then a tower, after that is Oerba."

"It sounds pretty far," Noel said once again biting his bottom lip.

"It's not too bad. If these other memories are anything to go by," Hope told him.

"So you are remembering things?" Noel asked looking hopeful.

"Yes but it's painful and also…" Hope started to say and then stopped. He didn't want to tell Noel his fears about the man not being real.

"Also?" Noel pressed.

"It's nothing," Hope was quick to say. "We better get going. I want to get as far as we can today."


	16. Waiting For You

**Review Thanks!**

**simply anonymous: **Welcome back! Totally understand the lack of time to read. I surprised a lot of people with being Alyssa but she was to grabby with Hope so I always hate her ;)

**thewhitespirit: **Sorry I didn't update sooner. Was house sitting and their internet went down :( At least it wasn't too long.

**ben4kevin:** Thank you!

**madapocket: **Yeah. Poor Hope. And I have more planned for him to (evil laugh)

**Lazy Gaga: **Thank you. I am glad you like the young Hope!

**rebirth-flame: **Thank you! Yes Noel is the jealous type and he will get very jealous of the surprise character (not telling who that is). And yes I am mean to poor Hope and it only only get worse from here.

**AN: **Real author's note at the bottom as I don't want to spoil anything for his chapter. Read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Waiting for You<strong>

They weren't even halfway through the 'swampy' area before Noel made them take another break. Hope was breathing heavy like he had run all day and Noel did not want a repeat of what happened earlier. That was one of the most frightening moments of his life. He thought that Hope was just having one of his normal episodes when the boy got that faraway look in his eyes. But when Hope collapsed this time he had some type of seizure to go along with it.

His heart broke as he watched Hope spasm on the ground. And after it had finished Hope laid there so still that for a moment he had thought that the nightmare had won. Then he heard Hope's ragged breathing. Noel knew that they had a little more time but Hope was even paler after his attack and seemed tired. Not only physically tired but just plain tired. Noel wanted to push him into realizing that this was all a dream but he was worried if he did that it might end up killing him.

"We should move on," Hope said breaking into Noel's thoughts.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Noel asked as he looked at the boy. Hope looked like he was about to fall asleep where he sat.

"No, but we have to get to Oerba," Hope said surprising Noel by the admission of being tired. Even as a child Hope didn't want to ask for help. Noel looked down at the exhausted, sick boy and frowned. He didn't know why Hope was so obsessed with going there. He assumed it was because that's what he and the others had done but now he had a feeling that there was more to it than that.

"Alright," Noel sighed. "I can carry you on my back then."

"I can…"

"It's either that or we stop here for the night," Noel said as he cut the boy off.

"Alright," Hope agreed. Noel nodded in satisfaction then kneeled down so Hope could climb on. He was now glad that the bag he carried was a shoulder bag as now he could carry both of them. Hope climbed onto his back and the boy wrapped his slim arms around his neck.

"You ready?" Noel asked him.

"Yeah," Hope muttered quietly.

Noel slowly stood up surprised by how light the boy was. After he got Hope resting comfortably he continued on his way through the jumping mess that was this water area. They hadn't been traveling long like this when he felt Hope begin to play with his hair.

"It's so long and soft," the boy quietly said. Noel chuckled. No matter his age Hope was Hope.

"My boyfriend likes my hair too," he said with a sad smile. He had never felt so far away from Hope yet so close.

"I can see why," Hope said as he continued to play with Noel's hair.

It wasn't too long after that, that Noel felt Hope rest his head against his shoulder and his gentle breaths against the back of his neck. It disturbed him how hot Hope was. Noel quickened his pace and they eventually made their way out of the swamp. Once again it worried Noel that they hadn't really run into any monsters along the way especially since when he first arrived here the place was crawling with them.

Noel continued on the towards the tall tower he could see off in the distance. Hope was still sleeping and Noel preferred it that way. The boy needed his rest. Eventually Noel came to the entrance of the rather tall building and scowled up at it. He didn't like the idea of traveling through it but he didn't see any way around it.

"Where are we?" hope asked sleepily.

"We're at that the tower," Noel said as he looked up at the building in dismay. "Do you recognize this place?"

"Yeah," Hope muttered tightening his hold around Noel's neck. Noel wondered why Hope sounded so upset by recognizing the tower. He thought that the boy wanted to regain his memories.

"Hope what's wrong?" Noel asked.

"I…nothing," Hope said quickly.

"Right then," Noel sighed not believing the boy for a moment. Not wanting to push Hope into having another fit though Noel dropped the subject. He opened the doors to the tower and they stepped inside. He looked around the place and shuddered; there really weren't any windows.

"We have to take the elevator," Hope said as he pointed over Noel's shoulder, "to different floors so we can fix it so it can get us to the top floor."

"And what's on the top floor?" Noel asked not liking the idea of doing that. That would take a while and waste what little time they had left.

"A fal'cie," Hope answered.

"A fal…" Noel shook his head. The monsters may have disappeared from this nightmare but Noel had a feeling that one would be there. And with the condition that they were in he had a feeling that they wouldn't win. "Let's skip that fight, shall we."

"We can't," Hope said quietly. "We have to defeat in order to get the vehicle to get to Oerba."

"Of course we do," Noel sighed wondering why things could never be easy or simple. Why was it that they would almost reach their goal only to find another obstacle?

"Let me down. I can walk," Hope said as he squirmed. Noel was hesitant to let him walk but kneeled down anyway.

"Fine but let me know if you get tired," Noel told him.

"I will," Hope said. "Follow me. We go this way," Hope said as he walked towards what Noel assumed to be an elevator of some sort.

Their journey through the tower was long and tedious; not to mention all of the backtracking they had to do. To make matters worse here they had the occasional battle. Noel made sure to dispatch them before Hope even had a chance to draw his weapon. He didn't want to have Hope fight and waste what little energy he had left.

"We should be able to reach the top now," Hope said as they stepped into the elevator what Noel hoped was for the last time. He really hated the thing. He thought the tower was bad with the lack of windows but the elevator had no openings whatsoever.

"You said that we have to fight the fal'cie next, right?" Noel asked as he leaned against the wall of the machine feeling tired. Hope nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hope asked.

"I'll be fine," Noel said as he tried to give Hope a reassuring smile. In truth though he was feeling tired. Even though he hadn't fought many battles they still exhausted him.

"I'm sorry," Hope said as he looked down at the ground. "I have been nothing but a burden to you since you found me."

"That's not true Hope," Noel said his heart aching at the utter devastation in the boy's eyes. "I wouldn't even have found this place without you." Hope gave him an unreadable look and then elevator came to a sudden halt. They both stood there in silence a moment neither one wanting to fight the battle ahead.

"We should just get his over with," Hope said as he hit the button that opened the door.

"Right," Noel said as he stepped outside and took a big gulp of fresh air. A moment later something knocked him into a wall and things went dark.

* * *

><p>"Noel!" Hoped screamed as he saw the man going flying. He hit the wall with a rather loud thump, slid to the ground, and did not get back up. Hope quickly jumped in front of the fallen man. Noel had been taking such good care of him it was time to return the favor.<p>

"I will not let you hurt him!" Hope shouted at the creature. The fal'cie just hovered in front of him and Hope thought that it almost looked confused. The things that Noel told him about this all being a dream came to mind and his other memories became even clearer.

"We already defeated you," Hope said quietly as he looked at the creature. It seemed to shutter. Hope then realized what he had to do. "We already defeated you! You can't be here!" Hope shouted.

The fal'cie shuddered once again before disappearing in a burst of light. Other images began to surface in his mind. Him and the others fighting Orphan and winning. Then being alone and searching. They weren't very clear and he didn't want them to be. It looked as if this was a dream then his future was still bleak. Even if they won, completed their focus, and woke up from crystal sleep everyone would still leave him. No matter what he would lose them. He would be alone.

Noel on other hand. He had someone waiting for him. Someone that needed him. Hope had no one. He needed to get Noel home to his boyfriend. Pushing the memories away only made his headache worse but he ignored that and pushed harder until things went blurry and he could no longer stand.

* * *

><p>Noel slowly opened his eyes and winced when the light hit them. He couldn't remember what happened exactly. The last thing he remembered clearly was him and Hope walking out of the elevator and then…then he remember the fal'cie attacked him. He sat up and didn't see any signs of the creature. He didn't see Hope either. He began to panic thinking that the nightmare had one.<p>

He then saw Hope lying crumpled on the ground. Noel quickly crawled over to the fallen boy and gently rolled him over. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Hope's eyes were open.

"Noel you okay?" Hope asked weakly.

"Yeah," Noel answered as the brushed the hair out of the boy's eyes. "I don't see the fal'cie did you destroy it?"

"Already destroyed it with the others so it shouldn't have even been here," Hope answered.

"You believe this is a dream then?" Noel asked hopefully.

"Need to get to Oerba," Hope told him.

"But Hope…"

"Please Noel," Hope pleaded his eyes looking sad and desperate.

"Alright," Noel said as he gently scooped the boy up. He knew that Hope was past him limit when he didn't protest at being carried.

"The machine that will get us there is that way," Hope said as he pointed to something that looked similar to the elevators that they had been using.

Noel bit his lip and climbed inside of it. The door closed with a whoosh and Noel sat him and Hope down. He gently arranged the boy so he was sitting comfortably on his lap. On the trip Hope had his eyes closed but Noel knew that he was awake by the tight grip that he had on his braid. It was as if Hope was afraid to let him go.

What Noel couldn't understand was why Hope was clinging to his nightmare. It sounded as if he was getting his memories back he just wasn't accepting them. He felt the machine come to a stop and the doors opened revealing a snowy landscape. Noel slowly stood up with Hope gently cradled in his arms.

"We're here Hope," Noel told the boy as he stepped out and started to walk towards the cluster of buildings. Hope blearily opened his eyes.

"Good," Hope said and then took a deep breath. "Now I need you to listen. Go past the buildings and then up a ramp. It will lead to a road. Follow the road; we've already desfeated Barthandelus so you shouldn't run into him. You will then reach a ship. That ship will take you home."

"So you do remember things," Noel said stopping in his tracks.

"Yes," Hope said quietly.

"Then why don't you accept that this is a dream?" Noel asked not understanding why he would want to stay here when this place held nothing but saddness.

"Because," Hope said with a hitch in his voice, "I saw what happened after Orphan. They all disappeared and I was alone and…"

"And," Noel pressed when Hope didn't continue.

"If this is all a dream then that means you aren't real and I want you to be real. I want you to be able to go home to your boyfriend. He's waiting for you. I have no one but you do. I wanted to get you home," Hope said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Oh Hope," Noel said as he sat down next to one of the buildings and rested his back against it. He pulled Hope closer and placed a kiss on top of his head. He couldn't believe that Hope was staying in this nightmare because of him. Even though Hope was only a child he was still protecting him. "Always the self-sacrificing idiot."

"Noel?" Hope asked curiously.

"I am real Hope. I came here to get you," Noel told him. Right now Hope felt so fragile in his arms Noel was afraid that if he held him any tighter that the boy would break. "And you aren't alone. You live with me."

"You and your boyfriend?" Hope asked.

"You could say that," Noel told him. "Hope you were alone for a long time and even helped save the world for a second time. After that we found each other and we weren't alone anymore. You need to try and remember." Hope got that faraway look in his eyes that Noel recognized as Hope remembering. It went on longer than normal and so far Hope hadn't screamed in pain nor had a seizure or anything of the like that but Noel was still worried. He was afraid that Hope wouldn't come back from the trace he was in. But his eyes suddenly cleared and there was recognition in them.

"Noel…" Hope started to say when they were suddenly enveloped in a bright light. It was so bright that Noel had to shut his eyes and instinctively shielded Hope's smaller body with his own. When he opened his eyes again it was to see Fang looking down at him.

"Welcome back," she said with a small smile. Noel momentarily panicked thinking that he failed until he noticed the extra weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Hope was using his chest as a pillow. He ran his hand through the smaller man's hair and smiled. Hope wasn't freezing like he had been before and he wasn't burning with a fever like he had been in his nightmare.

"He's fine," Fang said. "You both are. A bit tired maybe." He wanted to tell the woman thank you but a yawn came out instead. Fang chuckled. "Get some sleep. Me and Vanille can stay for a while longer."

Noel pulled Hope closer and smiled down at the sleeping man. Now that he had Hope safely in his arms he finally let himself rest.

* * *

><p>"They're both back where they belong," Vanille said as she looked down at the two men who were cuddling on the bed.<p>

"Yup," Fang agreed as she looked out the window looking deep in thought. Vanille though continued to look down at the two sleeping men.

"We made a good choice. They look good together," Vanille said with a smile. She found it adorable the way that Hope was laying more on Noel than the bed and the way Noel had his arm protectively around Hope's slim waist.

"They do. I never would have thought that they would get together that way but I'm glad they did," Fang agreed giving Vanille what she was happy to see was a real smile.

"Do you think they'll able to handle what's coming?" Vanille asked with a frown.

"Alyssa has already set her plan in motion. It's not like they have a choice," Fang pointed out.

"I know," Vanille nodded. "I wish that we could fight with them."

"We're not allowed to get involved like that anymore. We're already pushed the rules by helping them out like we already are. Besides it's not like they'll be fighting alone. Help is on the way," Fang said with a nod towards the window.

"You're right. We'll just do what we can," Vanille agreed. Still she couldn't help but feel bad for them. They both had already been through so much. It wasn't right that they would have to fight again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: <strong>Well there it is. The last chapter for the Nightmare Saga. The next chapter will have all of the reunions. Plus it will show Hope and Noel reconnecting. Trust me it's cute! As for the rest of the story I plan on expanding on things the games didn't explain very well. Or maybe I just missed them. There was a lot of reading.

1) Hope sensed the fal'cie. He did this when they were on the ship before they landed on pulse. He made the comment that something was coming. This was never mentioned again. (FF XIII)

2) Hope collapsing and having that dream about them having to go to Oerba. I've already mentioned this in my story but they never did explain why it only happened to Hope. (FF XIII)

3) Vanille being able to understand the chocobo chick. It went to her and it told her that Hope collapsed and where to find him. No one else could understand the bird. (FF XIII)

If there was anything else like that in either of the games and you would like to see it in the story let me know in a review or even a PM. I have played FF XIII several times but FF XIII-2 only once as the end depressed me so I don't remember as well. Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	17. Reunions

**Review thanks:**

**ben4kevin: **Hope you enjoy the reconnecting. It's the last part of the chapter!

**HrMajesty: **Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

**thewhitespirit: **No worries their's stuff left!

**Lazy Gaga: **You're right there's alot left and it is going to get heavy and dark! Especially the last part of the story (evil laugh)

**rebirth-flame: **I also enjoy the angsty fics. You'll get a short break but it will pick up again. Trust me. Especially when Alyssa -cough-cough- I forgot about the Dreadnoughts! Thanks for the reminder I can use that :)

**AN: **Real author's note after the chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Reunions <strong>

When Noel woke again the sun was peeking through the shutters of the closed window and the once occupied chair was now vacant. He knew that Fang and Vanille hadn't left yet as he could hear them talking on the other side of the door. He glanced down at Hope who was still cuddled up against his side; the smaller man was laying more on him than the actual bed.

Noel ran his hand through Hope's silky hair and smiled when he mumbled something and cuddled closer. He would have liked nothing more than to go back to sleep and spend the rest of the day cuddling with Hope but he knew he couldn't. Alyssa was out there somewhere and she said she was after Hope. He needed to talk to Fang and Vanille. See if they knew anything or if they could help.

As carefully as he could Noel he started to maneuver himself from under Hope. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Hope up. Noel knew how the smaller man needed his rest. His efforts were in vain though as Hope opened his eyes and blinked owlishly at him.

"Noel?" Hope asked his voice horse and laced with confusion.

"Hey there," Noel said as he once again ran his hands through Hope's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Really tired and have a headache," Hope mumbled sleepily as he leaned into Noel's touch. Noel frowned. He did not like the fact that Hope had a headache. He had too many of those back in his nightmare.

"How bad is your headache?" Noel asked trying to hide how that worried him.

"Not too bad," Hope said with a frown obviously catching onto how upset he was. "What's wrong?"

"How much do you remember?" Noel asked.

"We were coming home when…we were attacked by Alyssa! What happen? Are you alright?" Hope asked as he bolted up. He then began frantically rubbing his hand over Noel's chest obviously looking for injuries.

"I'm fine. She didn't hit me with that spell. She hit you," Noel said as he gently grabbed Hope's hands to stop him. Normally he would have liked something like that but he could tell that Hope was upset and he still had the image of Hope as a child in his mind.

"So you're really alright?" Hope asked looking at him intently.

"I'm fine Hope," Noel was quick to reassure him. "You were the one that was hurt. You really don't remember anything after that."

"No," Hope said after a moment. Noel let out a sigh. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Why? What happened?"

"It's a long story," Noel told him not sure if he wanted to tell Hope about his nightmare. He didn't want to upset the man more than he already was. "Listen I can tell you're still tired. Why don't you get some rest and I'll make you something to eat. We can talk after."

"Okay. Are you sure you're alright?" Hope asked as he gave him a skeptical look.

"I am now. I 'll be right back," Noel said as he placed a chaste kiss on Hope's forehead and then left leaving a bewildered Hope behind. When Noel entered the main room of the house he wasn't surprised to see both women sitting on the couch.

"You're both awake I take it?" Fang asked him.

"Yeah," Noel told them as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Can I see him?" Vanille asked hesitantly.

"I…let me warn him first. If you just walk in there it will freak him out," Noel said as he headed back towards the bedroom.

"Why?" Vanille asked with a frown.

"Because," Noel said as he hesitated in front of the bedroom door, "he never thought that he would see any of you again."

"Oh," Vanille said looking even more upset. Noel then walked into the bedroom to find Hope sitting up in bed reading a book.

"You're suppose to be resting," Noel scolded.

"And I thought that you were making something to eat," Hope said as he put the book to the side.

"I was but…" Noel said and then stopped not sure how he should continue.

"But," Hope pressed.

"There are some friends that want to see you," Noel told him.

"What friends?" Hope asked curiously looking just like he did when he was young.

"You can come in now," Noel shouted instead of answering the other man's question.

The door slowly opened to reveal Fang and a nervous looking Vanille. Hope's eyes went wide at the sight of him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like he was going to say something but no sound came out.

"Hi Hope," Vanille said as she took a hesitant step forward.

"Are they real or am I seeing things?" Hope asked Noel instead of answering Vanille.

"They're real," Noel told Hope with a smile.

Before either of them had time to say anything else Vanille had flung herself at Hope and was hugging him fiercely. Hope hugged her back just as hard. Even though Noel felt a small amount of jealousy he knew that Hope needed this so he walked towards the door and left with Fang following.

"Don't you want to visit too?" Noel asked the woman once they were in the living room.

"Of course I do but those two always had a special bond," Fang told them. Noel peaked into the room and saw the other two were talking quietly. They were still hugging and he could tell by the way Hope's shoulders were shaking that he was crying.

"I need to make him…or all of us something to eat," Noel said as he walked into the kitchen with Fang following him once again.

"So how's Hope doing?" Fang asked him.

"You mean how's he doing with the nightmare or how he's doing in general?" Noel asked her as he searched for something to make. Since they hadn't been home there really wasn't much. They hadn't been hunting for a while and the garden had been neglected. It looked like it would be instant meals.

"With everything I guess," Fang said with a wave of her hand. "We didn't have a chance to talk before…"

"I do have some questions to ask about Alyssa and what she did to Hope with that nightmare," Noel cut her off.

"That's a complicated question with a complicated answer. It's something that you both need to hear," Fang explained a slight edge to her voice.

"Fair enough," Noel said as he began to boil some water.

"Now about Hope. How's he doing? How'd you two get together?" Fang said with a smirk.

"As for how he's doing..." Noel trailed off. He wasn't sure what exactly to tell her. Hope hadn't had the best of luck since he arrived. The only good thing that happened to him was them getting together. Or at least assumed Hope thought it a good thing.

"He doesn't remember the nightmare…" Noel started to say when Fang cut him off.

"What was his nightmare?" Fang asked quietly.

"He dreamed that he was a l'cie when he was little. Just after you all arrived here but…all the others turned into cie'th. You managed to protect Hope and kill them but you died in the process," Noel told her unable to forget that look on young Hope's face when he told him that story.

"Poor kid," Fang said with a sigh. "We thought for sure that you were going to lose you two a few times. You guys were out for almost three days."

"I thought that too. The nightmare fought back. Anytime he would come close to remembering it would cause him pain. I hated it that he was hurting and there was no way to help. I mean he's already been through so much. He didn't need that or the fight I assume is ahead of us," Noel said feeling all of his frustrations starting to rise to the surface.

"Things have been rough for him?" Fang asked.

"That's putting it mildly," Noel said through gritted. "I mean he shows up here half dead and the same age as I last saw him even though it's been five years for me. He finally recovered from those injuries when he got attacked by a young behemoth. Which gave him a broken arm and a new set of scars!

"Not only was he dealing with those physical injuries he was heartbroken. It hurt him that he would never be able to see you two or any of the others again. Not to mention that he felt abandoned. I mean everyone just disappeared on him. It wasn't so much your or Vanille's fault as you didn't really have a choice or Lightning either.

"Lightning though. She hurt him too. I mean she sent everyone else dreams asking for help but not Hope. He thought it was because he was weak. That she had no faith in him. Her opinion matters a lot to him.

"Then he did all of this stuff to save everyone and never being able to see them again. And he knew that when he traveled in time to. He knew he couldn't go back to his time but he didn't it anyway.

"Now all of this stuff with Alyssa. Can't we just take a break from all of this fighting. There's only so much a person can handle," Noel ranted without taking a breath. He had been keeping that pent up for a very long time.

"Feel better now?" Fang asked him.

"Yeah, I do actually," Noel told her.

"I know Hope's been through a lot. He came and talked to me and Vanille all the time. Trust me the others would come and get him if they could," Fang said.

"They aren't, are they?" Noel asked. He wanted Hope to be happy but he didn't want to lose him either.

"No they aren't. Hope is here to stay," Fang said with a smile. Noel nodded and threw in several packs of instants noodles to the now boiling water. "You've become quite attached to him."

"You could say that," Noel muttered as he stirred the noodles.

"You haven't had the easiest life either," Fang said.

"I know but it's different. I mean my life was always hard. I was raised to be a warrior and the world was dying. But Hope…I met him when he was a child and he was just that. A normal kid put in a horrible situation. No one should have to go through something like that and what that nightmare did to him.

"When he was finally starting to beat it he was then afraid that I wasn't real and his goal became to get me home. He was only in that stupid nightmare because he stepped in front of me. Alyssa meant for that spell or whatever it was to hit me. Has Hope always been a self-sacrificing idiot?" Noel explained. It felt good to talk to someone about his problems. At least Fang understood what they were going through.

"Pretty much," Fang said with a shrug. "I mean after he collapsed and had that vision he tried to talk us into leaving him behind."

"I wish he wouldn't do that," Noel said as he took the pot off the burner.

"I know but then he wouldn't be Hope," Fang said.

"You're right. I just don't want to lose him. I can't lose him," Noel said quietly.

"How did you two get together anyway? You never did answer that question," Fang asked with a smirk.

"That…it….I….it just sort of happened. I mean…there's just something special about him. He's got this strength about him yet I want to protect him," Noel explained as he felt his face heat up. "How could I not fall for him?"

"Then I take it that I don't have to warn you not to break his heart or me and Vanille will come after you," Fang said with a smile but her eyes were serious.

"No. I plan on making him happy. He's been through enough," Noel told her. Fang nodded looking pleased.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't save you and Fang," Hope told the woman as he hugged her. He never thought that he would see her again let alone hug her. Part of him was afraid that this was just a dream and that she would disappear like a puff of smoke.<p>

"You have nothing to apologize for," Vanille said her voice gentle yet stern.

"But you two were Crystal for so long," Hope argued.

"It wasn't the first time that we were crystal," Vanille responded.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Hope muttered as he finally pulled away from the woman so he could look at her.

"It wasn't your fault Hope. We choose that so we could save you and everyone plus it wasn't as bad as the first time. We were aware and we knew when you would visit us," Vanille told him.

"You did," Hope said as he felt his face heat up. He had told them a lot of things. A lot of them embarrassing.

"Yeah. It hurt because you were so lonely and we couldn't talk back to you," Vanille said with a frown, "but that's not the case anymore. You and Noel have become close."

"You could say that," Hope said with a small smile. "I miss Lightning and the others but I don't think that I could give up Noel for them. Noel makes me happy in a way that I have never been before."

"I'm glad. You deserve some happiness," Vanille said with a smile.

"So are you and Fang going to stay or…" Hope started to ask but Vanille frowned. "You can't, can you?"

"No," Vanille said looking upset. "Me and Fang choose a different kind of life."

"I see," Hope sighed. He had to admit that he wasn't surprised. After all Fang and Vanille had turned themselves into Crystal to save them. "You can stay for a while though?"

"For a while," Vanille nodded.

"You know after Noel found me for some reason I knew that you and Fang were alright," Hope told her. "I didn't know how but I did."

"That's because we were the ones that brought you here. Well I did actually. Fang on the other hand went to visit Lightning and everyone else. I wanted to tell you all of this that night but you were out of it and I was tired. Still getting use to this new lifestyle," Vanille explained.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Hope said feeling better than he had in a long time.

"So you and Noel, huh? How did that happen?" Vanille asked looking excited.

"Actually it all started with a fight," Hope started to explain.

"A fight?" Vanille asked cutting him off. Hope nodded.

"We had an argument and then I went off hunting alone. When I came back Noel just kissed me," Hope said once again blushing at the memory.

"Ooo!" Vanille squealed. "You're first kiss!"

"How'd you know?" Hope asked feeling embarrassed.

"You would have told us if you'd been kissed for the first time," Vanille pointed.

"I…" Hope said trying to come up with an argument with that statement and realized that she was right. He would have. "Well it doesn't matter. No one liked me, well liked that anyway, until Noel."

"And that's what makes you so adorable," Vanille said with a giggle as she ruffled his hair.

"What does?" Hope asked now confused.

"I'm not telling," Vanille said as she waved her finger at him. "That's a secret."

"You're as bad as Noel," Hope grumbled. Vanille giggled.

"So things are going well with you two?" Vanille asked.

"I like to think so," Hope told her. He then started to tell her about how his life had been since he arrived here. He knew that Alyssa was still a threat but Vanille wasn't bringing her up so he figured it wasn't urgent at the moment. Besides he knew that if another battle was ahead of them times like this would be very rare.

Sometime later the door opened and Noel and Fang came in each carrying what looked like to be a bowls of noodles. Hope's mouth watered at the smell. It felt like he hadn't eaten in ages. Which it could have been. He wasn't sure exactly what Alyssa had done to him and he didn't want to ruin the comfortable mood by asking. There would be plenty of time to talk about that later.

"We could have come out there," Hope told them.

"You're still recovering," Noel told him with a frown.

"Noel's right kid…" Fang started to say but before she could finish Hope was out of the bed and hugging the woman fiercely. If it wasn't for Noel and Vanille's quick reflexes she would have dropped the bowls she was carrying.

"I missed you," Hope told her.

"I missed you too," Fang said as she hugged him back. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah," Hope said slightly losing his hold.

"Good. Now how about we have a nice dinner and forget about our problems for the night," Fang said as she pulled out of the hug. Hope nodded and sat back down on the bed next to Noel.

"How are you feeling?" Noel asked as he handed over one of the bowls.

"Better. You know me and Vanille could have come out there," Hope said and then took a bite of his food. It was either the best noodles he had ever had or he was that hungry.

"You've been through a lot and you're still recovering," Noel argued.

Hope wanted to argue but with three pairs of eyes looking at him he knew that there was no way that he was going to win that argument so he decided that it would be best not to start it. Instead they talked about happy things. Mostly what him and Noel had been up to. Anytime their relationship was brought about Vanille would giggle and Fang would smirk. The two women brought up their relationship a lot.

Even after they had finished their meal they continued to talk. Hope tried to stay awake but he felt his eyes growing heavy and no matter how hard tried he couldn't keep them open. And so he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>"Poor kid really was tired," Fang said as she looked down at the sleeping Hope fondly.<p>

"Yeah," Noel said as he played with Hope's hair. Once again the smaller man was laying more in his lap than on the bed. "That nightmare was rough on him." Noel then yawned he was feeling exhausted himself.

"It wasn't easy on you either," Fang told him. "You could use some rest too." Noel was about to say that he was fine but another yawn came out instead.

"I guess some more sleep couldn't hurt," Noel said as he laid down rearranging Hope so his head was resting his chest. "You two aren't going to leave yet, right?"

"No. Like I told you we have some important things that we need to discuss," Fang told him. Noel though was only half listening as he felt sleep pulling at him.

* * *

><p><strong>About Kissing…<strong>

Hope was playing a quiet game at the kitchen table with Vanille. It had been almost a week since he had woken up from the nightmare spell that Alyssa had put on him. They finally had told him what the spell was but he didn't know what his nightmare was about. It upset him but he didn't press the issue. The problem with Alyssa also hadn't been brought up and Fang and Vanille were still with them. Hope wanted to enjoy this peace while it lasted.

"So where's Fang?" Hope asked. Fang would just disappear for hours at a time and she would never tell anyone when she would leave.

"Searching," Vanille answered simply as she frowned down at the game board. Hope knew that when Fang was 'searching' that meant the she was doing something dealing with the life that they had chosen and Vanille couldn't talk about it.

"And Noel is?" Vanille asked.

"Off hunting, again," Hope said with a sigh. To say that he was frustrated with Noel would be an understatement. The man had been odd ever since he had woken up from that nightmare.

"It there something that you want to talk about?" Vanille offered.

"I don't know if there is. Maybe I'm just reading into things," Hope said. Just then the front door opened and a very dirty Noel walked in looking very pleased with himself.

"We'll be having lobo stakes for dinner to tonight," the man said his grin widening.

"Sounds great," Hope said as he returned the man's smile. Noel nodded.

"Fang just got back and she's butchering it now," Noel said.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Vanille said as she stood up and walked outside a smile on her face.

"I'm going to take a shower," Noel said as he placed a chaste kiss on top of Hope's head and then continued onto the bathroom.

Hope sighed after the bathroom door was closed. Another kiss that wasn't a kiss. Needing to get away Hope got up and also left. He walked outside to see Vanille and Fang talking about something intently. Hope not wanting to bother them walked quietly past or tried to anyway.

"Where are you going?" Fang called out.

"For a short walk," Hope told her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Vanille said her eyes shining with worry. Hope just barely kept from sighing. He knew it wasn't a good idea to go off alone especially with Alyssa out there somewhere.

"I'm just going over there," Hope said as he pointed. "You'll be able to see me."

"Alright," Fang agreed. "Just don't go any farther than that." Hope waved to show that he had heard and then continued on his way.

Hope frowned as he thought about that non-kiss that Noel had given him. Ever since he had woken up Noel hadn't _really_ kissed him. Sure he got a kiss on his on top of his head, his cheek, his forehead but never his lips. And the kiss had been almost been brotherly. Nothing like the passionate kisses that he had become accustomed to.

Then there was the whole touching thing. He had gotten nothing but hugs and cuddles. Again much like the kisses they were more on the brotherly line than something a boyfriend would do. He was beginning to wonder if Noel still wanted to be with him that way.

"Hope!" someone shouted. Hope recognized it immediately to be Noel. Normally he would have turned around and smiled at the man but at the moment he wasn't in the mood. "What are you doing out here. It's dangerous," Noel panted.

"I needed to think," Hope snipped.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Noel asked sounding upset.

"It's not so much what you have done as what you haven't," Hope said as he turned around to look at the man. It didn't help his mood any to see that Noel was standing there shirtless and his hair was dripping wet. Hope guessed that Noel ran out of the house as soon as he noticed that he was gone.

"I…I don't understand," Noel stammered.

"You never kiss me or hold me anymore…"

"I do…"

"No those don't count! I mean really kiss me. I'm beginning to think that you don't want to be with me anymore," Hope countered.

"That's not it. I do want to be with you," Noel said looking stricken.

"Then what's the problem?" Hope asked not liking how upset Noel looked.

"The nightmare…"

"Did I do something bad there? Did I hurt you?" Hope asked not wanting that to be true. He didn't like that he could have hurt Noel like that.

"What! No! It's just that you were a kid," Noel muttered.

"I was a kid? Just what was this nightmare?" Hope asked. Noel shook his head looking even more upset. Hope then tried to think and finally he knew what this nightmare was. "I was a l'cie and everyone else was dead, am I right?"

"How did you…did you remember it?" Noel asked looking surprised.

"No," Hope said with a shake of his head. "I had that nightmare a lot after…well after everything. I had it even more after everyone left."

"I'm sorry," Noel said as he placed on of those brotherly kisses on the forehead.

"Don't be," Hope said just barely repressing a sigh. "Is that why you don't _kiss_ me anymore? Because of the nightmare and l'cie thing."

"No! I mean you were just a kid," Noel muttered.

"You still me as a child," Hope asked in disbelief.

"Well in the nightmare I took care of you and…ah… do you realize you look exactly the same now as you did back then only you're taller!" Noel shouted as he blushed furiously. Hope looked at the man standing in front of him and shook his head.

Before Noel had time to say anything else Hope flung himself at the man and kissed him furiously. Noel was stiff at first but eventually he started to get into and kiss him back. That's when Hope pulled away. He felt satisfaction when Noel made a sound of protest.

"Come on," Hope said as he grabbed the taller man by the hand and began to pull him back to the house.

"Where are we going?" Noel asked his voice sounding a bit rough. Hope smiled at that.

"To bed…"

"But isn't it a little early to…"

"I never said anything about sleeping," Hope cut the other man off.

"But what about Fang and Vanille?" Noel argued.

"Well if you don't want to finish what we were doing…" Hope said and was pleased when Noel didn't come back with an argument.

"What are you two up to?" Fang asked as they quickly walked past.

"I need to remind Noel of something," Hope told them.

"Oh, I see," Vanille giggled. Hope smiled when Noel blushed.

"Come on bedroom's that way," Hope said as he shoved the other man forward when they were inside. "We have over a week to make up for." Noel hesitated for a moment looking uncertain and Hope was now worried that this wasn't a good idea. If being with him _that way_ made Noel uncomfortable he didn't want to force the other to do something he didn't want to do. They would just take things slow. Noel though finally broke out into a big smile.

"At my lord's command," he said as he gave a dramatic bow. Noel then threw him over his shoulder and carried him the rest of the way to the bedroom. They made sure their bedroom door was closed and locked. Hope knew how Vanille liked to peek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Wow! That's the longest chapter I have ever written for this story and it was going to be even longer. There was going to be explanations about Alyssa and Hope's abilities. That's all been moved to the next chapter. Now as for how I ended this chapter. I can't write smut. Just the idea makes me blush. You can use your imaginations as to what they did in that bedroom ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review!


	18. Pillow Talk

******AN: **I have over 100 reviews! I am so happy! Thank you everyone who has ever reviewed this story :) As a special treat I came up with this pure fluff chapter. Thanks to ben4kevin, animedprincess, thewhitespirit, xXAngelWithDragonWingsXx, and Lazy Gaga for your reviews of the last chapter!

**This takes place after they got together but before they ran into Alyssa! Enjoy the pure fluffiness :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Pillow Talk<strong>

Noel had to admit that he liked to watch Hope sleep. There was something relaxing about it. Noel gently brushed the hair out of his sleeping boyfriend's eyes. Hope's hair was just as silky as he thought it would be. He never thought that he would see the other man again and now, now he couldn't imagine his life without him.

"What are you doing?" Hope asked sleepily without opening his eyes.

"Enjoying the view," Noel said with a smile.

"But the windows are closed and it's storming outside," Hope said. And as if to prove his point there was a bright flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder. Hope now had both eyes open and was sitting up. One thing that Noel had learned about Hope was that he wasn't fond of the storms. Even though he tried his hardest to hide that fact. It didn't help that the hum of the generator stopped.

"The generator stopped," Hope said his voice tense.

"It can stay until morning," Noel said quickly not wanting a repeat of what happened the last time. "I'll go and get some candles. I don't think either of us are going to go back to sleep any time soon."

Noel left the warmth of their bed and let out a small yelp when his feet touched the cold floor. Without the generator they wouldn't have heat and the house would become even colder than it already was. He quickly made his to the kitchen and cursed the fact that he kept them in there instead of the bedroom. He also cursed the stupid storm. Because of it Hope had woken up and it ruined the moment.

He lit one of the candles and made his way back to the bedroom. He opened the door and felt his breath catch in his throat. Hope was out of bed and digging through the closet. He was one of the most beautiful people that Noel had ever seen. Every time Noel saw him his heart fluttered. He didn't know how he missed it the first time he met Hope. Maybe he was just too young to appreciate the man standing in front of him. He wasn't about to make that mistake again.

"What are you doing?" Noel asked trying to keep his voice steady but knew that he failed when Hope smirked.

"It's freezing," Hope said as he continued to dig through the closet. "We're going to have to sleep with our shirts on again."

"You were the one that suggested that we sleep without them," Noel thought that he would point out as he lit another candle and placed it on the window ledge.

"That's because we had that heat snap," Hope said with an unreadable look. Noel shook his head. For being so innocent Hope sure could be seductive.

"This one should work," Hope said as he pulled out a long-sleeved purple shirt.

"You do realize that's my shirt," Noel thought that he would point out.

"I know," Hope said with a small smile. "That's why I picked it." Noel shook his head wondering if Hope knew what saying those types of things did to him.

"I have something better than _my_ shirt," Noel said deciding that two could play this game.

"Such as?" Hope asked still holding onto the shirt but had yet to put it on.

"Me," Noel said as he pulled Hope close and the two of them fell on the bed. Noel pulled Hope close so they were facing each other.

"You're right this is much better," Hope said as he snuggled closer. "Never have been a fan of the cold but if it leads to this…"

"You're terrible, do you know that. Are you sure that I'm your first relationship?" Noel asked.

"Mm-hmm," Hope hummed as he began to play with a loose strand of Noel's hair; something the smaller man did fairly often. "Told you that no one was attracted to me before you." Noel shook his head. He couldn't understand how someone could be so naive yet so good at seduction.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Noel asked not sure if he wanted to have this discussion. Hope rolled his eyes.

"Come on Noel. I'm not an idiot. I know that you saw other people before me," Hope said sounding exasperated.

"A few people," Noel admitted. Jolie, Sandra, and a few others came to mind. Sandra being his first, first and it wasn't much more than that. Neither of them were looking for anything at the time.

Jolie was his longest. It wasn't a serious for either them. They just needed each other at that time. Jolie was getting over the death of his brother and Noel was still trying to get over everything that he had been through. All of his other relationships had been basically meaningless.

Hope though he was different. The other man made him feel things that he never felt before. Things he didn't think he would ever feel. Hope had become the most important person in his life. Noel would do anything for Hope. How did you tell someone something that?

"I'm sorry," Hope said breaking into his thoughts.

"What are you sorry for?" Noel asked as he looked down at the smaller man. The teasing look that he had a moment ago was gone and was replaced with the pensive look that he usually wore.

"You're upset. If it's hard for you to talk about you don't have to," Hope said his eyes shining with sincerity.

"It's not," Noel said as he smiled down at him. "True I have been with other people but it's different with you."

"Different good or different bad?" Hope asked that teasing look slowly returning.

"It's good. Definitely good," Noel said as he kissed the tip of Hope's nose. It was also frightening very frightening but he wasn't about to say that.

"That's _good_ then," Hope said as began to drawn circles on Noels chest with his finger.

"What are…you…ah…doing?" Noel asked. Hope's touches were sending shivers done his spine among other things. Hope shrugged.

"Drawing. So what makes things _good_ different with me?" Hope asked as he continued his administrations.

"You're evil," Noel said finding hard to think and it didn't help that now Hope was placing the occasional kiss on his chest as well.

"So I've been told. Now," Hope kissed his chest. "How," Hope placed a kiss in the hollow of his neck, "Am," one on his Adam's apple, "I", one on his chin, "Different?" one on the lips.

"Everything," Noel rasped no longer able to think clearly. "Everything about you is different in a very _good_ way."

"So does that mean that I can keep your shirt," Hope asked with a smirk.

"You," Noel said as he flipped Hope onto his back, "can have anything you want. All you need to do is ask."

"Anything?" Hope asked looking up at him his eyes full of emotions. They were so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Anything," Noel said as he leaned down and crushed their lips together.


	19. Goodbyes

******Review Thanks!**

**thewhitespirit: **Yes got have the fluff but now back to the drama.

**ben4kevin: **Love the fluff but...

**xXAngelWithDragonWingsXx: **gald you liked!

**animedprincess: **thank you very much :)

**rebirth-flame: **Understandable I get lost playing old games too. Currently playing FF IX with my 8 year old nephew. As for the ages of the boys. They should be the same age. There is over a five year gap between Noel arriving in the future and Hope arriving. So they should be the same age at least they are supposed to be. Might have my timelines a little off. I liked the idea of Hope being younger too ;) Happy to hear that he's going to be in the next game!

**Thank you to guest too!**

**AN: **Alright here's the real chapter 18. Back to the drama. Just to warn everyone I slightly mixed mythologies a little bit but it won't go beyond how the magic works. I have it based on more how FF III or FF IV works. Sorry in advance if it's confusing have a bad head cold on top of allergies. Now on with the chapter! Please leave a review ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 Goodbyes<strong>

_Darkness. Everything was covered in darkness. This darkness though was different than the last one. This darkness had a mind. Had a goal. And nothing was going to stop it from achieving its goal. What that goal wasn't Hope wasn't sure. What he did know was that it was nothing good. _

_There was something in the center of the darkness. Alyssa. She was working with this darkness. What the woman did not realize was that the darkness was using her. Using her wants, desires, and anger to its advantage. Right now the darkness needed her but as soon as it no longer did, it would turn on her. _

_The darkness was waiting for something. Again Hope didn't know what. He tried to listen. The darkness was whispering something. He thought that if he listened hard enough that he might learn something about its plans. _

_The darkness though noticed him. Hope swore that it looked straight at him and laughed. _

"_You cannot stop what is coming," the darkness whispered. Its voice was cold and full of malice. _

_Hope didn't want to be around it any longer. He could feel it stretching out towards him. He wanted to know what he knew. And Hope could not let that happen…_

Noel wanted things to be normal or easy for them at least for a little while longer. Him and Hope had a good night. A _really_ good night. Hope had done a very good job of reminding him that he was definitely not a child.

When they got up this morning though Fang and Vanille looked stressed and said that they would be out most of the day. Him and Hope then spent a pleasant morning together. Noel hadn't felt that happy since before Alyssa's appearance. The last time he felt that happy was the night that Hope stole his favorite shirt. The exact one that Hope put on this morning with a smirk.

It was after lunch that things became uneasy. Hope became quietl while they ate and looked ill. As soon as they finished he said that he was tired. Noel watched as he slowly made his way to their couch and laid down. Hope was asleep instantly.

Noel was worried that Hope might be having a relapse but when he put his hand on the smaller man's forehead it felt normal. He let out a sigh of relief. At least Hope wasn't ill again. This sleep though was not a normal one. That much Noel knew for certain. Hope was never that still when he slept. After all that they had been through Noel was not about to leave Hope alone so he sat in the chair and read a book or at least tried to read. He spent more time glancing at Hope than actually reading waiting for the other man to wake up.

"Something's coming," Hope said as he suddenly opened his eyes. Noel was at his side in an instant looking into his eyes. He was not going to lose someone else for seeing the damned timeline! Hope's eyes held a lot of determination and some fear but they looked normal.

"He didn't see the timeline," Vanille said making Noel jump. He hadn't ever heard the women enter.

"But he did see something," Noel said as he faced Vanille and Fang. Vanille nodded.

"It's time we had that talk," Fang said.

"This isn't going to be a pleasant talk, is it?" Noel asked. He had been dreading it since Fang mentioned just about a week ago. Fang gave him a sad look.

"I'm going to make us some tea," Vanille mumbled as she headed off to the kitchen.

Soon all of them were sitting around the kitchen table; Noel had a tight grip on his hand. The other man hadn't let go of him since he woke up. Hope knew how much Noel was afraid of losing people when they _saw_ something. Even though Hope and Fang reassured him that it wasn't the timeline that he was seeing.

"Let me reassure you again that Hope can't see the timeline," Fang said as Vanille passed out the cups of steaming tea. The young woman looked nervous and upset so Hope knew that Fang was going to be doing most of the explaining.

Noel nodded at what Fang said but gripped his hand tighter; he was gripping it so hard that it was almost painful. Hope wasn't going to complain though. He knew that Noel needed that contact and truth be told so did he. It reminded Hope that he wasn't alone and he had a feeling that it did the same for Noel.

"Then what did he see?" Noel asked his voice clipped.

"I should probably explain things first so it makes sense," Fang said her voice also clipped. The two were glaring at each other and Hope was worried that they would have a fight right there in the kitchen.

"It's alright Noel," Hope was quick to intervene not wanting that to happen. "I promise I'll tell you what I saw after Fang tells us what she has to tell us and it wasn't the past or future that I saw, alright?" Noel gave him a long, hard look before his face finally softened.

"Alright," Noel finally gave in and gave him a quick kiss.

"And Fang you need to remember that Noel's just worried," Vanille said as she gave the other woman an imploring look.

"Right, right," Fang said as she rubbed the back of her neck looking the most embarrassed Hope had ever seen her. "Now then where should I begin…Hope you can still use your magic."

"Yes but it exhausts me. I can't use it like I could when I was a l'cie," Hope told her. Fang nodded.

"How should I explain this…there was a time before the Fal'cie when everyone lived here…"

"There was a time before fal'cie?" Hope cut the woman off surprised. As far as he knew the fal'cie always existed at least as the history he was taught was concerned.

"Yes. This was a very, very long time ago. When they showed up we had a war with them. Obviously we lost and they made sure to destroy that history…" Vanille said looking sad.

"Then how did you learn of it?" Noel asked with a look on disbelief on his face.

"When we chose to become what we are," Fang said looking frustrated.

"I know it's hard to believe but it is true," Vanille said. It looked as if Noel was going to ask another question but he didn't so Fang continued.

"Anyway before the fal'cie showed up some people were born with the ability to do magic although like Hope they couldn't use it without limitations. They could only cast so many spells before they needed to rest," Fang explained.

"What kind of magic are we talking about?" Hope asked curiously. People that weren't l'cie weren't suppose to be able to do what he did.

"All kinds but these types were the most common. Only offensive spells like fire or ice; this was commonly known as black magic. Others could cast only defensive spells like cure or esuna. This was white magic. They could specialize in their magics and cast extremely powerful spells in each but never cross over. You Hope can cast both, correct?"

"Is that bad?" Hope asked.

"Not at all," Fang said with a small smile. "It just means that you can't specialize. Comes in rather handy in a though battle."

"Why can I use magic and no one else at the academy could? I mean I had to hide it from them?" Hope asked remembering how hard that had been. Especially when they had their base on Pulse and they would occasionally get attacked by monsters.

"When the fal'cie took over they repressed our ability to use magic. So we forgot how and the ability went dormant unless that person was made a l'cie. Then it woke up," Fang finished.

"What about Noel?" Hope asked. "He used magic when he fought with Serah."

"But I've only been able to use my magic once since then and that was right after Alyssa…" Noel said as his voice trailed off looking upset and angry.

"I'm alright Noel," Hope tried to reassure him. The taller man gave him a sad look and shook his head.

"Noel is a special case. Technically he doesn't exist so…"

"He what!" Hope shouted as he cut Fang off. "What you do mean he doesn't exist?"

"Noel was the last person born in his timeline. People were in all purposes extinct. Because you built the new ark and the timeline was _fixed_ Noel's timeline disappeared and so did the people he knew. He was never born," Fang told him.

Hope shook his head at what he was hearing. Because of what he did by saving everyone he also essentially killed the person that meant the most to him. It was a very conflicting feeling. It also made him feel sick.

"You never told him that," Vanille said and then bit her lip.

"It never came up in conversation," Noel said through gritted teeth.

"So you knew…" Hope said at his looked at Noel.

"Yeul explained it to me when she brought me here five years ago. She said that if I didn't exist that it would cause a paradox because I was so involved in fixing the timeline so she brought me to the future I should have had," Noel said with a small smile.

"So you aren't just going to disappear on me?" Hope asked quietly. He couldn't handle it if he lost someone else.

"Of course not! What made you think that?" Noel asked looking shocked.

"Everyone else did," Hope said as he threw his arms around the taller man's neck and in doing so he missed Vanille's sad face and Fang's wince.

"I'm not going anywhere," Noel said and Hope felt the other man's arms tighten around him. "And I'm just as worried about you when you _see_ whatever it is you see. Now let's let Fang finish her explanation."

"Right," Hope said as he let go of Noel but made sure to grab his hand once again. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine," Fang said with a smile. "It's good to see actually. It's comforting to know that you two care about each other so much.

"As for what Hope _sees_ it goes along with his ability so _sense _things," Fang said. "He eventually gained the ability to _know_ when our enemy was close and then he would _see_ what we had to do to fight it," Fang explained.

"You mean no one else could tell when the fal'cie was close," Hope said surprised by the answer. He just assumed that they all could.

"No just you. Both those abilities were unique to you much like Vanille's ability to communicate with animals," Vanille gave a shy smile when her ability was mentioned, "of course according to Lightning you got along with someone of them too."

"Those were just machines," Hope mumbled embarrassed; Lightning hated when he rode them.

"What does this mean exactly?" Noel asked looking even more confused.

"Honestly I don't know. Vanille's gift was very similar to what Serah could do with the monsters and given enough time it would have turned into that but Hope's…there's been nothing like his abilities as far as we know," Fang said with a shake of her head.

"When you became a l'cie and your magic was woken up I think it changed so you could fight back against the fal'cie," Vanille said looking contemplative.

"It's the same for Noel. No one like him has ever existed. What his magic is or what it can do is still unknown," Fang added.

"Sort of like the tw…" Vanille started to say then she quickly covered her mouth.

"Like who?" Hope asked.

"You'll find out soon," Vanille said looking sheepish.

"Hope what did you _see_ earlier?" Fang asked. He felt nervous as everyone looked at him. Once again it felt as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Darkness and Alyssa was in the center of it," Hope said as he licked his lips. He took a sip of his tea and grimaced as it had gone cold. "This darkness though. It's different. It' aware and it wants something. What that is I'm not sure but it knew that I was _seeing _it." Hope hadn't noticed that he had been trembling until he felt Noel put his arm around his shoulders. He immediately leaned into the other man feeling safer.

"A darkness that's aware," Fang said with a frown.

"Fang can't we…" Vanille asked looking near tears.

"Vanille you know we can't," Fang said her voice tinged with sadness. "It's part of what we chose." Hope felt upset and a growing sense of dread when Vanille started to cry.

"You can't what?" Noel asked.

"We can't help you fight it. We can guide but we can't get involved in the conflict. The only reason we were allowed to help you this much is because of your unique circumstances," Fang said with a frown.

"You're leaving," Hope said more than asked his heart feeling heavy.

"I'm sorry we can't help you fight," Vanille said with a sniff.

"I don't care about that!" Hope shouted. "I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again." He tried to keep from crying but he felt a tear slid down his cheek anyway.

"You're not losing us Hope," Vanille said as she wiped her eyes.

"Vanille's right. We'll just be going away for a little while," Fang added.

Hope shook his head. He wanted to point that last time they 'went away' it was several hundred years and the time before that was even longer. He pushed those feelings down though. They had more important things to worry about like the upcoming fight with Alyssa and whatever this darkness was.

"I'm sorry," Hope said as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "When do you have to leave?"

"Now," Fang said with a sigh. "We already spent more time with you than we should have."

"Right," Hope said once again feeling tears come to his eyes and but this time he didn't let them fall. Falling apart now wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Walk us outside?" Vanille asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Hope said as he got up still holding Noel's hand the other man's touch the only thing keeping him grounded at the moment.

The air outside was cool and crisp a sure sign that colder weather was well on the way. They walked not talking until the house could barely been seen. When Hope got up that morning this was now how he pictured the day turning out but in his heart he also knew that this day was coming. He just wished that their peaceful times could have lasted a little longer.

"Don't worry help is on the way and it should be here soon," Fang said as she gave Hope a tight hug. Hope hugged her back just as tightly. She then moved onto Noel.

"It'll be alright Hope, you'll see. Now don't look so said," Vanille said as she gave him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you," Hope told her with a sniff.

"Do you remember what you told me about my smiles?" Vanille asked him quietly. Hope nodded embarrassed by the memory. "Well the same goes for me, okay. I like to see you smile too."

"I'll try to remember," Hope said as he gave her a watery smile.

"That's better," Vanille said with a sad laugh.

"You ready to go Vanille?" Fang asked. Vanille nodded and gave Hope a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"It was nice meeting you Noel," she said as she gave Noel a quick hug. "You make sure to make Hope smiles a lot."

"That's a promise," he told her and just like that they were gone like then had never been there.

Hope felt a sob escape and Noel once again put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. This hurt more than them turning into crystal. At least then he could talk to them now he didn't know when or even if he would see them again.

"Are you alright?" Noel asked as he rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Not now but I will be," Hope said as he pulled away slightly so he could look up at Noel.

"Come on I think we earned some cuddle time after that talk," Noel said as he led Hope back to the house. He wanted to protest and say they had too much to do but Noel was right. He didn't think that either of them were in the right frame of mind to think rationally anyway.

Later that night the two of them were lying in bed together. Noel was sleeping peaceful but Hope was unable to quite his mind. He knew that Noel had promised, several times, that he wouldn't leave him. So then why did Hope have this terrible feeling that it was going to happen no matter what he did? He wanted to believe it was just because of Fang and Vanille leaving but he knew that it was more than that.

He remembered Fang telling him how Noel didn't technically exist and what the darkness said to him earlier; he shuddered. He had sickening feeling about what the darkness wanted now that he had time to think about it even if he didn't want to believe it. Hope vowed he would do everything in his power to keep that from happening. He would not let the darkness get Noel no matter the cost.


	20. Another Time, Another Story

**Time Line Explanation: **As rebirth-flame pointed out to me I goofed. Yes Hope did freeze himself in 10 AF in this story and not 13 AF like in cannon because I'm a putz (very embarrassed). I somehow missed the fact that there was a three year gap and I honestly thought he froze himself in 10 AF. So at the time I wrote this that is what I thought so I am going to stick with that. So yeah, sorry about the confusion!

Again if there is any confusion, questions, or mistakes about the timeline please let me know :)

**Review Thanks!:**

**ben4kevin: **Hope does tend to worry.

**rebirth-flame: **Yes Hope is a Red Mage and a seer like you described. You're good at this! Yes Hope has an idea what's coming for Noel but he is missing what's coming for him (evil laugh). Yes lots of angst coming your way.

**Lazy Gaga:** Yes Hope is protective of Noel which will frustrate the man :)

**madapocket:** Thank you very much!

** ryoko126:** Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying the story ;)

**AN: **Please read at the end of the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Another Time, Another Story<strong>

Dajh was in the back room of the house playing with the twins while the adults talked in the main room or arguing by the sounds of it. Him and his dad had come over early that morning so he could play with the Serah and Snow's two year old twin boys.

The two little boys were his best friends or basically his only friends. Something that eight year old Dajh hated to admit. He had a hard time getting along with the other children. Being an ex-l'cie and being stuck in time had a way of changing a person. More than most people knew. He was extremely mature for his age something else that set him apart from his peers.

"They fighting," little Bastian said with a sniff. He was easily the more sensitive of the two.

"They're not fighting. They're discussing something," Dajh tried to reassure him. It didn't help his argument when he heard Snow snap something, "loudly." Bastian sniffed and looked as if he was about to cry.

"Wanna see!" Zar squealed. Well his real name was Balthazar but no one called him that except when he was in trouble.

"Oh no you don't," Dajh said as he quickly grabbed the smaller but more feisty twin by his shirt to stop him. "I'll go and see what's going on. You two can wait in there." Dajh pointed to the gated playroom. Zar glared and Bastian sniffed.

"Nice try but it's not going to work," Dajh said as he crossed his arms over his chest trying to sound like his father but knew he failed when Zar continued to give him a dirty look and Bastian sniffed louder.

"Come on guys. I promise to come and tell you what I hear," Dajh said with a sigh. The two little boys looked at each other a long moment before nodding in agreement. He then lifted them over the gate and quietly walked into the main room trying as hard as he could not to be noticed.

His dad was there along with Snow, Serah, and Lightning; none of them looked very happy. The person getting their dark looks was a tall woman with dark hair. Dajh knew this to be Fang. He had met the woman once briefly just before him and his dad returned home.

"So there's really nothing that we can do?" Lighting asked sounding upset and resigned.

"Afraid not," Fang said sounding frustrated.

"I can't believe that!" Snow shouted as he slammed his fist down on the table which made young Dajh jump. "We've been back over four years waiting for you to return with Hope but now you say that you can't…"

"Look I'm sorry it took me so long to talk to you all but I'm new at this," Fang said.

"You said that Hope can't come back here but you didn't say why," Lightning said.

"Because technically he is here. He can't time travel like the rest of you so he had to put himself in a deep sleep," Fang explained.

"Then why can't we go and wake him up?" Snow asked.

"Because," Serah interrupted, "then he wouldn't be able to help me and Noel in the future."

"That's right. If you wake Hope up everything that you all just fought for would be for nothing," Fang said with a nod.

"But he's just a kid. He shouldn't have to worry about things like that," Snow argued.

"I know he's just a kid but he is older than you remember. It's amazing what he accomplished," his dad piped in. Dajh remember how shocked his dad when he saw Hope all grown up. They only had a few moments to speak before the battle started so Dajh didn't have a chance to talk to Hope like he wanted to.

When they all lived together for the short time after cocoon fell Hope had been his best friend. Even though the older boy was studying so he could get into school he always had time for him. Dajh felt bad that him and his dad just disappeared on Hope. Especially after losing his mom, his dad, and Lightning. He knew Hope tried to hide it but Dajh knew that he was sad.

"Now you want to show that you care," Fang said with a shake of her head.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Snow asked looking angry.

"It means that you all left him!" Fang snapped.

"It's not like I had a choice!" Lightning snapped back.

"No but you didn't try and contact him either," Fang said. Dajh just stood there watching all of this. They were so busy arguing that they had yet to notice him and he didn't want them to notice him. If they noticed him they would kick him out and he wouldn't find out what happened to Hope.

"Like Snow said he was just a kid," Lighting muttered.

"I don't think you realize how all of you leaving hurt him," Fang said with a frown.

"And you do?" Snow asked disbelief clearly on his face.

"After you all left he came to talk to me and Vanille a lot," Fang said looking sad. "Poor kid was really lonely."

"He did look really happy to see me and Noel but anytime anyone else was brought up…" Serah said her voice trailing off.

"So where is Hope now? Tell me he's still not back there," his dad said looking upset.

"Of course not," Fang said with a scow. "Vanille is taking him to his new home."

"Which is?" Snow pressed.

"In the future with Noel," Fang answered.

"Really? With Noel, huh," Serah said with a silly smile.

"What's with that smile?" Snow asked curiously.

"Nothing really. I just always thought that they would look good together," Serah giggled.

"Together?" Snow asked. Serah nodded. "As in together 'together'?"

"Of course," Serah answered. "They got along really well too."

"Isn't Hope a little young for a relationship?" Snow asked.

"Like I already told you Hope is still a kid but he's not that young. The boy's in his twenties," his dad said. Snow shook his head.

"I still see him as that little kid," Snow sighed.

"And you always will. It's what happens when you become a parent," his dad said. Now it was Dajh's turn to scowl. He hoped his dad wouldn't always see him as a little kid.

"You said he can't come back here but is there any way that we can go and see him?" Snow asked sounding hopeful.

"I don't know. Can any of you travel through time still?" Fang asked.

"I for one have had enough of time travel and goddesses," Lightning scoffed.

"That's right. You completely disappeared from this world for a time. What happened?" Fang asked. Dajh had to admit that he was curious as well. Especially when she mentioned people like Kain or Laguna.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Lighting replied. All the adults shared a look and shrugged.

"So back to my question can any of you still travel through time or even use magic?" Fang asked.

"I can't," Serah answered.

"Which is a good thing. I don't want you seeing the timeline," Snow was quick to say. Serah nodded her agreement. Dajh knew that they all felt that way.

"After…well let's just say it's not a good idea if I time travel," Lightning said as she crossed her arms over her chest looking troubled. If it was because she was remembering something unhappy or she couldn't see Hope, Dajh wasn't sure but he believed that it was probably both.

"The same goes here," his dad said. "It took me a long time to get me and Dajh out of that place. It's not something that I want to do again," his dad said. Again Dajh scowled. That meant that his dad wouldn't let him go see Hope either. He was so scared of time travel and magic now. Which was why he never told his dad that he could still use his magic among other things.

"I can still use my magic but I lost my ability to time travel," Snow said as he looked down at his gloved hands.

"Which I think is a good thing," Serah said as she put her hands on her hips. "I can't believe that you became a l'cie again on purpose."

"I needed to do it," Snow argued.

"I know," Serah said with a sigh. "We all gave up a lot to fix the timeline."

"That's why it doesn't seem right that Hope can't come home. From what Serah said he gave up a lot to. He shouldn't be alone," Snow said.

"He's not alone though. He's with Noel," Fang pointed out.

"Right Noel," Snow said with a roll of his eyes. "What happens if him and Noel don't get along? Then he will be alone."

"They did get along though," Serah added. "In fact they became friends. And like I told you…"

"I know they would 'look' good together but I…" Snow said and the stopped. "Everything's safe there right? I mean they won't have to fight anymore."

"I can't say. Sorry," Fang told them looking serious. Snow sighed.

"That means no," Snow mumbled. Dajh looked at everyone in the room and saw that they all looked upset. He was upset about it too. He didn't like the idea of his friend being in trouble. If the adults couldn't help him then he would have to.

"Now I heard that you two had some mischievous little boys," Fang said with a smile. It was obvious even to Dajh that the woman was trying to change the subject and bringing up the twins was the best way to do it.

"Yes they are a handful," Serah said with a big smile. They're in the back room playing with Dajh." The young boy knew that this was his cue to hurry. He quickly but quietly hurried to the back room, jumped over the gate into the playroom.

"Da?" Bastian said. Da being what the boys called him as they couldn't pronounce his name.

"The adults are coming! Zar grab a book," Dajh told the boys. He knew that he would get in big trouble if he was caught spying and not watching the boys. Zar quickly grabbed a book and handed it over. The boys then sat down and Dajh had just enough time to sit down and open the book.

"Well aren't they cute and…quiet," Fang commented. When the boys saw the woman they scooted slightly closer to him. Unknown to their parents the boys were _sensitive_ to anything dealing with time.

"Their usually not this quiet," Snow said as he looked at them curiously. "Come here you two. This is Fang and a friend of ours." The boys stayed where they were.

"They're probably just tired," Serah said as she stepped over the gate. "It is past their nap time."

"No nap!" Zar shouted.

"What if Aunty Light reads you a story," Snow suggested.

"Yay!" the little boys shouted.

"Come on then," Lighting said with a roll of her eyes. The three of them then took the little boys to their bedroom.

"You know I was promised lunch when arrived," Fang said as she looked at his dad. Dajh was picking up the toys pretending not to listen.

"I suppose that means I get to play chef since everyone else is busy," his dad said. Fang gave him a smile and his dad waved his hand. "Fine, fine. I'll go and make something to eat." His dad then left.

"So did you find our conversation interesting?" Fang asked him.

"You knew I was there?" Dajh asked as he stopped his cleaning. Now that his secret was revealed he didn't see the point of pretending not to eavesdrop.

"Don't worry none of the others noticed," Fang told him. "Now about what we were talking about. What did you think?"

"I…" Dajh started to say and the stopped. If anyone would understand him and the boys it would be Fang. "Me and the boys will go and help Hope if he needs us."

"Glad to hear it. If anyone can help him it will be you and the boys," Fang said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry this chapter is later than I wanted it to be but I started school again and I am still sick. It makes it difficult to write. Well after reading this you should be able to guess who the surprise character is and the two originals. Cookies to anyone who knows where I got the twins names from! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	21. Help Arrives

******Review Thanks!**

**ben4kevin : **Thank you! It's my last class and I should graduate in December. Fingers crossed :)

**Mallobie: **Thanks! Dajh and the twins will be around for awhile. I hope I don't disappoint.

**rebirth-flame: **You're right Dajh is mature for his age ;) It will be explained why in the next chapter. Sigh +can't play sad games like that. My friend laughed at me when I didn't finish Crisis Core+ Guess I shouldn't play Type-0 either. Not that I can but still...

**xXAngelWithDragonWingsXx: **Good guess with the names but no. Gives cookies anyway for trying!

**AN: **Well here's chapter 20. I wanted it to be longer but with school and all. Originally what is going to be chapter 21 was going to be in here. I thought you would rather have a short chapter than nothing this week. Okay xXAngelWithDragonWingsXx had a good guess with the names but it wasn't right. Sigh. I think I dated myself. Oh well. I'm old. Anyway you have a few more chances to guess. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 Help Arrives<strong>

Hope was being quiet. Too quiet. Ever since Vanille and Fang had left two days ago the smaller man hardly said a word. He had also been clingy. Not that Noel was complaining about that. He like being close to Hope but it wasn't in his nature to be to touchy-feely. It was worrying.

"Alright what's wrong?" Noel asked during dinner.

"You means besides the fact that Alyssa is running around with some unknown dark power," Hope retorted. Noel raised an eyebrow at the sarcastic tone in the other man's voice.

"Yes besides that," Noel replied choosing to ignore Hope's tone.

"I suppose asking you to drop the subject won't work," Hope said wistfully.

"Nope," Noel answered. He wasn't going to take any chances where Hope was concerned.

"I don't know how to explain it," Hope sighed.

"Did you…did you see something?" Noel asked. Even though everyone had reassured him numerous times that Hope seeing things wouldn't eventually kill him he still didn't like the idea of it.

"Not exactly," Hope answered as he looked down at his half eaten dinner. "It's more of a feeling."

"A feeling?" Noel asked curiously. Hope nodded and then nervously bit is bottom lip.

"I have this horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen to you," Hope admitted quietly. Before Noel had time to say anything to the revelation he saw a tear slid down Hope's cheek. He was out of his chair in an instant and kneeled down in front of the other man.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Noel said as he took one of Hope's smaller hands in his own.

"You can't say that," Hope said with a sad chuckle.

"No but you said that it was just a feeling. You didn't actually see anything," Noel said more than asked. Hope nodded jerkily. "Then maybe everything you've been through that last couple weeks is affecting your judgment. What with the nightmare and Fang and Vanille leaving."

"Maybe," Hope said but he didn't sound as if he believed it.

"I can also take care of myself plus I have you. Just don't jump in front of anymore dark energy rays for me," Noel said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. He didn't think it was a good idea to point out how Hope was the one Alyssa wanted and how she wanted to use himself against the smaller man.

"I can't make any promises," Hope said with a smile albeit a sad smile but Noel was willing to take it.

"Neither can I but I promise to be careful if you promise me the same thing," Noel said.

"I…alright I'll be careful if you'll be careful," Hope agreed.

"Good now how about we go and finish dinn…" Noel started to say but stopped when Hope began to rub his head. "Hope's what's wrong?"

"Help me to the couch," Hope rasped. Noel didn't question him as he gently grabbed Hope by the arm, led him to the couch, and helped him lay down. As soon as Hope was lying down he closed his eyes.

Noel covered him with a blanket before sitting down in the chair. As he watched Hope he couldn't help but to wonder what the smaller man was seeing this time and how long he would be out for. He really hated this _seeing_ thing that Hope could do; especially since it just came out of nowhere. One minute they were talking and the next Hope was passed out on the couch.

Hope wasn't even out an hour this when he opened his eyes, "Our help is here."

"Did you see them?" Noel asked.

"I couldn't see their faces but I know that they're here," Hope said as he slowly sat up. "They're not too far from where I landed. You should probably go and get them."

"Are you sure?" Noel asked as he stood up from his kneeling position. He looked back down at Hope and frowned. "You're a bit pale."

"I'm fine," Hope answered. "Just a little light headed. Now go and collect our help."

"Alright but don't leave the house," Noel told him. He didn't like the idea of leaving Hope alone but he couldn't leave their help out there either.

"I won't," Hope told him.

"I or I guess we'll be right back," Noel said as he gave Hope a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Hurry back and be careful," Hope said looking earnest.

"I will," Noel said as he headed towards the door. He looked back at Hope before he walked outside. He was sitting there with his head resting in his hands. Noel had a feeling that Hope was hiding something from him but he knew it wouldn't do any good to ask.

* * *

><p>Hope took a big breath when he heard the front door open and quietly close. He told Noel the truth about what he saw he just didn't tell his boyfriend everything. His vision started out normal seeing them arrive but when he tried to get a closer look the Shadow arrived. He knew that he couldn't let it see them so Hope pulled out of the vision before it saw them or where they were.<p>

He knew that he should have told Noel but he also knew if he did that Noel wouldn't leave. Besides the Shadow was bidding its time. That much Hope knew for certain. Noel was in no danger from it tonight.

Even though his mind was abuzz with thoughts Hope felt his eyes growing heavy. And no matter how hard he tried to stay awake he soon fell asleep. Hope woke up to the feeling of someone kissing him. Something he rather enjoyed. When he opened his eyes he saw Noel looking down at him.

"You're going to get a sore back sleeping like that," Noel scolded.

"I haven't been sleeping that long," Hope said as he sat up and tried to keep from wincing when his back twinged.

"Did you have another vision?" Noel asked sounding concerned.

"No. I was just tired," Hope said as he looked at the taller man curiously. "Aren't you suppose to be picking up the others?"

"I did. I've been gone over two hours," Noel said as he placed his hand on Hope's forehead with a frown. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Hope said as he pulled Noel's hand and kissed his palm. "I told you I was just tired."

"Um right," Noel said with a small cough as his cheeks turned a dark shade of red. Hope smiled. He loved that he could make the other man blush like that.

"So if they're here where are they?" Hope asked curiously.

"Waiting outside. They wanted to give me a chance to warn you," Noel said suddenly looking nervous.

"Warn me?" Hope asked feeling nervous himself.

"It's not a bad thing. I think that you'll actually be quite pleased," Noel said with a shaky smile.

"Huh-uh," Hope said as he gave his boyfriend a shrewd look.

"Really," Noel pressed. Hope rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"You better let this people in then," Hope said as he looked at the door. He had a feeling that whoever they were, were listening in. He knew he was right when the door opened.

In walked a tall man the reminded him very much of Sazh except he was younger and his hair was much shorter. Much, much shorter. There was no goatee either. Meaning that this only could be one person.

"Dajh?" Hope asked.

"You recognized me," Dajh said with a big wolfish smile.

"You look…different," Hope said feeling a bit overwhelmed. Last time he saw Dajh he had just been a little boy and now he was an adult. An adult that it was several inches taller than him. It was bad enough when he saw that Noel grew to be taller than him but with Dajh it was unnerving. It did help that Dajh was taller than Noel. At least Dajh had more of a lean build.

"And you look the same just…smaller," Dajh said walked over to him and rested his hands on Hope's shoulders and looked at him intently.

"Ah…smaller?" Hope asked.

"You were always taller than me but now," Dajh said as he continued to look at him. "Guess a piggy-back ride is out of the question."

"Piggy-back ride?" Noel asked an edge to his voice. Hope looked over at his boyfriend and saw that he was fuming. Since they hardly ever saw people he forgot that Noel had a jealous streak.

"That's right," Dajh said as he let go of him a big smile still on his face. Either he didn't notice Noel's budding anger or he was choosing to ignore it. "When we first started to settle on pulse Hope took over of taking care of me pretty much. Everyone else was building settlements or looking for Light."

Hope smiled sadly at the memories. Dajh had become like a second shadow. He followed him everywhere. He would even study with him. Then one day him and his dad were just gone.

"And what about us!" someone shouted breaking into his thoughts. Hope peered around Dajh to see two more people standing there. They looked to be in their late teens. One of the teens was around his height and build and the other was closer to Noel's.

"My bad, my bad," Dajh said with a chuckle. "I would like you to meet Serah and Snow's twins Bastian and Balthazar," Dajh explained as he pointed to the taller one first and then the shorter one.

"Call me Zar. No one but Mom calls me Balthazar," the smaller boy said as he crossed his arms over his chest and put his nose in the air.

Now that Hope knew who they were he could see it. Balthazar or Zar looked very much like Snow. He had the same blonde hair and stubborn eyes. Zar had his blonde hair pulled back in a pony-tale. His body build though was more like Serah's; small and wiry.

"You can call me Bastian," the other boy said giving them a sheepish smile. Bastian was the opposite of his twin brother. He looked more like Serah with the kind eyes and smile. Not to mention his hair was very similar to hers. It was the same color and just as curly. Unlike his brother he let his hair hang loose it just barely brushed his shoulders. He was more similar to Snow in body type but not as freakishly large.

"So Serah and Snow had twins," Noel muttered seemingly to himself. Hope had to admit that he was surprised by the revelation too. He knew that the two were going to get married but to see their children and Dajh so old. It was a bit shocking.

"Do you mind if I ask how old you are?" Hope asked.

"The twins just turned eighteen and I'm physically twenty-five," Dajh said.

"Physically?" Noel asked curiously. Dajh nodded.

"My age is a bit complicated. Being stuck in a time loop and all…"

"Excuse me but we've been traveling for a while and I'm hungry," Zar said breaking into their conversation.

"What my rude brother means is," Bastian continued as he glared at the smaller boy; Zar rolling his eyes in response. "Is can we hold the explanations off until tomorrow. We could use a real meal and sleep in a bed that doesn't move."

"Of course," Hope said. "We've already eaten but I could make something."

"No you stay and visit. I'll make something," Noel said and then gave him a quick kiss before heading off to the kitchen.

"So you two are together," Dajh said with a smirk. Hope nodded.

"Mom will be pleased," Zar agreed.

"Serah? Why would she be pleased?" Hope asked curiously.

"She always thought you would make a cute couple," Bastian answered.

"And why did she think that?" Noel asked as he set a pot down on the stove.

"She told us how much more you smiled when you were around hope," Zar said. Noel turned ten shades of red and went back to cooking without commenting.

Hope smiled. He loved it that Noel got flustered so easily. It was also kind of fun to know that maybe on some level that Noel had always liked him. With Noel cooking, Zar and Bastian arguing and Dajh and him talking Hope was almost able to forget that something dark was coming. Almost.


	22. Storms

**AN: **So sorry this took so long to update but my life kind of went to hell. Someone in my family got sick and ended up in the hospital. Then I fell behind in my classes. Then my laptop broke and I didn't have it for over a week. Cost me a lot to fix it. But my life is mostly back on track now. I finally graduated! Yay! On top of that I got my Christmas present early. I'm going to the Final Fantasy concert in Chicago this Friday! I'm so excited I can hardly stand it!

Anyway onto chapter 21. It turned out different than I wanted and it's a lot shorter than I planned but I wanted to get something up before Christmas in case I don't have time to update again. Thanks for being patient with me as it has been a difficult few months.

**Review Thanks!:**

**ben4kevin: **Thank you!

**Mallobie: **Thanks!

**thewhitespirit: **No worries. School has to come first, unfortunately.

**Guest: **You win the prize! Cookies and milk for you. ;) Yes they were from the Never Ending Story! I loved the movie too! Obviously.

**rebirth-flame: **Right again. The shadow does hijack Hope's vision. As for why Hope has them. Can't know that yet ;)

**PeachTeaKT: **Sorry I'm back now. Don't worry I will finish the story. It might take me awhile though. Glad you are liking the story.

**xDemonicCloudx: **Thank you very much (blush). I do love fluff scenes. They are so fun to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 Storms<strong>

Noel kept telling himself that he had nothing to be jealous about. So what if Dajh had pulled Hope off to talk leaving him alone with the boys. He knew that the two of them wanted to catch up. They hadn't seen each other for a very long time not to mention Noel knew that Hope needed this. Something else that Noel kept telling himself.

It did help matters that Dajh reminded him of Jolie and what Sandra said floated through his mind _'Then you wouldn't mind me saying what a cute couple they would make…' _Dajh didn't look like Jolie but he was a good looking man and just as smooth.

"You don't have anything to worry about," the taller of the twins said with a kind smile.

"I know," Noel grumbled not remembering the boy's name.

"If you know then why are you jealous?" the smaller of the twins quipped.

"I am not jealous!" Noel snapped.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," the small boy said with a smirk.

"Has anyone ever told you that you were rude," Noel countered.

"I'm rude? You don't even remember our names!" the small boy snapped back. Noel didn't have anything to say to that as it was true. He didn't remember their names.

"Leave him alone. He just met us," the taller twin said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm Bastian and he," the boy said as he pointed to his smaller brother, "prefers to be called Zar."

"I promise I won't forget this time," Noel told them.

"You know that we were almost named after you and Hope but Dajh told us that it seemed to upset everyone so they decided not to," Zar said as he looked out the window a curious expression on his face.

"Why?" Noel asked.

"I think it brought back sad memories thinking of you two here and never being able to see you," Bastian explained.

"I can understand that. Hope is terribly upset that he won't see them again either," Noel said as he looked at the boys. It was unnerving to see that Serah and Snow that had children that weren't that much younger than him.

"We're freaking you out, aren't we?" Bastian asked giving him an almost sad look.

"Of course not," Noel said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly judging by the glare that Zar was giving him.

"You don't have to lie to us," the smaller boy said making his brother roll his eyes.

"Fine it's a little unnerving. The last time I saw Ser…your mom she was your age. For me all of that only happened five years ago and for Hope it's only been a few months." Thinking about his boyfriend Noel gazed out the window wondering what him and Dajh were talking about.

"You really have nothing to worry about. Dajh doesn't like Hope at least not in that way. He more," Bastian started to say and then paused a moment looking deep in thought, "idolizes him."

"Right," Noel said as he once again looked out the window and frowned as he saw dark clouds rolling it. It looked as if they were going to get another storm. A very unpleasant storm.

* * *

><p>Dajh looked behind to the man that was quietly following him. The silence was awkward. Dajh remembered a time when they could laugh and talk easily. Of course that had involved piggyback rides, tickling, and childhood games.<p>

He only saw Hope at this age once and that was from a distance. He was younger and smaller than he remembered. Of course now he was older and taller than Hope. Any normal person would have a hard time dealing with something like that. But he was far from normal. Being a l'cie, stuck in a time loop, a traveling with the twins for…well not many things surprised him anymore.

"You…you grew up nice," Hope said breaking the silence.

"You too," Dajh said as they came to a stop. They were far enough away from the home that Hope and Noel shared where their conversation wouldn't be overheard but a shout for help would be.

"So how is everyone?" Hope asked looking uncertain.

"They're good. They miss you," Dajh told him.

"Really?" Hope asked looking and sounding surprised.

"Of course they do," Dajh said wondering why Hope would think that they wouldn't. "In fact I have something for you from them." Dajh then sat down and pulled out the items. Hope looked at him curiously and sat down next to him.

"They know you're here?" Hope asked with a small frown.

"Well…" Dajh said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly?" Hope asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's complicated," Dajh told. Which was true and a long story it was. It also wasn't only his to tell. He wouldn't feel right explaining it without the twins.

"I see," Hope said with a small sad smile. Dajh frowned. He remembered from when he was younger how often he would see that smile. He never saw the sadness back then but now it was hard to miss.

"Here," Dajh said as he handed over a picture to Hope.

"It's everyone. And just how I remember them or nearly," Hope said with a brighter smile. "What's up with Snow's hair?" Dajh laughed at that.

"Ridiculous isn't," Dajh asked with a chuckle. Hope nodded. "This picture was taken about a year after the twins were born."

"You all look so happy," Hope said wistfully.

"We were. Things were peacefully then," Dajh said also remembering how happy things had been back then. If only life would remain simple.

"Are things still peaceful?" Hope asked his eyes full of concern.

"Last I heard. Me and the twins have been traveling for a while," Dajh said as he pulled out the other item. "Light wanted you to have this." Hope took the item his eyes wide.

"It's her knife!" Hope said as he looked down at it looking near tears. "I thought that you said that no one knew that you were here."

"They don't, at least not exactly. Light though, I think she suspected that me and the twins would find you one day," Dajh said feeling guilty for the sad and hurt look on Hope's face.

He never did forgive himself for disappearing on Hope like he did; especially after Fang visited and said how hurt he was. Hope had become an older brother to him and he had, albeit inadvertently, hurting him. That was why he spoiled the twins the way he did they being what he considered younger brothers.

"It hurt that she didn't send me dreams asking for help like she did everyone else. I believed that she thought I was weak," Hope said as he slowly opened the knife.

"I don't know why she didn't ask you for help but I know it wasn't because she thought you were weak. She told us all many times how it was you who changed her mind about her focus and being a l'cie," Dajh told him.

"Me?" Hope asked looking surprised.

"Yes you," Dajh said with a chuckle. "My dad, Snow, and Light also talk about how good you were at giving long motivational speeches." He laughed even harder when Hope turned bright red.

"I can't believe they talk about that," Hope said as closed the knife and put it in his pocket along with the picture.

"They talk about you a lot," Dajh told him.

"I know you said the twins are eighteen but…how long has it been? You know, since you all returned home?" Hope asked quietly.

"Almost twenty years," Dajh answered with a sigh. "How long has it been for you two?"

"It's been five years for Noel but only a few months for me," Hope said with a humorless chuckle.

"Hope I'm so…" Dajh started to say when he was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder. He looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds rolling in. "It looks like we're going to be getting a storm."

"That's no ordinary storm," Hope said as he stood up looking tense. Dajh looked up at him and suddenly remembered a forgotten memory.

It was shortly after they arrived on pulse. He was exploring the area near their temporary home, when he was specifically told not to. He hadn't even gone that far when he was attacked by a monster, he didn't remember which one. What he did remember was Hope coming out of nowhere and killing it with one throw of his boomerang. That's when he decided that Hope was the strongest guy that he knew next to his dad. His opinion of the other man hadn't changed.

"Does it have something to do with Alyssa?" Dajh asked as he stood up. Hope had a faraway look in his eyes and Dajh had to grab onto his arm to keep him from falling. "Are you alright?"

"We need to get back to the others and quick," Hope said his voice horse.

* * *

><p><strong>Funny thought: <strong>You know when you have read/written to much BL when you are sitting in a coding class and your teacher writes _very deep penetration will be hard to deal with_ and you have to tell yourself not to blush.


	23. Of Darkness & Visions

**Review Thanks!**

**ben4kevin: **Thank you! Sorry for the long wait again.

**xXAngelWithDragonWingsXx: **Congrats on getting the names right and thanks for the nice comments :)

**rebirth-flame: **Don't worry I promise I won't abandoned this story ;) As for how old Dajh is. He's physically 25 but I know that the game mentioned that he was in that time thing with his dad so he's also much older. No exact age. Does that help?

**cat: **Welcome! I'm glad you like the story!

**AN: **Here's the next chapter. Finally! The Final Fantasy concert was one of the best things that I ever saw! It was great! Again sorry this chapter was so late. I finally got my 3ds for graduation/Christmas present. So I had to play my new games. Beat Kingdom Hearts twice. Have a new FanFic for it. If you like Kingdom Hearts please give it a try. Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Of Darkness &amp; Visions<strong>

Hope felt the vision pushing at him to be seen but he ignored it. He knew that the darkness that worked with Alyssa saw what he saw and not only that but it was close he could feel it. It was also heading for home. Right where Noel and the boys were.

"Hope what's wrong? You look ill," Dajh said his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine but something bad is heading towards the house," Hope ground out. His head felt like it was going to split in two and the world went fuzzy. Once again though he pushed the vision back. He couldn't have one now. Not with the enemy so close.

He saw Noel hurry out of the house and the boys were right behind him. Hope watched with dread as the darkness closed in on them. Dajh sprang a head and stood in front of the boys. Hope hurried to catch up wanting to help.

"Hope!" Noel shouted his eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine," Hope lied quickly not wanting Noel's focus to be on him. Noel gave him a long hard look and then sighed. He had a feeling that Noel didn't believe. His boyfriend opened his mouth to say something but Alyssa walked out of the darkness.

"My, my. It's good to see you up and about. Not that it was something that I expected to see but good all the same," she said as she looked directly at him; Noel then placed himself more in front of him. Normally Hope would have stepped away but his vision was going blurry and it felt as if his head was about to split.

'_You are fighting the vision,_' a low, deep voice looked around but didn't see anyone else but the darkness was behind Alyssa seemed to be…he really couldn't describe it but it seemed to be looking at him. _'That's right.'_

'_What are you?' _Hope thought back.

'_I am what I appear to be,'_ it replied. _'You can't fight the vision forever,' _it sing-songed.

'_Watch me!'_ Hope snapped.

'_You figured it out,' _it said sounding surprised. _'You are a smart one. Then you should be smart enough to come with us. If you do then we won't have to hurt your friends to get to you. Because we will you know…'_

"Hope No!" someone else shouted breaking. "Don't listen to it!"

Whatever connection Hope had with the Darkness was broken and his headache intensified a hundred fold. If Noel hadn't had his arm wrapped around him he would have fallen.

"Bastian get Hope into the house and look after him!" Dajh shouted.

"Right," the boy said. He then felt Noel place a kiss on his head before slowly letting him go and someone else grab him.

Hope wanted to protest that he was fine but at the moment he knew that in his state that he would put his friends in danger as he couldn't even take care of himself much less them. So he let Bastian lead him into the house and lay him down the couch. He needed to have his vision but he didn't want that thing to see what he saw again.

"I think I can block it from your thoughts," Bastian said. That was all it took for Hope to let himself go.

_Hope looked around confused by what he saw. He was surrounded by hundreds of people. But he couldn't see them clearly. They were more like shadows than anything. They were standing in a big circle several layers deep. And they were facing the center of the circle._

_Wanting to know what they were looking at Hope walked past them towards the center of the circle. He finally saw Alyssa standing in the middle of everyone. Her body looked like it was covered in black spider webs. They slowly spilled off of her and traveled until they were connecting everyone. _

"_I will have them all," she said her voice devoid of all emotion. _

"_No you won't. I won't let you!" Hope shouted at her. He then began to run through the crowd using his bare hands to break the webs. It sliced his hands but he didn't care, he had to save them. _

_As he did this he began to recognize the people. Lightning, Snow, Sash, Dajh, Bastian, Zar, his mom, his dad, people that he went to the academy with. Each time he broke the thread of someone he knew they would give him a smile and then disappear. _

_Hope then moved through the crowd faster breaking each thread he came across. If everyone he ever cared about was here that meant that Noel had to be here too. He finally broke the last thread but Noel never appeared._

"_You can't save everyone," Alyssa said with a cruel smile before she too disappeared. Hope couldn't stop the scream of angry and sadness. He would not let them take Noel. He would do everything in his power to save him._

* * *

><p>Noel watched as Hope and Dajh came running toward them. Even from this distance he couldn't help but to notice how dreadful Hope looked. It reminded him of the time that he was in Hope's nightmare.<p>

"Hope!" Noel shouted worried about his boyfriend.

"I'm fine," Hope said quickly. Noel gave a long hard look and then sighed. Noel didn't believe him. He was going to call Hope on his lie but Alyssa walked out of the darkness.

"My, my. It's good to see you up and about. Not that it was something that I expected to see but good all the same," she said as she looked directly at Hope. Noel immediately stepped in front of Hope. He would not let him be hurt on his account again. He knew that Hope really must not be feeling well when he didn't protest his actions.

"I won't let you hurt him again," Noel said as he glared at the woman.

"Him," she said as she glared right back. "It wasn't him I was aiming for. I need him."

"And I already told that I won't let you hurt him," Noel said as he put himself more in front of Hope. There was something seriously wrong with him. Afraid that he was going to fall Noel put his arm around him.

"Hope No! Don't listen to it!" Bastian shouted startling everyone. Hope let out a moan of pain and stumbled. If Noel hadn't been holding onto him he would have fallen.

"Bastian get Hope into the house and look after him!" Dajh ordered.

"Right," the boy said as he stepped toward them. Noel placed a quick kiss on top of his head before passing him over. Bastian gave him an encouraging smile before wrapping an arm around Hope as half carried-half dragged him into the house.

"You've found help I see," Alyssa said with a mild look of surprise.

"Not just help but family and I don't like people who mess with my family," Dajh said as he stepped towards Alyssa.

"Family," Alyssa said with a cruel laugh. "He doesn't even exist so he doesn't have any family."

Noel knew that she was trying to hurt him with her words and it did a little. But even if he technically didn't exist and neither did his family he still had the memories of them and what they taught them.

"You have no idea what a true family is," Dajh shot back.

"And you have no idea what you're talking about," Alyssa said her voice dangerously low.

"Hey you guys I think that shadow thing is mad about something. It's really swirling," Zar said his voice strained. Noel looked towards the boy and saw that he had a fire spell ready to go but it wasn't an ordinary fire spell. Zar was somehow was able to turn it into a bow and arrow.

"Well, well, look who knows a few tricks," Alyssa said with a sneer.

"Anyone ever tell you that your voice is annoying," Zar shot back.

"Zar please don't antagonize the enemy," Dajh said sounding annoyed.

"You better watch yourself boy," Alyssa said as she glared right at Zar who seemed unfazed.

"Why are you here Alyssa?" Noel asked putting the woman's attention back on himself. Instead of answering the woman looked behind her at the swirling darkness. Before Noel even had time to react he saw a fiery arrow fly into the middle of the darkness. Alyssa let out something that was between and hiss in a growl before the two of them disappeared.

"What did you do?" Noel asked not sure if he should be happy or upset.

"That shadowy thing was up to something. I could hear it whispering to her," Zar said.

"Could you understand it?" Dajh asked hopefully.

"No, but Bastian could," Zar said with a frown.

"You boys have different powers too?" Noel asked as he headed towards the house worried about Hope.

"I thought that was obvious," Zar said with a very sarcastic tone.

"Zar watch the attitude," Dajh said with a long sigh.

When Noel walked into the house he saw Hope sitting on the couch looking distraught. Bastian was kneeling in front of him wrapping bandages around Hope's hands.

"What happened?" Noel said as he sat down next to Hope and put a hand on his shoulder. Hope shook his head but didn't say anything.

"That shadow creature was saying nasty things to Hope and it was trying to see what he was seeing," Bastian explained sounding tired.

"Did it hurt you in your vision?" Noel asked terrified that that thing could attack Hope during his visions.

"No Bastian was able to block it. I hurt them when I…I can't talk about it yet," Hope said his voice wavering.

"Alright," Noel said concerned. He pulled Hope close so the smaller man's head rested on his shoulder.

"It looks like we all have a lot to talk about but Hope and Bastian are in no condition to do so," Dajh said his voice serious.

"What's wrong with Bastian?" Noel asked as he looked down at Bastian who was leaning against the couch.

"Using his powers exhausts him!" Zar snapped. "I'm going to make you something sweet."

"Thanks," Bastian said as he smiled up at his brother.

"I'm going to get Hope to bed," Noel said as he stood up bringing Hope with him.

"Good. I'll keep any eye on the boys," Dajh said looking his eyes looking tired and old.

Noel then brought Hope into the bedroom and laid down on the bed with him. Hope cuddled next to him and held so tight that it was almost painful.

"What did you see?" Noel asked now really worried.

"I…I don't want to talk about it. I just want to lay here with you for a while," Hope said quietly.

"Whatever you need," Noel said as he gave Hope a gentle kiss now really worried. Just what did Hope see that had him so upset?


	24. Discussions

******1 year Anniversary for this story. Thank You everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, or read this story and thank you for a great year!**

**AN: **Once again sorry this is so late. Job hunting. Plus got several new games. Ni No Kuni. Awesome game! Devil Survivor 1 & 2 also very fun games. Among a few others. Anyway here's the next chapter. Am working on the next one right now. Hopefully it will be up soon. I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer and should have some action. Anyway please tell me what you think ;)

**Review Thanks!**

**ben4kevin: **Thank you! There should be more Noel and Hope in the world.

**Lazy Gaga**: Thanks! I have a lot planned for this story.

**rebirth-flame: **Noel worrying over Hope is cute. Glad you like the POV switches. Sorry for the long waits sometimes. I promise that I will finish this story it just might take me a while.

**xXAngelWithDragonWingsXx: **Thank you ;) You made me worried at first there.

**JesskaEspy:** Guess he is OOC but he is 5 years older plus now he is in love with Hope! Thanks for reading even with my version of Noel.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Discussions <strong>

"So what do you think?" Dajh asked as he sat on the couch next to Bastian. He was slightly worried that the boy was so pale but didn't comment on it. The only person that Bastian let worry over him without putting up a fuss was his brother.

"I don't like Noel," Zar grumbled as he banged around in the kitchen.

"You just don't like him because he didn't remember our names," Bastian said with a frown.

"It's more to it than that," Zar countered as he began to mix spoonfuls of sugar into an already sweet drink. The amount of sugar made Dajh shudder. For some reason when Bastian used his 'gifts' one of the only things that seemed to perk him up was extremely sweet things.

"Such as?" Dajh asked curiously. All three of them were sensitive to time but the twins even more so.

"There's something off about Noel," Bastian said as he nervously looked down at his hands. "Can't you feel it?"

"A little bit but I don't think it's a reason not to like him," Dajh told them. He could feel something different about Noel so he was sure that the twins definitely could.

"Think about it though," Zar said as he handed Bastian his drink before joining them on the couch. "How much do we really know about the guy? Mom's the only one that really knew him."

"You're right but…" Bastian as took a big sip of his drink, "besides all of that I don't think he's a bad guy. Anyone that cares that much about someone else can't be."

"They really do care for each other," Dajh agreed with a sigh envious.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Zar asked a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Of course not," Dajh said as he shook his head; at least not in the way that Zar meant. "It's just weird. I mean he was older than me and now he just seems so…young. Too young to be so sad." It upset him to see his friend looked so surprised to find out he was missed. It made his guilt grow for leaving him all of those years ago.

"You worry too much," Bastian chastised.

"Bastian's right," Zar said.

Dajh shrugged. He had, in his opinion, already let down several people in his life. Hope he had already let down once. He wasn't about to do it again. Dajh frowned. In some ways the boys were very old and in others they were very young. He didn't think they understood what they were truly going to face.

* * *

><p>It was dusk when Noel and a very quiet Hope left their bedroom to join the others. He had asked Hope right before they left their room what he had seen in his vision but his boyfriend still refused to talk about it. Noel then knew whatever he had seen must have been pretty bad.<p>

"Hi," Bastian said giving them a bright smile. "Are you feeling better Hope?"

"Yes, thank you," Hope said. Noel didn't believe him for a moment. He happened to look at Dajh and he could tell that the other man didn't believe it either.

"Good because we have a lot of things to discuss," Zar said with a cheeky grin.

Noel wanted to protest as he didn't like how quiet and pale Hope still was but his boyfriend was already nodding in agreement. Noel gave in with a sigh as he led Hope over to the couch and pulled the smaller man down next to him. The other three sat down in the vacated chairs.

"Your and your brother's magic is different, isn't it?" Hope asked as he looked at Bastian. The boy looked uncomfortable but nodded.

"They are the children of two ex-l'cie, one twice over, who could time travel," Dajh said. "I take it that your magic is also different." Hope nodded.

"My magic has always been different I just never realized it," Hope said quietly. "Did you see what I saw?" he asked as he looked over at Bastian who, Noel noticed, still looked uncomfortable.

"No but that _thing_," Bastian said with a shudder. "It was trying to and I heard what it said to you."

"What do you mean it was trying to see what Hope saw?" Noel asked as he looked from Hope to Bastian back to Hope again. "Hope," he pressed when he didn't get an answer. Hope looked torn before he let out a long exhausted sigh.

"The Shadow…it….it can hijack my visions," Hope said quietly.

"What!" Noel shouted his heart clenching in fear. Just the idea of that thing going after Hope again and once again not being able to help made him feel sick. He hated that he couldn't protect the person that meant the most to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there was nothing you could have done about it and you already worry so much…" Hope said his voice trailing off.

"Idiot," Noel chastised and then kissed Hope on his forehead. "You still should have told me."

"I was able to fight _it_ this time at least for a bit and Bastian was able to block the Shadow entirely," Hope explained.

"Well if your magic helps Hope it will come in very handy," Noel said as he gave the boy a smile. The boy in turn blushed scarlet in embarrassment and mumbled something that sounded like a thank you. Dajh then cleared his throat drawing attention to himself.

"Just what is it that Hope _sees_?" Dajh asked.

"Usually things that we need to do or things that might happen," Hope answered.

"And what did you see this time?" Noel asked again.

Hope looked stricken but began to say what he saw. By the end of it Hope was shaking and was near tears. And even with how upset Hope was Noel could tell that his boyfriend was still holding something back.

"Here," Zar said as he handed over a steaming mug. Noel glanced at it and saw a syrupy liquid. "Bastian always feels better when he drinks something sweet."

"Thank you," Hope said as he gave the boy a polite smile as he took it. Noel swore that the boy blushed before going back to his seat.

"So Alyssa is at the center of it. If we defeat her it will end," Dajh said looking contemplative.

"It is more complicated than that," Noel said as he then began to explain everything they had gone through with Alyssa so far; Hope adding in what he knew about her as well. By the end of his explanation all three of their guests looked grim.

"How do we fight something like that?" Bastian asked.

"We just do. If we don't even try then it really be the end of everything as we know it," Hope told them his voice sounding ominous.


End file.
